


The Hunger to Stay Alive...

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Hunger To Stay Alive... [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: All human characters are either Mutants or Aliens, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Besides Mikey and Leo the turtles aren't related, F/M, Genderbending, No humans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TMNT, fem!leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: 15 year old Leonardo could never really say she was happy to live in her district, but in all honest truth it was still much better than risk getting reaped to the 74th hunger games, that is until a certain someone's name got pulled from the ballot... Rated for Teen and Up due to blood/violence and minor language.That's right I changed Leo's genderLeocentric





	1. The Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, yeah this is the next story I am working on :)
> 
> Get note that this is an AU, so with the exception of Mikey and Leo the turtles are going to unrelated.  
> Also Leo’s a girl here. Yes I do like Genderbending.
> 
> Why? Because I can, I had to, I’ve always wanted to write a TMNT genderbend fic and now I will  
> Leo’s full name is still Leonardo so don’t worry. And I am aware that Leonardo is a male name, but there is a reason why she is named like that. It will be explained later on in the story 
> 
> Anyways, I’ve been such a huge fan of The Hunger Games the moment I read the book, and even the movie, so naturally the biggest reason why I’m writing this story because it involves two of my favorite series:  
> TMNT and THG’s
> 
> Anyways with those things along the way there are some things that I want to state out before reading, if you so choose not to read this note, well that’s you guys, however get note that you readers will be confused.  
> So I’ll let you guys decide.  
> …  
> Alright although I am basing this off the Hunger Games I will have a lot of changes here, the plot of the story still is there, however the way it will be conveyed is different.  
> Trust me when I say this you guys will not expect some of the stuff I have in store.  
> There are some things that I will keep in the story as well like the 12 districts, and of course the Mockingjay Pin, along with a few other things.
> 
> Now as an added note, I want to keep the story mostly on a movie/book basis.  
> So keep in mind, that elements of the book and of the movie will be in this story since many people can get a better picture with the movie then the book  
> *cough*Mockingjay!*cough*
> 
> (Don’t worry I love all the books)
> 
> So yeah, on another note before everyone is confused all the characters are either aliens or mutants.  
> So if you guys were expecting humans and the turtles sorry, I don’t think it would be 100% fair for them when they get reaped to the games, so yeah, but there will be an explanation over that particular detail and what happened in the story.  
> Also, although I will have some characters of the other TMNT versions (like the 1887 and the 2012) but this will take place in the 2003 version.
> 
> Why? Because it’s awesome. Even though the 2012 version appeals to me more than the others. 
> 
> Yes I just said that, sue me for my opinion, I would love to see what you have to offer as a defense.  
> And because of that I will be using a lot of elements from the 2012 version as well (such as eye color for the Turtles)  
> So yes, for the most part I will be using elements from all the TMNT Series (but mostly it will be of 2012 and 2003, with hints of 2007) 
> 
> Also, like I said before I will have changes here so don’t expect it to go exactly as the book or movie alright (well at least entirely)
> 
> Alright I will do my best to come up with different names for certain things that happened in The Hunger Games, I will contain some original names from the series. Such as “Panem”  
> Anyways with that out of the way, here we go.
> 
> I don’t own either TMNT of the HG’s 
> 
> Oh before I forget this is Leocentric
> 
> Alright I’m done, enjoy

The sun didn’t want to rise as quickly as it would usually, but that didn’t make any difference at all for the hunt.

Sapphire eyes blinked open, just enough of a crack to see it still being dark inside the room.

A hand moved over her eyes before slowly rubbing them up to her forehead, she could feel a slight heavy sensation pit in the base of her skull, but only recently that was only something that seem to happen when it got a little cold. Nothing she couldn’t handle, but it did get annoying when she woke up every morning like that.

She groaned and plucked herself off the bed and up into a sitting position, blinking when she felt something press against her thigh. Before she had a chance to even remove the thin sheet that acted like a blanket she felt something snuggle closer to her plastron. It was only then that the female mutated turtle craned her head slightly to see a smaller and sea green turtle curled next to her.

A smile couldn’t help but appear over her face when she recognized her younger brother’s sleeping face. Freckles dotted over his cheeks and with that calm and cute expression over his face just made him look so much of his age, a fresh little drop of water barely landing onto a leaf.

And as much as she wanted to just lay there and see Mikey finally relax since yesterday, she knew more than anything that she had to get to work and find some food, and the early hours of the mornings are the best time to do so.

She carefully edged herself away from her brother, earning maybe a small moan, the female turtle paused when her brother made a sound, it sounded like a little mewl, similar to his pet cat, which childishly he named Klunk. A rather adorable stray orange furred kitten with mustard yellow eyes that look innocent to others but in reality was extremely vicious when it came to protecting his owner. Even she had to stay aware for a while, getting a nasty scratch on her plastron when she tried to take the cat away from her 6 year old brother.

It wasn’t because she wanted to, it was mostly because she had to, the kitten only meant another mouth to feed, and that was something that she honestly couldn’t afford, but even she was weak against Mikey’s puppy eyes so rather reluctantly she had to let her young brother keep the cat. Since that little accident Klunk wasn’t exactly the friendliest of all cats, least of all to her for a while. But after a while, not to mention when she started feeding him any scraps that she had left over, the little cat was more than willing to at least be less hostile against her. Well that and she couldn’t help how Klunk was actually a sweet kitten to her brother, it certainly made the young freckled turtle smile much more than he used to. In two years top the cat’s cranky attitude had been fixed to the point where they were able to at least be next to each other.

Mikey finally had settled in, another little mewl escaped his mouth before finally relaxing once again, a relieved smile appeared on her face once more and then managed to get out of the bed silently without disturbing her brother. She had to tip toe slowly outside on her two toes carefully, especially as she passed through the hallway, where a certain mutated rat remained.

Blue eyes stared at slightly open creak of her father’s door, and even then she couldn’t help but give a small glare at it. Now with that little routine out of the way she quickly grabbed a handmade woven satchel hanging from the wall.

She didn’t take long either when she began to wrap her hands all the way to her upper wrists along with her feet and ankles. She mostly did this to keep her posture steady and using her bow wouldn’t be so harsh on her wrists like they use to do without them.

She quickly exited the room, but as she opened the door there was a rub against her legs, she stared down to see Klunk go in between her legs, he stared at her with those mustard eyes then gave a mew to her. Well, at least he’s not ignoring her like he used to. She had to lean down slightly to give him a quick pet on the head before taking her leave. “Make sure Mikey doesn’t fall off the bed again.” She joked giving the orange cat one last look before leaving the house behind her.

The sun was barely giving the first sunlight rays of the day, again that didn’t stop the female turtle from moving on ahead, her home wasn’t too far from the place she usually went to hunt, and even then it still took a while for her to actually make it there.

Thankfully she didn’t live far off the Mogul. The perfect place to be able to trade or sell items in hopes to find something of interest.

A snide smirk appeared over her face, maybe she’ll find a deer and finally sell it for some good stuff, who knows how long it’s been since her family and her truly had something other than squirrel meat and a couple of edible vegetables or fruits.

The electrical fence appeared in her range of sight. It was mostly to be able to keep the wild animals out of the district, but she was more obvious that it was mostly to keep everyone from escaping the district, but even with an escape chances are the capitol would find them, and the Kraang droids would just bring them back to give a good public punishment.

And don’t even get her started over the punishment for poachers, unless they were smart enough how to bribe a droid. Some of them here are rather laid back and frankly don’t really care, there were times where she managed to sell some dead animals to some of the droids. Knowing how much the pink aliens were craving meat just as much as the citizens here. They may get more food rations then the mutants and aliens living here, but that didn’t exactly mean meat was part of the menu. She maneuvered her hands over the fence, as expected the electricity wasn’t on right now, with a long smile she easily hunched over and pushed the fence over her shell and she slithered her way inside.

It has rather been a habit of just getting out and finally finding a way out of the poor district and just get some more fresh air. Her almost bare feet touched the familiar moss growing in the ground, she then hunched slightly to be able to reach inside the crook roots of the tree. When her fingers touched the familiar hold of the hidden bow, she pulled it out she before she reached for the quiver that held a total of four arrows.

 _*Looks like I’m going to have to make more later.*_ She thought to herself as she made her way through the damp forest. It had rained last night, so chances of finding any animals decreased slightly, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t be able to at least spot a couple of animals along the way.

A single arrow remained perked in the string of the carefully made bow. She held it low her blue eyes scanning around for any sudden movements. Her ears like little alarms waiting for the next little squeak she would hear.

She heard none.

She lowered herself slightly subconsciously prodding her head slightly back into her shell, and even then she knew she wouldn’t be able to. Thanks to a certain abnormal growth spurt she found herself in, her shell was actually a little smaller than it should have been for someone her size. Though they say it was a bit normal for a female turtle to have a slightly smaller shell, but hers was a little more on the unfortunate side. At least she was less prone of bumping into things.

-There was a single crack of a twig.

Blue eyes darted in the direction, and sure enough-

Her eyes widened the animal came into sight.

 _*Finally*_ She thought with a large smirk over her face, she rose her weapon up and drew the string until it reached close to the side of her face, careful to not actually have the feather in contact with her face.

The deer was more than unaware of the danger it was in. Rather the doe was simply nibbling on some grass on the ground.

 _*At least you have food to eat everyday*_ The female turtle thought sourly, she started to loosen slightly of her hold over her arrow.

“Hey Fearless!”

The deer instantly jumped in shock and in moments had raced out, the female turtle trailed her aim quickly and shot, but the deer managed to escape with her life. Hands gripped tightly and turned around with a sour expression.

“Damn It Raph!” She shouted looking at the slightly shorter male turtle walk his way towards her, a large grin plastered on his face.

“What were you going to do with that deer anyways?”

“Sell it.” The female said shortly, she crossed her arms after getting a better grip on her precious bow.

“A long shot, but maybe.” He said mimicking the other’s posture.

“Look what I shot.” He said holding an arrow.

And for a moment her blue eyes caught sight of what was pierced in the weapon ammo.

“Oh my shell! Is this real?” She said as she plucked the arrow away and snatched the bread out of the arrow, she even went as far as to smell it. Sure the smell was there and the soft texture wasn’t lying it was indeed an edible bread roll.

“As real as your bow Fearless.” He said sticking with her nickname. There was actually a funny story behind that nickname, and that involved a tree and Leo’s climbing skills.

The female turtle rolled her eyes before ripping half the bread and giving it to her hunting partner.

“How much did it cost you?” She asked putting it away in her sack for later.

“A squirrel, the old coup was being nice for once. If shooing me out of the bakery counts as a cool touch.” Raph took his arrow and bread half then stuffed it in his satchel.

“How nice.” The female said sarcastically but at the same time in a nice way.

“Hey look.” He said pointing at a certain direction. Blue eyes only saw until he threw a rock a certain direction. The girl quickly took an arrow and in the moments some birds started to fly away, two of them never had been able to make it out when the arrow took both of their heads. Both handed a smirk at each other as they made their way towards the kill. By the time they managed to sit the sun had already risen in the air letting it’s light blanket over the entire district and woods.

“Poachers beware; my ass.” Raph mocked, angrily tossing another rock as he leaned against the fallen tree.

“It’s not like they really care, besides, they have other matters to worry about. If seeing others attack each other doesn’t count.” She said to her companion.

Acid green eyes faced his friend a large grin over his face. “You know Leo.” He started finally using her real name.

“We could do it you know, take off, you and I leave and forget about this place.”

“They’d catch us.”

“Maybe not.” Leo didn’t really know how to respond, though she would be classified as liar if she said she wasn’t tempted about the idea, leave and forget living in district 12. However, her little brother’s face came to mind. Chances of the idea were beyond belief.

“I don’t know maybe someday, but right now, I have to feed Splinter and Mikey, they depend on me. I just can’t leave them behind and you have your little brother and sister to worry about too. Besides, isn’t this your last day for Reaping?” She questioned recalling that Raph only recently turned 18 just last week.

“Yeah, so what about it?” He asked cocking an eye at her. Leo shrugged, she unfortunately had another three years before she was home free of this whole being chosen thing, but Mikey wasn’t… Quite a place to live in... The thought made her feel sour. What a great way of entertainment, for the cost of a rebellion, send off your kids to kill each other while broken families watch.

“I’m never having kids.” She said hugging her knees close to her chest.

Raph leaned forward. “Maybe I would… if I didn’t live here.”

Leo faced her hunting partner with wide eyes. Out of everyone who would say that, she honestly didn’t expect Raph, Raph of all mutants...

“Since when?” She question still looking at him. Green met blue.

“I dunno, maybe I’ve always wondered what it must be to have a little, you know…” He started.

Leo could tell that he was starting to feel uncomfortable with the conversation. She smirked. “A little you running around.”

A faint pink colorization dusted on his emerald cheeks. “Whatever. Forget what I said.” He said looking away from her. Leo couldn’t help but smirk at his expression. There was subtle silence between the two mutants. That was until a stomach growled. Leo blinked and blush slightly when she remembered about the bread. “Well at least we have a snack.”

Raph grinned. “I almost forgot.” He pulled his bread out as Leo did the same.

The darker colored turtle grinned. “Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds-” They bumped the back of their hands holding the bread “-Be ever in your favor.” Leo finished mimicking a certain red furred cat escort.

Just as they pushed the freshly made bread in their mouths a certain booming sound occurred above them. Blue and green eyes looked up to see a dark flying craft above them. That was their cue. Leo swallowed hard as she pulled her arrow that still held the two birds in her grasp.

At least she’ll be able to get something out of it. It didn’t take long when the duo made it towards the Mogul, the scents of some coal and other items that required a fire burned heavy. It would smell horrible to those that never been inside the merchant area, but practically thriving in it were all the residents, so they were used to it.

“Alright, Ima head out towards this direction, I’ll see you later.” Leo said holding her dead birds waving Raph a temporary goodbye with her free hand. He nodded and made his way in the opposite direction.

She had been able to see a couple of items that managed to interest her, but for the most part the only thing that she managed to see were mostly poorly made supplies and tools laying around. Maybe she would sell one bird here for some supplies while the other could go to the baker and see if she could trade it for a cake. She knew more than anything Mikey would love it. With a sudden thought of her little brother, she felt a burning sensation in her chest. Today was Mikey’s first reaping, and if anything she was quite worried for him, since the little panic attack that the younger turtle experienced yesterday made her think a bit over Raph’s sudden idea, but no matter how much she thought about it, chances of her being able to try to escape would only lead into problems...

“Ah Leo, how are you today?” An elderly female alien lizard leaned over, she wore a grey colored wrinkled hood over her head.

“Just fine Vinea” She responded with a gentle smile.

“So what’s it for today?” The old lizard asked, just as Leo dropped the smaller of the two birds on the scratched table.

“Just the usual.” Leo said looking at the lime colored lizard. Vinea nodded and pulled out some two slightly matured fruits and a small roll of bread. She leaned close to the dark apple green reptile, “don’t tell anyone, I got the best fruits out just for you.”

Leo flashed her a bright smirk after she stuffed the traded food in her sack. “Thanks.” Just as the younger reptile was about to leave something glimmered. Blue eyes blinked and faced the small item.

“What’s this?” She asked looking at the golden pin that had a lengthy bird with an arrow in its long beak.

“It’s a Mockingjay pin,” the old lizard responded seeing as the young turtle picked it up. A toothy smile appeared over her face, which it did look a little creepy, but Leo knew more than anything that the old lizard was more friendly than how Mikey was with Klunk.

Deep grey eyes blink slowly at the young turtle then extended her claw then folded Leonardo’s fingers around the pin and patted her hand. “You keep Leo, you have done so much for me and my son.”

The forest green turtle smiled lightly. “Thank you.”

“I wish you and your little brother luck.” Vinea said as Leo’s back faced her. Leo handed her a quick nod then headed out. She stopped at the bakery, and boy was Raph wasn’t kidding when he said the baker was in a good mood, well sort of. She did managed to get the cake, a small one. But a cake nonetheless. It even had a little orange sugar Jasmine flower over it, Mikey and Splinter’s favorite.

When Leo returned home, she barely had to look at it to know it was her's. In the daylight the house sure looked like it had better days, it was old and falling apart, but it sure was home. She walked over to the table and set down her goodies on the table, and the moment she released her hands of the wrappings she was suddenly attacked by a bear crushing hug.

“Leo!” A voice cried, and judging by the small orange yukata the younger turtle was wearing he was more than ready to go.

“Hey squirt, you’re looking snazzy.” That earned her a small embarrassed blush over his face. Leo forgot at that moment what the occasion was as he picked up her younger brother in the air and hugged him. But that happy moment was drowned the moment she heard familiar footsteps. Sure enough the brown colored rat stood there in his own crimson yukata with a strait wooden cane in his left hand. His usual cautious ears laid flat against his head. Leo set her brother down for a moment and faced the elder rat.

“Your attire is on your bed.” Leo gave Splinter a quick understanding look and just as she’s about to go, the older rat placed a warm hand on her shoulder. “There’s a warm bath waiting for you as well.”

The female turtle gave him a single nod and made her way into her room and closed the door behind her. Any form of accessory that could be considered as clothing was taken off in an instant while she found herself in the corner of her room, it could be considered as a bathroom as there was a sink and a toilet. But rather the warm water was in a large metallic tub as little whisps of heat smoked up. She slowly entered inside the tub and closed her eyes momentarily at the change of temperature. She could feel the warm water go in every direction of her lower half up to mid abdomen, she wasted no time to start scrubbing any dirt and sweat that may have built up anywhere on her body. 

She used the mild warm water to rinse herself before then finally escaping the slightly dirty water. She towel-dried every part of her body when finally she made it over and saw a red Kimono ready out for her. There remained a slight crimson and gold design over the clothing. It looked beautiful… And it belonged to… “Are you sure?” Leo asked feeling a tall presence behind her.

“Yes, she would have love to see you in it.” Splinter said looking at the young teenage turtle in front of him. Leo knew more than anything that this kimono belonged to his wife, it was her favorite…

She slipped it on, and she didn’t have to turn around to see the slight hurt look in the old rat’s eyes. “Tang Shen and Miwa would have been so happy to see you in it…” He whispered, a pang of hurt inched in Leo’s heart at the sound of his daughter’s name. She wouldn’t have doubted the Miwa would have much more beautiful in this outfit than her any day…

The sound of pattering footsteps occurred making both inside the room turn around to see Mikey walk in; a soft smile appeared over his cherubic face the moment he saw his older sister. “Wow sis, you look awesome.”

Leo had to smile when she crouched down to see her brother. “Not as much as you.” She looked over to see the sash had been poorly tied as one of the sides had been rolled out of the hold.

“Make sure to keep this little sucker rolled with the other knot, Squirt.” She said tucking the hanging piece of the black sash in the back then rubbing his head with her calloused hand. The little one blew into her face slightly as to resemble spitting water out of his mouth playfully. Leo gave him a hug, Leo felt his lithe frame tremble against her, her sisterly instincts kicked in and brought him close and placed a gentle hand on the back of his head.

“It’s okay… It’s going to be alright, it’s your name has only been there once, they’re not going to pick you.” It seemed to calm Mikey down before she remembered something as she handed the pin that she got from the old woman to his little brother.

“See this little fella, she’ll give you good luck. As long as you wear this nothing bad will happen to you.” She reassured pinning the pin to his yukata. Mikey eyed the gold pin before giving his sister one of those adorable large smiles of his. Leo returned the gesture, but that was cut short the moment a loud whistle happened along the district. It’s time…

The way along towards the square alone was nerve-racking as it was. Hand in hand the two siblings separated from Splinter, lines of mutants and aliens made it towards the area of the reaping. Leo didn’t dare to lose of her brother’s hand just yet, however in moments she felt the hold over her brother loosen slightly. A single stifled gasp escaped his lips and in moment he started to gasp loudly. Leo quickly crouched down.

“It’s okay.” She tried, but it looked like Mikey was hyperventilating when he saw other mutants signing up.

“It’s going to be alright, they are only going to pierce your finger and sign you in, after that you go to your age group, once it’s over you come find me alright?” She said quickly, seeing one of those Kraang droids looking at her general direction.

Tears were evident in his summer sky eyes, the older of the two wiped them clean off his face. “It’s going to be alright.” Was the last thing she said to him as they were finally forced to separate from each other. Mikey watched in worry when he saw a young female mutant bird extend her wing when they pierced the top of the wing to draw some blood.

He winced especially when the droid took his own hand, he crunched his brows together at the sharp pain when they pricked his finger and pressed it against the paper, a small scanner ran over it and his name appeared in green letters.

“Alright next.” A male droid continued and he was moved out of the way and headed towards the rest of the boys around his age. The same happened to Leo, she barely made a face when they took her blood stamp then made her to go to her own age group. She ended up between two female mutates a mutant wolf and horse, she didn’t stare at them, and searched along the line of her 11 year old brother, but she couldn’t find the young turtle, but she did end up seeing her older hunting partner. Like Mikey he wore a plain scarlet yukata that was obviously wrinkled and faded out with the years he wore it during his time in the hunger games.

He mouthed, _‘You okay?’_

She had to give a small smirk and nod. _‘Why wouldn’t I be?’_ She mouthed back and that seemed to make Raph want to laugh, well at least until a rather peppy voice came along the way.

“Welcome, welcome, the time has come to select a tribute for the annual Hunger Games.” The figure standing on the stage was red furred mutant cat, she bore a yellow jumpsuit that revealed a majority of her furred shoulders and her face was glimmering with massive amounts of make-up. And ridiculously large gold jewels in her pointed ears and around her neck. Her hair on her head was a bright cherry red, darker than her actual fur tone, it was pinned up so only two long sideburns of that bright red color went down the sides of her slender face. But even her hair was assorted with both large and small jewels, mostly diamond but also different colored stones and pearls. 

“Now, before we begin, we have a special film that came all the way from the Capitol.” The same video replayed again, the same one that was played every year, to make sure to remind every district of the accident that happened seventy-four years ago the rebellion only led to a massacre. And as the punishment the Hunger Games were invented, joy… Leo faced Raph once more, seeing the slight distress in his face. Leo was more than aware of how many times her hunting companion had added his name in the ballot. A total of forty-two entries of his name in there, mostly over the fact that the more names that one put inside the ballot, the more grain and other food supplies the expecting tribute would gain for the month. Somewhat of an incentive to help the chances of that mutant or alien to enter in. She was sure that other beings in her district do the same for some extra food. It was the main reason why Leo had added her names more than once. A slick way, and even with those extra numbers neither one of them had been chosen once in the past years thankfully.

“Now the Time has come to select one courageous young man and woman, for the honor of representing district 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games.” Leo blinked the moment she heard the video ended and the female escort finally began to speak once more.

“Now usually we always begin with the ladies, but I shall say why don’t we mix it up quite a bit.” Leo looked strait at Raph seeing him tense for a moment. Blue eyes then reached up at the stage when the woman walked on the left side and searched for a name. For a moment Leo relax only slightly, it seemed quite strange why their escort would change the sudden drawing the males first this reaping… Something didn’t sound right.

Sapphire eyes scattered around to find her younger brother, and in moment she managed to spot that sea green colored head just in the same moment the red cat unfolded the paper. Every inch of her body freezed as her blood ran cold when the name was called out.

“Hamato, Michelangelo!”


	2. The Setting Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are the next chapter of the story. 
> 
> There are a couple of things that I rearranged and added here, so those who have read the Hunger Games book, you guys may not expect some things 
> 
> Well I don’t want to go into too much detail so here’s the story.
> 
> (((Now since the last note always seems to change to the next chapter, here's what I originally said for the bottom note in the first chapter))) 
> 
> ~Also to let you know I’m not entirely familiar with the whole difference between a komono and yukata, but it’s mostly in their fabric while a yukata is more cotton base, a komono is silk based.
> 
> Also yukatas are usually worn in the summer.
> 
> But now why did I base a komono more female while males get a yukata, mostly because more females wear komonos more then men (not saying that there are males who wear it, but more females do)  
> And I remember seeing online a yukata was more male based (at least what I saw)  
> So in my fic: females get komonos and males wear yukatas. 
> 
> (((I wanted to keep that in)))
> 
> Anyways that's about it for now.
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

 How could it have happened!?

No… This Had To Be A Joke! It Had To!

The chances of his name ever being drawn and on the first day; one in a million chance…!

No words could comprehend the feeling that Leo was feeling right now. None!

She manage to get a much better look at seeing the sea green colored turtle starting to move slowly toward the middle of the courtyard.  
In short she saw him reached behind his back making sure the sash around his midsection was properly aligned. Why is worrying about that right now!?

“Come on up.” The red cat continued, her cheerful voice making Leo sick to the bone.

She didn’t even control her actions anymore when she forced her way through the crowds of the female mutants and aliens when she also made it towards the middle passage between the gender groups.

“Mikey!” She yelled once she remained behind him at the distance. She saw his shocked face spin around to look at her.

“Mikey!” She cried once more, but as she even tried to make the first steps towards her brother, Kraang droids grabbed onto her.

Fear bubbled inside her frame as she felt those hands get heavier and started pulling her away from her brother, a leash to keep her away from her brother’s life.

She struggled, a troubled cry escaped her throat as they pulled her away farther.

Only one thing came to mind…

“I-I Volunteer! **I VOLUNTEER!** ” Those words had to have some effect on the droids because they loosened their hold on her.

“I Volunteer As Tribute!” Her voice was much more clearer than her last cries as she pushed one of the Kraangs away from her.

If the place wasn’t silent before, it is now.

Even the escort was shocked. “I-I believe we have a volunteer.” _**(N-1)**_

Her muscles began to work again because in moments she was already next to her brother, she crouched down and hugged him tightly.

“Mikey you need to get out of here!” The look on his face was horrified.

“No!”

She grasped his head tightly, any form of comfort she could be able to give to him. “Go find Splinter right now.”

**“No!”**

“I’m sorry Mikey!” Tears were burning in her sapphire eyes.

“Please Leave Mikey!” Her words weren’t even coherent anymore, even more when suddenly Raph grabbed a hold of the younger turtle. The little one struggled and screamed, calling for his older sister’s name. But Raph pulled him away and that was the last contact she had with her younger brother.

She felt hands on her shell as she was taken towards the stage.

“What a dramatic turn of events here in district 12. Yes well… District 12’s very first volunteer.” The red cat sounded excited.

Leo didn’t even bother to listen or try to pay attention to anything else as she was finally up in the stage.

The sounds around her were muffled even the escort’s voice was foggy. “What’s your name dear?” She asked the moment Leo was facing the entire district in the center of the stage.  
  
“Hamato, Leonardo.” She felt like her mouth was full of cotton when she spoke into the microphone.  
  
“Well I bet my jewels that was your brother, wasn’t it?” She asked sounding rather more excited by the second.  
  
Leo gazed across the place, and there she managed to find her brother, who was clinging onto Splinter his eyes shut tight as tears flowed freely. Splinter looked up and she saw the devastation in his eyes upon seeing her on stage.  
  
“Yes…” She didn’t have the energy to speak anymore.  
  
The cat smiled. “Let’s give a big round of applause to our very first volunteer!”  
  
She was the only one who clapped, her quick claps sounded miniscule in the area.  
  
There was no sudden movement from the other mutants and aliens, but in short suddenly someone in the front row lowered their upper body.  
And one by one the rest followed in suit. It was a bow; a given motion of respect to someone that had died or someone who earned that honor. It also could mean a proper good bye to someone they loved.  
  
“Right then,” she seemed miffed and almost silent, but at that point the female turtle didn’t care anymore, she felt like she was going to pass out.  
  
“Now then since we have a female volunteer let’s choose once more for the male tribute.”  
  
A the corner of her eyes Leo noticed that the one that held Mikey’s name sat on the table that supported the bowl of names. It had been a large relief seeing her brother was safe from these wretched games.  
  
The cat dug her paws in deep and when she felt confident enough she plucked out a single thin paper.  
  
Similarly like how she did before she glanced at the name then reading-  
  
“Hiiragi, Donatello!” She announced.

Blue eyes almost widened at the name. She knew his name, she knew him…

She had been easily able to track him down as he made his way towards the center as the droids escorted him towards the stage.

His attire was simple, a white shirt and black pants. He looked beyond nervous and slightly twitchy as the cat woman eased him up to he stage on the other side of Leo with the microphone in the center.

The cat put a hand on both his and Leo’s shoulder.

“Here we are!” Her peppiness was more annoying than ever. “Our tributes from district 12. Well come on you two shake hands.”

Leo’s heart skipped a beat. And it was in moments that she was forced to see him head on.

Sapphire met reddish brown.

A cold and almost wet sensation ran down her spine, just seeing those eyes had those feelings return, the sinking pit of her stomach growing ever so largely. Slowly she finally let go and extended her hand, their hands were cold when they touched each other.

The red cat was more than happy now.

“Happy Hunger Games.” She stood straighter.

_“And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor.”_

0o0

Leo didn’t even register what happened because in moments she was shoved into a room inside the Justice Building. There was a couch a vase or two a couple of wooden chairs and a desk at the near corner close to the window.

But Leo didn’t have any mental energy to even try to appreciate the furbish room. In fact she almost wanted to vomit over it, the sinking feeling in her stomach wouldn’t leave her mind or body, the events that happened today were more than enough for her.

She felt her blue eyes look out of the window seeing the people in the courtyard finally leave slowly, they all had to be more than happy that they weren’t reaped this year. Something she didn’t have the current luxury over…

There was a quick squeak that made Leo turned around to see the polished oak door suddenly open.

“You have three minutes.” The Kraang Droid said instantly, and moments later Leo was attacked by a bear crushing hug. Blue eyes widened and upon seeing the shivering form and familiar sea green colored skin, she already knew who it was.

Tears stained the red kimono, Leo felt every inch of her body forcing herself not to cry. She couldn’t, the cameras would see the after effects of her crying and that and it would be used as a weakness against her.

“Why…” Mikey barely mustered. “Why did you do it!?”

His eyes were swollen red just as he lifted his head up to see her.

“It’s okay.” She started bringing him close to her once more, she couldn’t help but to close her eyes when her hand touched the back of his head.

“I didn’t want you to change.”

The room went silent at that moment. There was no way that she would allow her little brother to see death in person. And with the lack of hunting skills that she neglected to teach him, chances are if he didn’t die in the blood bath he would have died from hunger. And even if he did survive he wouldn’t be the same anymore…

She shivered at the thought.

“B-But… I don’t want…-” He couldn’t finish his words.

“I wanted to do this squirt, besides you’ll still have Klunk to keep you company.” She stated lightly scratching the bottom of his chin.

The little brother didn’t prevent himself from giggling a bit from the tickle.

This was the Mikey she wanted, not the one that would come out of the arena.  
  
The two remained hugging for a moment when suddenly Leo had to separate from each other for a moment. Sapphire irises looked ahead of her, right there was Splinter. Leo stood straight and stood up, she looked up at the tall rat.

Her hairless brows crossed. “Don’t You Dare Give Up On Him. You hear me!”

The older mutant looked almost surprised. “You have to be there for him cause I won’t be. You have to be strong, don’t go back to that depression like you did before.” She stated to Splinter who blinked slowly, allowing Leo to see his wet orbs.

“There’s no Me to help you this time, and what ever you see on screen, you must fight through it.” She continued, making sure to stress it as much to get the message through.

“Don’t cry.” She stood straighter, staring directly at the older mutant that took them in, directly into his soft ruby eyes.

The rat nodded, there was a tightening his fingers around the wooden staff as he tried to hold his tears in. Leo felt her stomach rush, and seeing his eyes glistening she didn’t know what to expect because in a moment she felt warm arms wrap around her. Leo’s body went completely stiff, but in seconds she returned the gesture and hugged him back. She felt his quivering arms tighten his grip around her.

“Please come back… my daughter…” He managed and that didn’t prevent her eyes from glaring with tears.

She forced her eyes to shut tight, she couldn’t let them out!

The door opened making Leo and Splinter split up, three pairs of eyes turned around to see a Kraang Droid come in. “Time’s up.”  
“Wait!” Mikey shouted, and in moments Leo’s hand was lifted up when something then landed on her palm.

“To protect you.” Leo looked down to see the same golden pin she gave to Mikey before the reaping. She was attacked by another hug however that only lasted for less than a second when both family members were dragged out of the room.

“You WILL Win Sis! I Know You can! Promise Me!” Mikey managed once more as he was now beyond the door.

On instinct she tried to go after them. “I Will! I love you!” She shouted moments before the door slammed closed.

She was alone again.

She stared at the door, part of her wondered if she would be able to open it and at least see outside. Just to try, she was already reaching for the door knob-

The door opened once more and a familiar, slightly tall turtle walked in.

“You really have gone far this time Fearless.” Raphael said upon seeing wide blue eyes.

The female turtle let lose a quick sigh of relief when they both embraced tightly.

“You have to win.” He said after separating from his hunting partner. “Listen to me, you’re stronger than they are; get to a bow, it’ll be your best shot.” Raphael told her.

“They may not have a b-”

“Then make one and show them how good you are. They just want a good show, that’s all they want.”

If that was to make her feel better, it wasn’t working.

“You also know how to hunt.”

“…Animals,” Leonardo told him, her voice barely over a whisper.  
  
“It’s no different,” Raphael argued placing his hands on her shoulders.  
  
“There’s only twenty four of us Raph, and only one comes out.” Leonardo said, staring directly at those acid green orbs.  
  
“Yeah, and it’s going to be you.” Raphael said softly, Leo didn’t know when he did, but suddenly slightly cool hands grabbed both sides of her face gently.  
  
“I know you’re going to win. You have to.” He was pleading…  
  
That was the second time someone told her that she was going to win. Chances of that happening were beyond low, there will be competition that can surpass her abilities.  
Especially the children mutants and aliens from the wealthier districts, adolescents that had been trained their whole lives for this.  
Males that are most likely larger than her, and females who know twenty different ways to kill their victim with a kitchen knife.  
  
Anyone lesser will be weeded out to get the real fun.  
  
And let’s not get started on the children of the careers…  
  
A droid poked his head in. “Time’s up.”  
  
Fear was evident in her face. “Take care of them Raphael! Whatever you don’t let them starve!” She cried grasping onto her friend one last time in a hug.  
  
And like her brother Raphael was pulled away from her, the male turtle struggled with the droid, anything to stay somewhat longer. There was a fierce determination in his face. “Don’t worry I will!”  
  
Raph passed the door, he still tried to stay inside the room. “Look Leo, I-”  
  
The door slammed closed for a second time. There wasn’t anyone else that came in that was close to her.  
  
It was only minutes before the red furred cat came inside, her peppiness still lingered there.  
  
“Alright off we go, come on dear.” She smiled slightly allowing Leo to give one last look outside the window. The last time she would ever see her home ever again.  
  
…  
  
Leo didn’t even bother to take a good gander at Donatello, but she noticed that he had been crying for a while now. And did nothing to hide it even when the reporters arrived at the station. There was an emotionless face over her as the cameras flashed brightly each time; multiple times in fact. Leo felt her stomach jump slightly when she saw another camera man get up close and personal towards her. The female turtle did initially flinched, but that was only less than a moment when the red cat got in the way.  
  
“Alright move along now, we must be going.” She huffed placing her hands on her hips.  
  
A droid came behind the two tributes, Leo only had a small moment to see the alien controlled robot for a moment when suddenly they were pushed closer to the metallic train. There was absolutely no chance of escaping right now, and in moments both turtles found themselves in the train.  
  
A second later the cat mutant walked in. "Well wasn’t that fun?” She asked a large smile on her face.  
  
Neither of the two answered. Making the cat’s mouth turn into a straight line.  
  
Leo did face back through the circular window, managing to see the somewhat clean train station when all of a sudden started to move.  
It was a slow start, but the moment it started to go, the train jolted for a moment; not having expected for the train to react in such a motion caused both young turtles to almost fall.  
  
Leo pushed her hands out to at least catch herself, but she found that she didn’t need to when she grabbed onto something soft and warm.  
There was a small grunt all the same while.  
  
Leo felt her eyes widened when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She lifted her head up to see a rather flushed turtle stare at her with reddish brown eyes. The shorter turtle instantly removed herself as if the other was made of fire all the same while glaring at him.

“Now, Now…” The red furred cat started placing a fist on her hip. “No need to get hostile towards one another during the trip, it takes almost an entire day to make it to the capital from district 12.” She stated almost getting between the two tributes.  
  
“Come I’ll show you where your rooms are at.” She started starting to lead the way.  
  
Having no other disputes with each other, they followed the older mutant.  
  
“My name is April O’Neil, but calling me April is fine, now shall we.” The escort paused for a moment then facing the tributes.  
  
“This is your room dear.” April stated facing the blue eyed turtle. “You’re more then welcome to go in, but I would figure that both of you are more hungry than anything.” She assumed, and boy was she right.  
  
The two young turtles followed the red cat and in moments they were in a completely decorated room.  
  
The dinning hall was amazing, decorated with a gold and crystal chandelier; but the main course of the cart was the food itself. It had been stacked on the table, different types from the typical salad to the beautifully decorated cake. Leonardo felt her stomach talk from just the sight of the foods.  
  
And she wasn’t the only one when another sounded right next to her. Blue eyes scanned over to see the taller turtle’s mouth slightly agape and reddish brown eyes dilated as large as hers.  
  
“Well certainly, this is simple meal but I can assure you that both of yo-” April never got to finish her sentence when both young mutants reached a plate and stack it full of food.  
  
Leo packed her plate with as much food as possible until once she was satisfied she sat down, whereas Donatello seem to still be deciding as what to choose next.  
  
_*Funny…*_ Leo pondered, _*-I thought for being a bakers’ son he wouldn’t be this hungry.*_  
  
She could still remember the deliciously decorated cakes and the fresh scents of the bakery when she would pass by. Many times she would wonder in the past how much it would be to be able to at least try one of those cakes.  
  
That thought was quickly wiped away the moment she tried one of the foods, her mouth watered at the taste itself. My goodness the food was absolutely out of this world!  
  
Don apparently mentally agreed with her considering how he was quickly scoffing the food down as quick as her, once he sat down with her.   
  
“You think that they would teach you proper manners,” April scoffed.  
The turtles only looked at her, even as Leo held a fork inside her mouth after trying the mashed potatoes.  
  
“Well at least you eat with the utensils, last years tributes scampered in here and ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. I could not eat anything that day..."  
  
_*The two kids must have lived and maybe worked around the Mogul, it’s the worst job to be able to support a family.*_ Leo pondered as the fork slowly slipped out of her closed lips.  
  
Chances were that those two must have not have had enough food for at least one day of their lives.  
  
_*Pretty sure table manners were the last thing on their minds.*_ The thought process continued. Donatello is a baker's son, and Splinter and his wife taught their daughter, Mikey and Leo to eat properly, so yes, she was more than capable as to how to handle a fork and knife.  
  
“A relief truly, I almost thought you two didn’t have somewhat decent manners.” April continued.  
  
Leo slipped the fork out of her mouth, she slanted her blue eyes into a glare at the older woman. With a fluid motion Leo sat down her fork on the table and grabbed some of her piled food with her hand and shoved it in her mouth without a second thought. April’s lips taut together in disgust, though it looked like she more irritated then angry.  
  
She placed her furred arms on her hips. “Where on Panem is Casey?” Her pointed ears twitched making her look at her right, “I’ll be right back, and make sure to bring that rough house mentor here too.” And with that she left the cart leaving both teenagers alone.  
  
Sure was awkward…  
  
The two reptiles mostly ate their meal in silence, it was only until Leo was a bit near halfway finishing her food that she did notice her companion.  
  
She stared over at the second district resident, for the most part his plate was now mostly empty leaving a curious olive colored turtle staring at his fork curiously. Leo blinked a bit at the other turtle, catching a quick glimpse at his eyes seeing the genuine observation in them.  
  
_*I guess his stomach isn’t the only thing that’s hungry.*_ Leo pondered softly, realizing that he was one of the few students that did really well in their school.  
  
That alone also brought another, more sensitive memory…  
  
There was a slight mumble under his lips with his three fingered hand under his chin in observation. That was until he realized he had an audience.  
  
Brown eyes looked up causing a small blush to reappear on his face.  
  
“Soooo…” He tried breaking the ice. “This food is good huh?” Donatello said, obviously trying to start a conversation.  
  
Leo stared at him for a moment. _*Does he even remember..?*_ She wondered, subconsciously her range of sight moved to her hands, specifically the one now reholding the fork.  
  
And before she could even think about it, the feeling of cold water running down her back almost scared the wits out of the female turtle. She sat stiff for a brief second the cold sensation causing her to almost drop her fork. And she may have, had there not been an olive green colored hand waving in front of her face.  
  
“Hey, you there?” Don asked making the slightly dazed girl stare at him.  
  
That broke her train of thoughts. “Huh?”  
  
“I was asking if you have any idea what kind of mentor we are going to have.”  
  
Leo didn’t exactly answer, as she only stared at her fork again. But to give him something she shrugged without giving him any eye contact. Sure enough that cause him to be a bit uncomfortable. However before anything could be said or done heavy footsteps sounded behind the duo.  
  
Both of the them turned around to see a dark colored and very drunk wolf walk in. He was quite a mess, his fur was disheveled and his button up shirt was open, showing his furry chest and stomach. And to make matters worst his pants were unbuckled and dangerously hanging off his hips.  
  
He didn’t even give regards of his appearance as he walked over to the smaller table and took one of the bottled beers. He bit the top and spat out the bottle cap as it landed on the floor with a clink; he took a large drink from the brown colored bottle.  
  
“A-Are you our mentor?” The taller turtle asked staring at the adult mutant.  
  
“Yeah, what’sit to yah?” The wolf questioned squinting his eyes at them.  
  
“We’re the tributes from district 12, I’m Hiiragi, Donatello and-”  
  
“Hamato, Leonardo.” She introduced shortly.  
  
“Alright so you’re the new train that I have to tributes…-” The wolf hunched near the couch. “No biggie…!”  
  
And with that he collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Both turtles stared at each other.  
  
Don faced Leo. “So who’s taking him back?”  
  
“I don’t think anyone really cares.” Leo stated crossing her arms.

“At least lets put him on the couch.” Don tried to reason standing up from his chair.  
  
For a moment she stare at him wondering if he were serious, but with a moment of seeing the snoring wolf and Donatello’s reddish hues, she sighed and stood up.

It was quite the effort but they at least got the drunk mutant up to a laying position on couch.  Her appetite already gone just by smelling his breath. Did this guy vomit before coming here?!  
  
“Alright, I’m out.” She said making her way out of the dunning room, her unfinished food forgotten.  
  
0o0  
  
Leo’s memory served her well when she made it back to the door of her temporary room. She didn’t exactly get a good look at the room at all so at least she woul-  
  
The second the metallic door slid open her eyes widened greatly; sure enough, this was nothing like her room.  
  
Leo stepped in not paying attention to when the door closed behind her automatically. The room here was much more fancier and expensive then the room inside the Justice Building, that’s for sure.

The bed looked soft and ready to be used, she dragged her hand over the fabric, and sure enough the material was more sophisticated and softer than her old bed and quilts will ever be.  
  
The thoughts of dinner being served soon racked in her head when she untied the sashes of the red kimono allowing the material to fall onto the carpet covered floor.  
  
She moved her way over and saw the bathroom, it was rather a bit small but was sure luxurious. She stepped into the shower and in moments the droplets of water ran down her frame. Normally Leo took baths so this was different, it felt like spring rain, only much warmer.  
  
The most interesting factor was that she was able to adjust the temperature as she pleased. The only way to get warm water back in her district was to boil it.  
She lifted her head so the warm water would drizzle on her head, feeling the water roll down her bare arms. She felt it enter inside her shell and run down in the inner part of her plastron, it sure felt nice…  
  
This might be something she’ll get used to, maybe…  
  
Suddenly the water got colder. Leo blinked her eyes open, she felt the soft sprinkles turn rough and cold, making her back away from the water.  
  
Suddenly something flashed in her head… she could easily remember it.  
  
_**…**_  
  
It had been some time since Mikey and her surrogate mother died. Along with the reaping of their sister and the result, an almost dead-on-depressed Splinter. He didn’t do anything besides just sit there, looking at the homemade flower pot his daughter made in grief.  
  
The side effects? Leaving Mikey and Leo on their own, hardly any food or help on anything.  
  
It’s been nearly a week since the three of them had any form of proper nourishment, and with how Splinter didn’t even move to work, chances are they were eventually to succumb even further into hunger.

* * *

Ten year old Leo breathed heavily as she brought her arms closer to her body. The temperature was more than rough for her and the rain felt like cold needles on her.  
She raced finding a single place she would be able to hide in, her prayers were answered as she spotted a bridge.  
  
She didn’t think twice to run under and once inside the smell was something to complain about, but she didn’t dwell on it. After all, it was the only thing that could help her right now, even if it was near the Mogul.

Water dripped down her face and body, her core temperature was reaching down to lower levels that may bring concerns considering she was cold blooded.

Leonardo brought her legs closer to her plastron, all she would be able to do right now was hope she would be able to find at least a trash can or something that had food around that she could take.

She didn’t want to resort to stealing, but by the looks of it she was going to have to consider it…

  
Her mind went back to her little brother, seeing his desperate little eyes and his incredibly thin body, begging for food.

_“Sis…” Leonardo looked down at her 6 year old brother, he was hugging his stomach. She brought him closer hugging around his small frame while she rested her head on his own._

_“I’m hungry…” The little one whimpered._

_“It’s okay…” She tried to calm her brother as she got up. “Wait here okay…” She said softly with a small smile. “I’ll bring us something okay?” She offered handing him the purest smile she could afford._

_Mikey only stared up his summer sky eyes filling with tears. “I promise squirt, just stay out of the trouble okay?”_

She didn’t let him finish as she made it out the door of her house. She made sure he didn’t go out either she had no idea what affect the rain would do to his little body. She wasn’t entirely sure if her brother got the same type of immune system as she has, and she prayed to whatever force was out there that he didn’t.

But she wasn’t going to take any chances.

Finally leaving the temporary safety of under the bridge, Leo raced out of the lower terrain of the rain filled stream carve walked down the Mogul area and across the dirt road, hoping to find any garbage cans to see if there was anything that could be considered as food inside.

And there something caught her nostril’s attention, she sniffed and sure enough she smelled fresh bread. Without thinking she raced under the pouring weather towards the grey colored building.

She walked past the front of the bakery, and her eyes caught the sight of what she was looking for. The turtle had no resentment and raided the garbage can, it stunk that was for certain, but she dug in hoping to find something.

However that was worst moment as suddenly a sickly yellow turtle walked out carrying a trash bag, her grey eyes caught sight of her, she grabbed a rock and threw it at Leo.

The darker colored turtle jumped at the near hit, making her see the mutant woman glare daggers at her.

“Get the hell away cretin! I will get the droids if you don’t leave!” She shouted holding another rock in her hand.

Leo didn’t bother to disobey and bolted away before the woman could do anything else. She looked back she saw the older turtle huff and hand the trash can to another turtle, a much younger and slightly darker but still pale turtle.

It had to be the woman’s son as the similar traits shared between them, for some reason Leo couldn’t find herself to leave as of yet for some reason she continued to see the small turtle when he threw the trash out. And it was then she saw the thin turtle look at her, it was brief but it was something.

The rain continued to drain onto the place hard, it forced her to stay under the tree for a moment, at least until the water lessen slightly.

Leo didn’t know how long it’s been, but she felt her stomach cramping badly. She wanted to grab it, but her arms wouldn’t move as fluidly.

 _*So this is how it’s like to starve…*_ She thought bitterly, how could she give up… not like this…

A door slammed open, making tired blue eyes stare up at the bakery. A furious mother glowered at her son.

“How dare you burn that bread you little worthless reptile! Throw it out to the pigs!” She slapped her child. Hard. It almost made the thin turtle to fall out.

“How could I even consider you as a son!?” She questioned harshly before slamming the door shut.

Even at the distance Leo could see the small trail of blood that ran down in the center of his bottom lip and partially staining the top one. For a moment the pale turtle didn’t exactly move he stared at the normal pigs before back in her direction, Leo lifted her head slightly to see the other stand still. The olive turtle looked behind him, as if checking if his mother was there, and in one quick motion threw the two loaves of bread toward Leo.

The female terrapin stood there stunned, but while she tried to get up the taller turtle already made it back inside the bakery. Leo looked at both the door and bread, she didn’t waste any time as she quickly picked up the bread.  
  
Even with the cold water dripping on the bread loaves; starting to make them soggy, it was still warm, burnt on the bottom, but edible nonetheless.  
  
She gripped the loaves of bread tightly to her plastron and raced to her home, Mikey was sure in for a surprise.

* * *

Being brought back to reality, Leo realized that she was still under the shower.  
  
It should have been quick, she didn’t need to shower much considering her reptilian side of her genes. Leonardo shut the water off, the steam still slithered in the air when she got out of the shower. She quickly grabbed a towel and dried herself out.  
  
And no matter how many times she tried the memory wouldn’t leave her alone. And why would it, there was no way she would ever forget the deed that Donatello have done for her and her brother.  
  
It gave them a little bit more energy to last just long enough until Leo finally made the decision to grow up and support her brother. Splinter once had been a hunter before he followed into a healer like his wife, Leonardo had taught herself eventually how to use a bow, which was a horrible start.  
  
But desperation was a strong motivator, and eventually she had gotten better, thankfully in time too…  
  
_‘KNOCK!’ ’KNOCK!’_  
  
The young turtle tensed in that moment for a second, before realizing it was only someone outside of the door. Not thinking about putting anything on she walked over and opened the door.  
  
She should have figured it was April.  
  
“Oh good you’re in here.”  
  
Leo gave her a weird look.  
  
“Anyways, I just wanted to tell that dinner is ready.” April smiled ignoring the turtle's expression- until Leo just climbed into the bed.  
  
“I’m not really hungry thanks.” Leo stated still looking at her.  
  
April sighed quickly then replaced it with another large smile. “Alright whatever you may chose, well in close to an hour the reaping videos of the tributes of all the districts will be shown. You are more than free to see it in your room or come to the main car to see the footage.”  
  
April’s smile lasted no more than 3 seconds judging by the look Leo gave her, April loosen the smile a bit and waved her hand to leave.  
  
“Well it’s up to you, I have to go, have a good night.” And with that the red cat left.  
  
The reptile sighed, it would take up to a day before reaching the capital. She might as well as see who she will facing off against in the arena. Leonardo sat down on the bed and grabbed the weird device on the counter, it as simple similar to the one she had at home.  
  
She clicked the screen on and watched the footage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy was this chapter long or what?
> 
> I didn’t want to make it badly into segments like how it was done the movie, but hey I did try  
> Now apart from that I made a considerable amount of changes to the story itself. I did mention about this in the first chapter notes and I intend to keep it that way. 
> 
> Yes, I know I made April and Casey a ‘bit’ out of character considering it sounds like it their characters could be reversed in a way (since this is their 2003/2007 incarnations) but I have my reasons. 
> 
> Like I said everyone’s characters (with the exception of a couple) will have a different back-story and thus will act differently from their animated forms. 
> 
> So be aware of that, you might actually be confused as what characters I will decide to act from the HG series.  
> Okay with that out of the way here are the notes: 
> 
> Okay, N-1 = Note 1
> 
> (1) Alright, I know in the book and movie that a person can only volunteer for a person of their gender.  
> Like how Katniss did for her sister Prim, and it wouldn’t have worked since in this case I made Leo a girl and Mikey a boy, well there’s the change. 
> 
> *A family member within the age limit may volunteer for their reaped family member regardless of gender as long as there is not someone of that volunteer’s gender. 
> 
> Example: Let’s say a female tribute got reaped first, then Mikey’s name was pulled, Leo wouldn’t be able to volunteer for Mikey since there is already a female tribute. 
> 
> Hopefully I cleared that out  
> …  
> So that’s pretty much it for the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it, see you guys then


	3. Morning Fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hey everyone, yup this story is still going on I don't plan to end it just yet 
> 
> And you won’t believe what I have in store for this story. Now this chapter was a bit more book orientated compared to the movie, so expect some of that in this story (well at least to those that read the book) 
> 
> *There is nothing wrong with not reading the book, I'm just say keep a reader's eyes for that
> 
> Anyways with that out of the way here’s the next chapter

* * *

 

The first thing that Leo did when the video finished showing the tributes was lay down on the soft bed.

She sighed pressing a three fingered hand on her face, so at least four of them were careers and there were a couple of children who had made it to the age of 18 and were unfortunate to get into the games in their final year.

And boy did some of them look large…

She honestly didn’t know what was to come of her, and worst of all what would be of her family? Regardless if Splinter sees her die, what if he lets go again… leave Mikey to fend for himself.

He can’t hunt…

Worry shrouded over her frame like a blanket, the only thing she could really wish was to go back home and forget this ever happened.

But thanks to this damn train none of that is going to come any time soon.

She rolled over on her bed subconsciously gripping the soft silk-like sheet with her; she must have fell asleep because the next thing she knew someone was tapping her shoulder.

She groaned and turned over, the first reaction she had when opening her eyes was to pull away and sit up at alien that is in her room.

The being is female, and she was pretty young for her age. Her pale caramel colored skin looked soft and innocent with wide brown eyes that lacked full brightness. Her hip-length blonde hair was pulled into a single braid behind her, a blue ribbon being the only ornament coiled in the hair. She wore a deep blue dress that reached mid-thigh but thankfully under that were sky blue leggings and dark boots that matched the color of the dress.

“Who are you?” Leo asked sitting straighter when the young alien didn’t do anything, and quite frankly she looked practically harmless too.

Leo tilted her head, and that was when the turtle caught sight of the weird headband the silent alien had on. It looked like it was made of some kind of metal that kept her hair back from her face extending down to the point it covered her ears like earmuffs.

The pale alien stared at her with her large eyes for a moment before making a motion with her hand to get up. Her long fingers almost reaching the turtle from the extension.

Leo did do that but she was still confused as to what was going on.

Noticing this, the alien pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to the turtle.

_‘Hello, my name is Renet, nice to meet you.’_

Leo blinked before staring up, the young alien didn’t bother to wait when she grabbed a pair of clothing for the turtle. She set it on the oak counter before bowing down and leaving the turtle alone.

Leo rose a brow up, she wanted to question it, however upon seeing the clothes she had no choice but to dressed in them.

A simple blue robe was all it was when she left the room.

Renet was waiting for her, she stood outside when Leo exited, all the child did was point at one direction, Leo quickly recognized the path and gave a simple nod then left.

The smell of the food was making her stomach rumble. It actually made her step up her pace; the smell of breakfast was alluring her closer.

“You will freeze to death by doing that kid.” A slightly slurred voice came from the inside, the moment the doors slid open blue eyes managed to catch sight of three mutants inside.

“What if I make a fire?” Don questioned leaning in slightly towards the older male.

“If you want to get killed.” Casey replied grabbing a fork and skewering what looked like bacon.

To his side April was drinking something hot, and judging just how she was relaxing it was either tea or coffee.

Leonardo could tell because the older mutant made similar body motions as Splinter did when he drank tea, where they lived tea roots grew practically everywhere around their home. And sometimes Leo would get lucky in rare trades that sometimes Vinea would supply some coffee beans and at the cost of a bird or squirrel.

Splinter would have been an addict for coffee if they had an unlimited supply of that stuff.

But in her opinion it was too bitter to drink.

“What can get you killed?” Leo asked the moment she sat down.

“You’re up early Sweetheart.” Casey stated, cutting up his sausages.  
  
Leo blinked wide at the name. “What did you just call me?”  
  
Casey only shrugged while he grabbed a white mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. “I was just giving some lifesaving advice.”  
  
That perked her interest forgetting about the weird name he gave her. “Like what?”  
  
She turned to Don who subconsciously passed Leo a mug. Leo looked at it seeing a creamy brown substance inside it.  
  
“I was just asking about how to find shelter.” Donatello told her, ignoring the look Leonardo gave him. The taller turtle lowered his eyes at the mug he gave her.  
  
“It’s called hot chocolate, it’s really good.” He said when averted his eyes away from her and continuing to eat his meal.  
  
“Which would come in handy if you’re still alive.” Casey muttered, buttering his toast.  
  
“The shelter or the cup?”  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Leo felt her patience growing thin with the black mutant wolf, forgetting about the mug she stared at the older sluggish mutant with cold eyes. “How do you find shelter?” She asked.  
  
“Pass the marmalade.” The wolf asked, not answering the female’s question.  
  
“How DO you find shelter.” She asked again, making sure to emphasize her words at the same time grabbing a fabric napkin.  
  
The wolf stared at her momentarily with irritation. “Give me a chance to wake up, sweetheart.” He drawled out, Leo’s face grew hot, when did this guy go on calling her that!?  
  
Casey moved his claw into his pocket and grabbed a metal flask, in the fastest motion since she met the drunkard he added what looked like alcohol to his coffee.  
  
“This mentoring thing is taxing stuff.” Casey grumbled giving an absentminded look at his toasted bread.

Don glanced nervously at Leo, and gulped when the fabric napkin ripped into two between her hands.

Casey let lose an frustrated sigh and reached for the citrus jam himself. That was the last straw, Leo grasped a knife and stuck it in between Casey’s fingers stabbing the table as well. The sharp edge nicking a few strands of fur from his hand.

Minus April’s loud gasp the room was dead silent.

Two different shades of blue eyes glared at each other. Finally letting up Casey removed his hand and pulled the knife that was embedded in the mahogany surface.

“You’re that desperate Sweetheart?” He said bitterly using the knife that almost sliced his hand  
  
“You really want to know how to stay alive? You get people to like you.” He spat out, finally getting a hold of the orange colored jam on his biscuit.  
  
Sapphire eyes widened in surprise.  
  
“Oh, not what you were expecting.” He said, he almost sounded satisfied.  
  
“When you’re in the middle of the games, and you’re starving or freezing, some water, a knife or even some matches can mean the difference between life and death. And those things only come from sponsors.” He put down the knife after finally spreading the amounted he wanted.  
  
“And the only way to get sponsors, you have to get people to like you.” He gave Leo another glare appose to her surprised one. “And right now, you’re not off to a good start.” Casey took a bite out of his toasted biscuit.  
  
Suddenly the train sounded different, Leo blinked and looked towards her side to see that the green scenery transformed into something more metallic, at the corner of her sight she notice Donatello stand up. “There it is.”

Sure enough there it was, the train inhabitants saw the train approaching a big city. The capitol’s buildings were made of steel surrounded by high green colored mountains.

A moment of darkness when the train drove in through a tunnel and came out to see aliens and mutants alike dressed in extremely bright colors and extravagant clothes.

Their cheers almost echoed in the train when it started to slow down at the station.

Leo felt every inch of her, even her shell, go numb as each citizen got a gander of them; they certainly did treat them like celebrities.  
  
Don got up as curiosity got the best of him to see, he couldn’t even help but smile and wave, the wealthy citizens reacted and cheered louder.  
  
Casey turned toward Leonardo with a smirk.  
  
“Better keep this knife,” he handed the orange jelly covered knife to Leonardo.

“Cause he sure knows what he’s doing.”

Leo watched him take another bite out of his toast, another cold sensation ran down her frame.

_*What the hell did I get myself into…?*_

0o0

The next three hours were nothing but shame and torture for Leo as she was forced to strip out of her clothes and each of three aliens gathered around her going about what to do and scrubbing and removing any extra keratin on her shell.

She felt the tools on her, the knives they used to clip her shell and the motored tool to smooth it out. The bristles on the brushes they used were hard on the brush as they scrubbed, and there was this heavy scented odor traversed in the room Leo felt like she would vomit her breakfast just with the smell alone.

A small pink alien looked at her before looking at her plastron. A small blush crept over her face when slim and long fingers trailed over her plastron, moving quickly down the crevices.

The pink alien turned over and spoke to her companions, Leo had question marks all over her head when she spoke.

Sure enough the alien language was something she was not going to know at all.

“W-what?”

The pink alien blinked and brought at an arm close to her practically naked form.

“I’m sorry…” She said trying to recall her words. “Not am good speaking English.” She mustered barely recalling her words.

She turned over and faced one of her companions. She called over and a blue alien came over and examined.

They spoke among themselves when the blue one, who was the tallest of the three, faced Leo straight on; her accent heavy but her words more than clear. “She said she was going to clean some spots on your plastron.”

Leo eyed them carefully especially when the remaining purple alien brought what looked like a weird looking pole with a curve over it.

But upon closer inspection Leo noticed a small patch of bristles at the tip. There was no warning when the blue alien brushed into the crevices of her plastron.

“Alright everything seems in order.” The blue alien spoke.

“Come with me please.” The tallest of the group said, Leo followed the alien across the cleaning room.

The blue female alien then opened the metallic door. “Alright here’s the shower, that soapy foam will remove the suds and any dirt you still have on.” She said gently.

Upon getting in, the water turned on covering Leo in it’s warm rain. She hesitated not one second to get rid of whatever soap they used off of her body, the smell was instantaneous one minute strong, another minute gone.

It was quick before the blue alien then led her towards another room as the aliens prepared the rest.

Anymore cleaning, clipping any scars or clips of her shell were fixed. Plus they removed the shell shedding along with clipping and filing her claws to smooth edge.

Leo had to stand for a while the three workers examined her.

They spoke among themselves debating over what was left.

“Alright, you are in perfect shape.” The blue alien smiled walking close to Leo a little.

“Normally we would have to brush you down, but since you have no fur you’re good to go.” The blue one said with a large smile.

“Thanks.” Leo said staring at each of them.

“Oh it’s not a problem, you look beautiful in your standards Leonardo, cannot wait to see what Irma will do.” This time it was purple alien, though not as fluid as the blue alien, it was clear.

Now that didn’t prevent a small blush appearing over the turtles cheeks, and that only made the workers almost squeal just how cute Leonardo looked right now.

The pink alien stepped forwards and placed a white metallic wristband around Leo’s wrist. The blue standing on the other side, and translated. “Alright, that’s it for now, you can wait here until your stylist comes, wait here alright.”

The female turtle nodded and sat down when the three aliens left. Leo picked at and examined the wristband, sure enough it was probably a tracker to make sure she wouldn’t leave or so…

There were many thoughts that came across her head as to who the stylist will be.  
  
She could only hope that her new stylist wasn’t going to be the same one that only decided to smear soot all over the tributes’ body.

She was more than certain that not only did the female cat felt uncomfortable with all that coal dust in her fur, but the male lizard must have felt more than uncomfortable being practically naked in public two years ago. Leo could not stop the shudder that raced down her spine.

Regardless if her shell prevented her from staying naked, she didn’t want to be covered in anything that will bite her back badly.

_*It no wonder those tributes didn’t get enough sponsors; if not any…*_

Her thoughts were strip clean of her head the moment the door opened. The door closed to reveal a solid black raccoon mutant walk in.

Her fur was neatly combed smoothly against her lithe frame and her glasses matched her white dress. There was a bit of a purple tone in her fur that only appeared at certain angles of lighting.

Besides the light affecting coloration, this mutant looked more natural compared to the rest of the capitol citizens. She didn’t wear a scandalous amount of makeup like a certain cat escort or worker, all she had was a simple layer of metallic purple eyeliner above her eyes.

For being female, even Leo couldn’t help but admit she looked rather attractive.

She gave Leo a confident smile, “Hello, I’m your stylist.” She extended her hand towards the younger mutant.  
  
“Call me Irma.” She greeted, her voice soft and sincere, her voice certainly lacked that weird accent that everyone had here. Leo stared at her hand before reaching out and shaking it.  
  
“Hamato, Leonardo.”  
  
A gentle smile appeared over her lips. “I have to say, what you did in the Reaping for your little brother, was the bravest thing I have ever seen.”  
  
Leo let go of her stylist’s hand and looked down slightly.  
  
“I’m sorry that this has happened to you, I know this must be hard for you and your family.” Irma said giving her a sympathetic look.  
  
Leo looked up at her in surprise, her eyes stared at her own with sympathy. It was surprising considering how many treated her like a celebrity here, Irma on the other hand treated her with care and compassion.  
  
“But I’m here to help you in any way I can.” She smiled at her, folding her paws firmly in front of her.  
  
Leonardo huffed at that. “Most people congratulate me.” She said, crossing her own arms in front of her plastron.

Irma examined the young turtle, from the tip of her head to the bottom of her toes.

Leo looked away slightly feeling a bit weirded out from her stylist’s stare. “I honestly don’t see the reason to cheer about it, I only wanted to protect my brother.” Leonardo said, trying to not sound pleased.

Was she angry? Yes, not only was she pulled away from her home, she was now forced to play in a deadly game with 24 other mutants and aliens to the death…

Irma walked around the young turtle. “Hmmm… give me a moment.”

Leo could feel those olive green eyes scan every inch of her body looking at every aspect until she stopped.

“You sure you came from district 12?” Irma asked suddenly, making Leo look back at her.

“Cause certainly your skin tone says otherwise.” She examined smiling when she returned in front of the turtle.

“Did you ever use any products?” Irma questioned.

Leo blinked before thinking back, she could remember Splinter sometimes making some creams from certain herbs and tree sap when it came to burns or dryness of skin, especially considering that she and Mikey were turtles. **_(N -1)_**

Since there wasn’t large pools of water apart from their bathtubs to keep them as hydrated, Splinter and Tang Shen would give them some homemade remedies to keep them as hydrated as much as possible.

“Yeah, my caretakers would sometimes give my brother and I some homemade creams to keep our skin from drying up too badly.”

Irma brightened up at those words. “Then what they were doing was right, they must have skilled hands and a heart full of wisdom to do such a thing. You skin tone is something that most aliens and mutants would die for here.”

Even with her slight irritation towards Splinter, she couldn’t help but smile at Irma’s words. She had expected this raccoon to stare at her like a piece of meat and ready to be served on a silver platter for the capitol, but so far she wasn’t doing any of those things.

“You’re new here aren’t you?” Leo asked suddenly, most of the stylists are always recognized through the television, especially those that the tributes are rooted for the most considering the successful outfits that gained them sponsors that would be sold in the capital for a high price.

Irma nodded. “This is my first official games I will be helping in.”

Leo arched a brow. “So you were given district 12?”

“On the contrary I asked for this district. I’ve always like the idea of making something that’s completely overlooked into shining like a jewel.”

Irma glanced gently at Leo. “Tonight is the Tribute Parade, and I can assure you that if you let me help you, the citizens will definitely remember you.”

Blue eyes crossed slightly. “So you’re here to help me look pretty?” Leo asked bitterly.

“I’m here to help you make an impression.” She stood in front of the turtle.

"So, Leonardo, about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Vernon, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Donatello. And we believe to dress you in complementary costumes," says Irma. "As you know, it's customary to reflect what your district stands for. You know what District 12 represents?”

Leo stared at her blankly. “Coal.”

Outfits of previous tributes came into mind, she shuddered at the thought of coal soot. "So, I'll be in a coal miner outfit?" She asked, hoping at least she wouldn’t stand practically naked.

"Not exactly. You see, Vernon and I think that coal miner thing's very overdone.” The raccoon paused placing a hand under her chin for a moment.

“I don’t think anyone is going to remember you in that. And we both want to make the District Twelve tributes unforgettable." Irma continued, allowing Leo to absorb the information.

Seemed reasonable.

“Usually the stylists always go for what the district goes for as a whole, like fishing and wood, but never on the more minor details, and I personally don’t want to focus on the coal itself but rather what it makes.”

Realization hit Leo hard like a brick. “You mean Fire?”

Irma smiled at the turtle. “Exactly, tonight you are going to burn bright like fire, and that introduction will burn for the rest of eternity.” She gingerly grabbed a hold of the younger mutant’s hands. Leo looked down with wide eyes at the gesture, but strangely she didn’t even try to pry Irma’s warm paws off of her.

“Trust me on this.” She stared at the turtle with strong, calm eyes.

Blue meet olive green, and she could see in those depths the trust and willingness to help her go into play.

Leo looked down at her hands, still connected with Irma’s and in one fluid motion looked back up at her stylist’s face.

“I trust you.”

0o0

The female turtle cannot explain how many times the day just zoomed for her because the next thing she could really comprehend she was covered in a black body suit; save for her shell she was completely covered in it.

Now normally she never really bothered with clothing, and much less shoes specifically made for her feet.

Irma looked around her, making sure no wrinkles were in place.

“I’ve always had a soft spot for district 12 and it’s coal, and with this.” She patted down an area on Leo’s arm. “I have a larger reason to love it now.”

She gazed up and gave her a warm expression and for once Leo couldn’t help but do the same, Irma was sure getting on top of her ‘favorite people she’s met in the capital’ list.

“Alright everything seems in order, just one more thing I have to ask.” Leo stared at the raccoon.

“What’s your favorite color?”

0o0

Don fidgeted in outfit, it almost felt weird wearing cloths considering he hardly did at home, save for special occasions.

“You look fabulous my good sir, I’m more than certain you are going to burn bright.” A male rat said walking besides the male turtle.

Unlike Irma, Vernon was a bit more fitting in the capital with pink and blue coloration in his fur, but it wasn’t too much compared to the rest of the aliens and mutants that live here.

“So you said you like purple?” Vernon asked sweetly bringing what looked like a silky fabric.

Don nodded and in seconds he was turned around so his shell was facing the rat and it wasn’t long until he felt something encircle his neck from behind.

“Magnificent!” Vernon said clapping his hands together.

“You know Irma was right about choosing 12, this is going to be splendid.” He said grinning.

Don didn’t know how to react, but it didn’t last long when he was suddenly grabbed by the wrist and dragged over towards his own carriage. He wondered if Vernon was right about this whole thing, he wasn’t sure. Right now all he really wanted was to-

His thoughts stop dead the moment he saw his fellow district representative.

Currently she was also getting her cape added around her neck like his, however it was blue compared to his, and those leather boots made her look taller, almost reaching his height, but one thing was… she looked rather-

A hand clasped over his shoulder, Don jumped and faced his stylist.

“A true work of art, don’t you think Irma?” Vernon asked catching the attention of both females.

The black raccoon smiled. “I would say so.”

Both tributes now stood close to their carriage. “Now normally this would be on the end of our work, but there are a few things we would like to add in.”

Irma held up two thin piece of fabric, one blue and the other purple. “Now we figured as much as wearing something like this needs something to flow along side the cape.” She gave one to Vernon, she walked over to Leo and held up the blue fabric.

“Mindful they were last minute adjustments, simple but they sure would work. Do you mind?” Leo agreed and closed her eyes allowing the fabric to go over her face, there was a couple of adjusting and shifting but eventually the piece was in place.

Irma held up a mirror.

Leo opened her eyes and she could not believe what she was seeing. The fabric was folded carefully around her head and the carefully cut holes meshed perfectly with her eye shape. It almost made her eyes glow with the slight tint color difference, but even so they almost looked the same shade of blue.

It felt and looked right.

At the small corner of the mirror she noticed Don also getting his on, only his was purple.

Both stylists examined their work.

“Ah Irma you know the right style on the right people.” Vernon said placing an arm on her shoulder.

Irma rolled her eyes before plucking his arm with two fingers off her shoulder, a little rushed actually then she separated from him slowly. “Don’t I always.”

“Now from that, the next stage is on. Now currently since the chariots haven’t left yet the last accessory will have to wait; but the moment 11 heads out we will light you on fire.”

Don tensed still. “Wait What?” He yelped, and in turn that got some of the tributes’ attention.

A red blush scattered over his face and partially under his mask. He shrunk down as much as he could despite his tall stature.

Leo rolled her eyes and faced Irma. “Is it real?”

“Don’t worry, we tested this, the fire won’t burn you guys at all, in fact you won’t even feel the slightest bit warm.” Irma explained, giving Donatello a comforting smile when he wouldn’t stop fidgeting.

“Besides, you guys will burn brighter than the sun! I can guarantee that.” She continued ecstatically, almost jumping in glee but resented that.

The two turtles faced each other. However any debates had to wait the moment the national theme of the hunger games began to drum out. Soon, they heard the music playing. “Oh, that’s your guy’s cue, get on the chariot.” Vernon instructed.

The doors opened and the first tributes made it through. Irma and Vernon waited until the eleventh chariot started to move. Quickly they lit both turtles on fire moments before the horses moved their chariot.

“Make sure to stand out the most than the other tributes!” Irma called out one last time before the chariot passed the doors.

Bright lights fluttered everywhere as Leo almost closed her eyes due to the brightness.

This is it. It’s now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know corny words to finish, but it was a bit of rush towards the ending, so yeah...
> 
> I’ll tell you I had a lot of fun writing this chapter in particular 
> 
> Now I really don’t have much to say besides the-
> 
> (NOTES) 
> 
> (1) Turtles are reptiles and at times do get dry skin, I had a pet turtle and some times especially during the winter he would get some dry skin. So I’m basing the idea here off of that.
> 
> I’m no expert in Zoology and I’m not sure if turtles can get dry skin from dehydration, so don’t quote me on that. 
> 
> (Also remember that they are mutants in FICTION, there is difference of real life animals and here)
> 
> …
> 
> So yeah, that’s about it, see you guys in the next chapter


	4. Burning Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Yeah! Next chapter is here to stay 
> 
> I will admit that I had a bit of trouble of how to combine the book and movie in this chapter specifically, but it wasn't something I couldn't manage
> 
> Now without further adieu, here's the next chapter:

* * *

 

Multiple people moved to catch a seat, all of which the closest they can get to see the tributes.

Children sat with their parents and sponsors sat in a separate corner on each side, the closest towards the runway.

“What an exciting day! Over one hundred people, craving to get a glimpse of this year’s tributes!” A white humanoid robot spoke excitedly in the higher in the press box. His thin yellow electrical irises lengthen and formed into a downside arch pleasantly.

“And sponsors get to see the Tributes as well. The importance of this moment cannot be overlooked. Don’t you agree Bebop and Rocksteady?” The robot asked looking at the two guest hosts.

“Certainly Fugitoid. I’m shaking in mah boots just to see whose up.” Stated a mutant rhino who was grinning widely.

“I’m just waiting whose gunna be the winner of this here games Yo.” This time it was a mutant boar, who looked like he was about to jump out of his seat.

The three did not have to wait for long because in moments the sounds of large doors opening and the loud cheers of the people caused both of them to look back on the runway.

“Ah, here they are, this year’s Tributes!” Rocksteady added seeing as one by one the youths made it in.

Sponsors and citizens all turned around to catch sight of the children, most of which already catching favorites of outfits and presentation, their claps and cheers getting louder by the second.

“Oh, the most exciting part; don’t you love how the stylists are able to reflect the character of each district?”

“Look at that! Don’t they all just give you goose bumps!” Bebop asked his fellow hosts.

Both nodded in agreement.

“I certainly do. Look over there, there’s District 4, ah fishing.” The large rhino pointed out, making the camera zoomed in on the fourth moving chariot.

The two commentators saw a young female mutant shark and a male alien gecko both dressed in fishing nets that was sprinkled in some silver and aqua glitter to resemble water.  
The female shark held a tiara with a single pearl in the center. Both waved to the crowd large smiles over their faces. 

“I just love it.” Fugitoid said.

“And behind them we have two power plant workers.” He stated. The camera instantly shifted to the chariot behind the aquamarine animals.

There stood a male mutant dog and a female mutant red fox both wearing silver outfits along with matching dome shaped head pieces similar to a satellite. Both were waving, slowly, but sure was gaining some attention with the shinny outfits.

“Quite a show really, aren’t they all spectacular.” Rocksteady asked his excitement reaching higher.

“You can bet that horn of yours it is, now imagi-” The white robot remained still when something caught his luminescent eyes.

“What is that in the background?” The humanoid bot asked pointing behind the 11th chariot.

…

Leo almost felt her head rock unsteadily at the sounds of the loud cheering. She forced herself to stand almost still, but even she pause her interest as she looked to see each mutant and alien staring at her and Don with excitement.

Faces galore of each color zoomed around her, and she turned towards every direction, and it was until she finally managed to catch a good glimpse of herself thanks to a pole that held something that worked well like a mirror. 

Blue flames endowed behind her like a veil, the cape flowed fluidly with the speed of the chariot, and each flick of the blue silk made the blue flames dance sway more and made each movement better than the last.

Even the long tails of her mask burned with the beautiful fire; at the corner she noticed Don also in the same position with the exception of his being purple.

Their colors mended well together forming the fair coloration of both light and dark periwinkle.

The cheering only louder as they continued their way through the long passage.

Leonardo noticed that the people had once sat were now standing and cheering their eyes and directions were following her and Donatello.

The sponsors didn’t bother to look at the other tributes, only them.

The flames were a huge hit.

Her body felt stiff, but at the same time free… Her emotions took over her brain for a moment that was until a hand brush against her’s.  
Instantaneously she slipped her hand away from her companion and did not hesitate to glare at the other turtle.

“Come on, they’ll love it.” He persisted, holding his out his three fingered hand out for Leo to accept.

Blue eyes looked down at the hand, distrust evident in her expression, but suddenly she noticed the purple fire turtle handed her a smile as well. She wondered if she should trust this guy.

“Make sure to stand out of the other tributes!” Irma’s words echoed in Leo’s head, she gave one last look at Don, she gave in and fluidly took hold of the outstretched hand.

She felt Donatello lifted their hands above their heads.

If the cheers weren’t deafening before, they were now.

“Now see that? I love that. Two young people, holding their hands up! Saying, ‘I'm proud, I'm from District 12! We will not be overlooked!’" Fugitoid cheered along with the crowd. “I love that!” 

Bebop was practically jumping in his seat. “People are sure going to paying attention to them right now!”

Fugitoid and Rocksteady nodded in agreement.

A single white rose was thrown on the chariot, it landed right in front of Leo and with that added she grabbed it and lifted it with her free hand, if this wasn’t bound to get the sponsors to notice her, she didn’t know what will.

The final segments of the chariot parade were coming to it’s final moments. So sure enough the chariots finally slowed down right below a balcony.

Each chariot organized carefully in front of a white-washed balcony, it wasn’t long when a large imposing figure stood right on top of it.

The fire instantly flickered out the moment both Leonardo and Donatello’s capes stopped flickering, the fire on the mask trailed up slightly burning the rest of the tails until they reached a certain point before finally dying out.

The large figure was without a doubt an alien. It was the first time Leo had ever seen the ruler of Panem in person, his race was none other than the Triceratons, a crude alien race that mostly used force to enforce their laws. 

Emperor Zanmoran, or rather Prime Zanmoran as he would like to be addressed as, looked similar to his race, a dark tan yellow, though the only part of his skin visible were his hands and face since the rest was covered in a polished gold armored and maroon colored clothing and scarlet cape.

Spikes protruded out of his head, most of which faced behind him, save for four of them, two short ones on the bridge of his beaked nose and two larger ones above his eyes like a real extinct triceratops.

His powerful appearance even made Leo see that he was more than a ferocious ruler. His lime green eyes motioned on every chariot, and Leo swore that he stared at her for a while before back at the rest.

“Welcome Tributes,” His deep, voice echoed from the microphone; it made Leo dilate her eyes a bit.

“We welcome you. We salute you for your courage and sacrifice. And I wish you Happy Hunger Games! _And may the odds be ever in your favor_.”

The moment the prime ruler finished his quick speech the trained alien horses took the chariots back to where they started before.

…

Leo knew more than anything that she and Don were getting a bucket load of glares from the other tributes along with a couple of the other stylists.

For once in district 12’s tributes’ lives did it outstage the rest of the districts.

“That was spectacular.” Irma praised them once both got off the chariot. 

“Oh~! We’re all that anyone is going to be talking about.” The group turned around to see both April and Casey making their way over towards them. 

Leo felt her face go warm. “Nah, it was Irma’s and Vernon’s work. We just were the models.” 

Irma smiled and placed a hand on Leo’s shoulder, “But it was your willingness to let me help make it happen.” 

A small smile appeared over Leo’s face.

Irma’s green eyes looked down, her eyes widened before a small smirk appeared over her face. “Looks like you guys were more excited then I originally thought.” 

Both Leo and Don blinked in surprise before realizing that their hands were still glued together. 

Leo instantly let go of his fingers and pried her hand off of his. “Sorry…”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Don said staring at her for a moment. 

“You should wear blue or fire more often, they both suit you.” He said, Leo smiled slightly at that comment. However she ended up looking away from him at the right moment, otherwise she would have noticed the small blush on his face. 

“Yes, though I might add, it’s best that we start moving to the building were we’re staying, not everyone liked your costumes.” Casey said lowly as he leaned within the group. 

The small group all questioned at what he meant, Leo rose a brow but the moment Casey directed his eyes over to a certain direction both Don and Leo carefully looked over to see the glaring tributes of District 1 and 2. 

Leonardo gave a small nod, “Yeah, that’s a good idea Casey.” She agreed allowing her mentor to lead the way out of the place.

Even though they were leaving, Leo felt a cold stare pierce her back, daring to look back she craned her head to see a slender mutated silver komodo dragon and a large mutated tortuous glare behind her. 

She forced any emotions to stay buried deep down and only follow her group out of the building. 

0o0

“Each of the districts get their own floor to stay for the next week. Since you are 12, you two get the penthouse.” April explained when the elevator opened allowing entry.

Leo picked a bit at her costume, as cool as it looked, it was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

Irma noticed this, “I guess that was a bit of price considering it was a bit of last minute thing that was given.”

Leo stop fidgeting and stared at her stylist with mild guilt, but Irma only smiled. “It’s alright, here.” Irma offered, as she unzipped the outfit on the side.

April’s eyes opened wide. “What are you doing, we are in public!”

Irma gave her a unamused look.

“You do realize that we are in an elevator, and turtles don’t wear anything at all right? They have their shells for that. If anything you don’t need that jumpsuit with your fur covering the majority of you body you know.” April was massively uncomfortable.

Especially as Casey leaned in towards her. “I agree, why don’t you show what’s under that suit of yours?”

“…”

-The elevator doors slid open, the first one to come out was a flustered and furious red cat.

In the elevator remained the group of amused mutants with a semi-fainted wolf on the floor that bore a fancy red hand print on the side of his face, he winced multiple times as the slap print pulsed painfully.

0o0

Leo finally managed to get out of the tight black body suit, took a good five minutes to struggle out of it though.

She dropped the leather-like made outfit on the floor, she’ll pick it up later, right now she was dead tired.

Dinner would be served within the next thirty minutes, so that gave her enough time to freshen up and relax.

It sounds like it would be the best time to clean up.

The showers were much more luxurious compared to that of the train and cleaning room. Not to mention more soothing…

Any makeup she had on was quickly removed and any sweat that built up because of her outfit washed down the drain.

She took a quick shower considering this was her second one. She quickly dried herself off and in seconds she was outside with the towel wrapped around her waist, she walked out and noticed she had some time to herself.

For a moment she searched around trying to see her room, certainly was much more comfortable to the one she had at home.

The whole place was much more than her home district to begin with, for being called a penthouse it sure was nicely decorated with forest green curtains and matching color sofas large enough to hold a large amount of people.

The stone floors and walls were polished so they looked like glass around the entire penthouse with a connected dinning room that housed a large oak-made table and weirdly shaped, but comfortable chairs.

It was simple, but considering how her district was it was something different.

The towel was left forgotten when she shifted in the bed, her hands graced over the silk material, anything that wasn’t protected by her shell, her forest skin felt the soft texture that her own blankets could never provide.

Maybe there are things that she can get used to here in the capitol.

_‘KNOCK!’ ‘KNOCK!’_

Leo sat up at the sound of the door, she didn’t sit for long when she made it over towards the entrance of her room.

On the other side remained Donatello.

“Oh hey, uh…” His mahogany eyes noticing the towel on the floor. “Was this a bad time?”

Leo shook her head.

“Oh, okay. April said dinner was ready.”

 _Good_ , cause she was hungry.

Leo half expected for everyone to be there, but surprisingly Irma and Casey were nowhere to be seen.

However they walked in the moment both young turtles sat down. “So what’s for dinner?” Casey asked sitting across from Leo.

April huffed and sat right besides Donatello. “The main dish is carrot soup and grilled steak. There will be seasoned salmon and five layer salad as well.”

The wolf inched slightly closer to the table. “Oh Goodie.”

Leo stared at her mentor, and it was right there that she noticed that Casey, looked much cleaner and sober.

His dark fur was cleaner and combed neatly save for a longer strand of fur on the side of his head, his cloths weren’t wrinkled or unbuttoned and he actually was speaking more clearly than earlier this day.

 _*Maybe he might actually be useful.*_ Leo thought to herself as the bowel of orange colored soup was set before her.

“Would you like some wine with that miss Hamato?” A grey colored alien with 6 arms asked holding a dark green bottle in his hand. He must be their waiter.

Leo stared up and shook her head, “I’m good thank you.”

Don perked up slightly. “Do you happen to have hot chocolate?”

The waiter nodded and pulled out some kind of machine from his apron.

In minutes another server, a female pink alien, brought a tray that held six different mugs and a metallic tea pot in hand.

“You should try it, it’s really good.” Don said as the waitress poured him the creamy brown liquid in his cup.

That’s right, Leo never actually had a chance to drink that since the train accident.

When the female alien motioned if she wanted Leo slid her mug closer allowing the pink waitress to pour in the drink.

Steam slowly whisped out of the white mug, the female turtle brought the mug to her lips. It was hot that was for sure, but she had drank tea before, so this should be nothing honestly.

The first sip changed everything. Blue eyes widened at the drink, she pulled it away from her lips and stared at the mixed drink.

She forgot about her food and downed the drink, temperature didn’t even bother her -and her cold blooded trait had nothing to do with drinking it.

“A tribute favorite I might add.” Irma said besides Leo, as she took her own mug as well.

“I can see why.” Leo responded when a second serving of the drink was poured into her mug.

“I’ll hold off the hot coco, I’ll have some wine.” Casey said as the male alien took the bottle and poured it into the wolf’s lowball glass.

April rolled her eyes. “Where do you ever not drink?”

Casey didn’t bother to listen to her.

About halfway through her third mug of hot chocolate, Leo forced herself to stop before she ended only consuming the chocolate drink and not her dinner.

Dinner went smoothly for the most part. The food was as good if not better than the train.

It probably had the same cooks as that of the train. Either way it was good.

Another bonus was the info that Casey leaked in. So apparently they had three days to train for the games, with the third day they would have a private session with the Gamemakers, and they will score them on a talent or skill they possess.

Whether it would be useful in the arena or not, the environment that they were going to get sent was a mystery every game, so there was no telling where they would end up. Or what the Gamemakers have planned for them.

Leo stared at her food for a moment, not even the sudden craving of meat she had a while back had been coming again after the talk of the games.

Don stared at Leo for a moment when he saw her poking at the remains of her food for a while. He opened his mouth t-

-April clasped her hands together. “Well I say that dinner was served well, who in the mood for desert?”

Leo thought for a minute, she might as well, if anything she knew that she was going to need to build up the pounds for the arena, so a little extra sugar and carbs would do the trick.

But without any words being said, a beautifully decorated cake was placed in the center of the table.

There was a simple yet thick candle in the center. And for a moment the candle burst into flames in seconds before finally lighting out with a simple little minny explosion. Just loud enough to catch the attention of everyone and to show the occasion.

The alien that brought it stood next to Leo as she started pulling the desert utensils out.

“How does that thing burn, is it alcohol?” Leo looked up at the girl. “I don’t think that it- Oh wait, I know you.” The turtle said suddenly almost standing up from her seat.

The alien almost looked flustered upon having multiple eyes on her.

“How could you know her?” Casey asked placing his glass down.

Leo turned her direction to her mentor. “I saw her on the train, uh…” She racked her brain for the alien’s name. “R-Renet.” She managed out, looking back at the girl.

“I think I remember her on the train too.” Don added seeing the young girl. “You are rather silent.”

“Dear, she’s an Avox. She can’t speak.” April added staring at the male youth.

Question marks appeared around both turtle’s heads. “A what?”

“Someone whose committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't speak," says Casey. "She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you would have known her."

"And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order." Says April.

The young girl lowered her head slightly, upon seeing her embarrassment Leo sat straighter looking at everyone else at the table. “You know no one really answered my question.”

She was hopping to at least change the subject.

Irma smiled. “Oh yes, the candles have alcohol on them, I thought it would be best to have something similar to celebrate on your fiery introduction.”

Renet gave a simple bow and left the dinning hall, and even then Leo couldn’t help but stare at the entrance of the kitchen.

“Here.” Irma said sliding a plate of the cake slice in front of her.

Not even the flavor of the cake was enough to make Leo forget the poor alien.

The group watched the replay of the parade, and sure enough even through the T.V Don and Leo surely burned like fire.

But the thought didn’t leave on the avox.

“You know I think I’m about beat with the whole introduction right now, don’t you think it’s time to get some rest?” Don asked stretching.

The two turtles stared at each other just as he gives Leo this look. For a moment neither of the two move, but Vernon sure does.

“I think it would be a good idea, after all you’re the one going to the arena, you guys should go get some shut eye.”

The other agree as well.

Leonardo was about to hesitate, well that was when Irma placed a hand on her semi bare shoulder.

“He has a point Leo, you guys go relax.” A warm expression glowed in those olive depths, and even Leo couldn’t say no to her.

She nodded and followed Don outside of the living room.

“Who would have thought that the Avox from the train would also work here, huh?” Don placed both hands behind his head.

Leo blinked an eye at him, and at that red-brown eyes looked over his shoulder.

“You know there’s a place that Irma showed me when we got here. It above the penthouse, you could see the entire capitol there.” He paused for another moment and got closer to the other tribute.

“It’s a bit loud though.”

 _*Loud…*_ The idea hit her, she gave Don a look and nodded.

…  
  
The place looked absolutely gorgeous, the night lights of the capitol sure was something to brag about to see. And true to Don’s word the sounds of the capitol from below mixed with the slightly strong winds above made a perfect vocal cover.

“Wouldn’t they be worried that the tributes could jump off from the building here?”

“They wouldn’t be able to.” Don answered as his seemingly wise eyes looked ahead.

“Why?”

Suddenly something change in Don’s expression, his eyes darkened with a squint and his lips taut a smite tighter while a strong look of concentration plastered on his face.

His hand went under his chin and he continued to look in front of him curiously.

“Don’t you see it?” He asked her suddenly looking at her direction.

Leo tilted her head. “See what?”

“Look stand here.” He said moving aside, the female turtle stared at him cautiously wondering what on earth he had in mind.

“I rather just show you from a distance, please. I rather not get shocked again.” He said with a mild tough of worry in there.

 _*Shock again?*_ Leo stared at him and did what he asked. “Alright so now what?”

“Alright look about 30 degrees in front of you.” He stated looking at the girl.

“Wait what?”

“Just stare forward.” Leo did what he said she saw nothing but air.

“No this way.” He moved his hand so that it touched her face, it was quick but in a ginger motion that he moved her head so it was angled at a different angle than before.

“Alright, if you squint slightly you should be able to see it, it should look like glass.”

Again Leo was beyond lost, but did what he told, she squinted slightly and looked wherever the other told her, and then she saw it.

It was faint, but there was small glass shine in front of her.

“What that…-”

“It’s a force field, apparently some tributes in the past did commit suicide, so they modified some different tactics to prevent themselves from just ending it right there and then.” He added crossing his arms over his chest.

Leo faced the tribute. “You seem to know quite a bit about this huh?”

A small blush rushed to Don’s cheeks. “Well, I kind did learn a little about electricity on my free time. I was usually the one to fix the cables around my house, or make the pipes function like they used to. I‘m surprised that our oven hasn’t burned out yet.”

Leo nodded, a sudden thought appeared in her head, she could recall one time that Don’s name was called in school once. Though she never really bothered to listen, but she could vaguely remember it had something to do with math or so…

A _recognition award_ maybe…?

Those awards were rare, only given if a student has perfected all of their homework and assignments.

A smirk appeared over her face. “Who would have thought a son of a baker would know about electronics, then again weren’t you the top student at our school?”

Don looked at her with surprise. “You were there at the assembly, weren’t you?”

“Uh, I think the whole school was, who could really remember the top three student’s name after all.” She added even her eyes turned with playful expressions.

An embarrassed look plastered over the turtle’s face. “Right…”

Leo smirked once more when she suddenly leaned against the railing of the building.  
  
There was silent pause, that was until Don leaned over as well.

“So where did you meet her on the train?” Don asked strait away, making the other faced him.

“Oh… well you see she was actually my wake-up call once. Turns out she also works here too.”

Don nodded.

Another silent tension.

“It’s getting cold, we should probably get inside.” Leo stated suddenly.

She had her shell facing him, and even then she didn’t really bother to see him as much.

There was a look of disappointment on his face, but Leo didn’t catch to see it.

“Yeah, it’s getting pretty late anyways.” He agreed before following the female turtle out of the roof and back into the penthouse.

It didn’t take too long, and the adults didn’t actually catch them when they snuck back in.

“Well, see you tomorrow then.” Don said.

Leo nodded and opened her door. “Yeah.”

They stared at each other for one last time before finally walking into their respected rooms.

As if the door had been their scissors from the rope that connected, it just left it as that.

Both of them knew that they had to forget what happened here.

Blue eyes arched slightly, despite Don being her rival now, it did feel a little nice to be able to speak to someone, even if the subject wasn‘t of importance, it was something.

She moved over to her bed, since she didn’t really have any clothes on, she just fell onto the bed. Leo knew that she was going to need the rest no matter what.

She pulled the blue covers over her frame, feeling the cool sheets regulate into a comfortable temperature to sleep in.

The glass wall showed the city outside, it’s luminescent glow gave it a serene balance.

She closed her eyes waiting for sleep to claim her, the little connection that she and Don made were now separated.

Cause starting tomorrow they were on their own, even if the games didn’t officially start, they were still rivals and would eventually have to kill each other.

Leo was more than certain that Don knew that very well too.  
  
And there was nothing that could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter done!
> 
> As challenging as this was, it was so much fun to write 
> 
> Anyways I wanted to point out, that the outfits that I made for Leo and Don are a mix of the movie and book. The whole outfit comes from the movie, the capes are from the book, and obviously the masks are from TMNT 
> 
> I couldn't leave those masks behind, it's their trademark! 
> 
> 0o0
> 
> Another thing I want to point out, Prime Zanmoran will be based on a mix of both the 2003 Emperor Zanramon and 2012 Prime Zanmoran series. 
> 
> ((The names are so freaken similar all they really did was rearrange 'a' and the 'r' in the 2012 series))
> 
> I just happen to give him the 2012 series outfit (hence the armor) and his name since to me it's actually easy for me to write. But he's mostly based on the 2012 (By far my least favorite character along with Lord Dregg) 
> 
> So yeah, hope you guys aren't too confused 
> 
> 0o0
> 
> Now I’m more than certain some of you book lovers see that I have had some book references here, and truth is the story will be a bit more on the book rather than the movie, but the movie had some scenes that I loved that I think could have been in the book. 
> 
> So I decided to mix them both. 
> 
> Along with a few added changes here and there. 
> 
> Now I’m not going to be adding every single thing that happened in the book because well… I really can’t nor do I really have the patience to honestly 
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter


	5. The First Warm Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup this story is still going whether you guys like it or not 
> 
> I’ll tell ya this chapter was a little hard to write as well, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t manage 
> 
> This has been a mix of the movie and of the book, so be aware of that 
> 
> Now with that out of the way Enjoy

* * *

Warm but bright sunlight attacked Leo’s eyelids, causing a hand to move to her face. She groaned turning aside to avoid the bright light, normally the sunlight doesn’t even shine this bright unless-

She then realized she overslept!

The turtle jumped and ripped off the sheets and she’s got to-

Everything froze, wait… this wasn’t her room…?

Events of the past two days crashed into her skull and then she remembered every last detail; from the reaping to the conversation with Donatello…

Great…

Leonardo stretched as far as her bones and muscles would allow her. Today was the official first day of the training.

She didn’t even bother with cloths and she opened the door, the small familiar figure was standing before her. Her hand was closed into a loose fist, sure enough she was sent to come wake her.

“Hey Renet.” Leo started, but of course the young pale alien didn’t say anything, she only pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Leo.

 _‘Breakfast is ready.’_ The slip said, blue eyes stared at the girl, but she did nothing else as she left back, most likely to the kitchen to serve.

With no other alternatives to keep her from leaving, she passed through the hallway and back into the living room.

And for a moment it may looked like she was alone, well that is until she saw a familiar olive green turtle sat at the table. His plate piled with different kinds of foods.

Apparently the eggs must be good since the majority of his breakfast consisted of that mostly.

She walked over, memories of last night returned to her head, but for the most part they weren’t keeping her distracted.

“Hey.” Leo greeted, making the other turtle stare up.

“Oh, hey… morning...” He managed, causing the forest colored turtle to raise a hairless brow.

“What?”

“No nothing, just… didn’t expect you to greet me so casually, you know, you looked rather stressed. Not saying you are-” He rambled a bit, he almost forgot to swallow for a moment considering the eggs got lodged in his throat.

Blue eyes dilated in surprise when Donatello pushed both hands on the table edge and then forcefully swallowed hard.

It looked painful and those gasps afterwards did not help matters to prove otherwise.

“You okay?” She questioned still looking at him with wide eyes.

“I’m good.” He wheezed.

“Okaaaay…” Leo drawled out, but she didn’t think or go into it as much when she sat across from him and piled her own plate with food.

She made sure to eat every bite as much as she could, chances are there wasn’t going to be any eggs or smoked meat in the ring and gaining some weight is a good thing right now.

Though she wasn’t entirely sure if her stomach was going to agree with her on that plan...

It wasn’t long when Casey and April made their way through the hallways.

“Well, looks like the early bird gets the worm after all.” April smiled sitting down along side the tributes.

“Well let’s hope it’s the same for them four days from now.” Casey muttered grabbing his own food.

“At least you’re stuffing yourself up sweetheart, there’s no shame in piling in a few pounds before the actual game.” He said taking a cup of orange juice.

Leo only shrugged and went back to her eating.

It was silent for a moment, then the wolf placed his silverware down. “Alright, question time, since today’s the training session I have to ask, are you going to train separately or together?”

Both turtles blinked in surprise with the wolf’s question.

“You know, there’s no harm in working together you know, it would be easy to figure out some stuff.”

Don rubbed the back of his head. “Well I was thinking of maybe training along side Leo.”

Leo nodded unconsciously. “Alright I guess I can work with hi- wait what?”

Both turtles faced each other in surprise.

“Okay,” Casey sighed seeing their reactions, he grabbed his cup.

“I want to know what your strengths are. Get to know what I’m working with here.” He took a drink out of his cup.

He stared at both tributes, who didn’t answer.

Leo poked at her food, not entirely sure whether should she reveal that she hunts animals…

“Whether you tell me is your decision, regardless it could help you out in the future. Now make sure to eat up, you have a big day ahead of you.” Was all the mutated wolf said at the table.

Both Leo and Don gave each other a single look before finishing off their breakfast.

Leo excused herself first from the table and headed to her temporary room. When she did the first thing she saw was a set of clothing on the bed, or at least what looked like clothing...

With a heavy sigh Leo over to the bed and lifted the accessories. It was simple: a elbows and knee pads, a black and red arm band printed with the number 12 and a pair of black trousers. Which she really didn’t understand since she didn’t really need cloths, she had her shell for that.

But still, to follow the rules she put everything on.

As she finished adjusting her pants, the door knocked once more and this time it was April at the door.

“It’s time.”

The turtle nodded and made her way outside, she managed to get a sneak peak at the mirror, and found herself a bit surprised that the pants didn’t look ridiculous on her at all.

Upon walking outside, she saw both Casey and Don waiting for her near the elevator. With a single look at each other the three of them walked in.

“Well, then you two, make sure not to show the best talents you have during practice, make sure to save that for your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do.” Casey sighed softly.

“The plan's the same for both of you. You two go to group training. Spend time trying to learn something you don't already know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Again, don’t reveal what you're best at until your private sessions. Are we clear?" Both turtles nodded.

“Okay good, since you say you’ll work together, stay with each other every minute alright, maybe you can help each other figure out what the other needs help on alright?” The turtles faced each other at that, but with a quick read of their eyes they agreed.

The elevator sure took it’s decent time because by the time the trio made it to the underground training room, the other tributes stood stiffly in the room.

Not that they could be blamed, after all only one of them was going to be alive after this. It only made the blue eyed turtle wonder just how the careers managed to stay still without getting into trouble with the other tributes.

Rumor has it, they are pretty aggressive.

“Make sure to follow my advice alright.” Was all Casey said before leaving the two tributes alone.

It was stiff alright, even the air felt heavy, but the quick clicks of footsteps were heard.

All the youths turned over to see a rather lanky and very tall green skinned alien. Her long neck had little antennas that moved frequently, and like the other citizens of the capital her given hair was beyond from original color. One side of her hair is a navy while the other a deep magenta; heavily accenting her molten gold irises with the homochromatic colored sclera.

And the black and scarlet coloration of her form fitting outfit didn’t do any wonders to make her look fuller.

“Alright, gather around tributes, gather around.” Her voice rippled quickly together making it sound like she was trying to speak in water and air simultaneously.

“In 2 weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead, and one of you will be alive.” She started off, well at least she wasn’t sugarcoating anything…

“Now who that is how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I’m about to say.” Her homochromatic eyes glanced at each of the 24 youths.

“However first, no fighting with the other tributes, you’ll plenty of time with that in the arena.” She almost laughed at the words, seemed like a joke to her.

“There are four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training. My advice is, _don’t ignore_ the survival skills.” Leo had to blink for a moment hearing the emphasis in her sentence.

 _*Must have happened before.*_ She thought quietly to herself.

“Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. Ten percent from infection and twenty percent from dehydration; exposure can kill just as easily as a knife.” She worded, and by the look of it, and she wasn’t surprised that some of the tributes were not even caring a word that she was saying.

She shrugged it off as brought the clipboard closer to her body. “Now, any questions?”

One young mutant rose her arm, the longneck alien faced the youth. “Yes?”

“Are we going to learn about how to catch food?”

Some of the other tributes snickered at her question. And quickly she looked away but longneck smiled. “Yes, now come along.”

The tributes followed her in the training room, and in moments tributes were all over the place seeing both training and real weapons displayed on the walls and open metal display cases.

Blue eyes scanned everywhere seeing multiple mutants and aliens practiced, studied and worked on their strengths.

She took noticed an alien wolf tribute before her; using a rubber covered sword to stab the alien salamander multiple times. Though the wolf was not lessening on his abilities and proved to be well versed in swordplay, if she could remember right from the reaping videos, his name was Rahzar…?

Leo would have to keep an eye on this career.

“Hey! Where’s my knife! Huh!?” A voice shouted causing everyone to turn around.

Leo mouth opened slightly to see the same large dark murky blue tortoise from the tribute parade. His name… Slash?

“I didn’t take your knife.” Another tribute, a dog looked up when he was staring at a practice sword in his hand.

“You Took My knife! I left it right there.” He grabbed his shoulder and Leo could see his sharp claw like hands on those rough hands.

But the mutated gray dog smacked his hand off of him. “Don’t Touch Me!”

“You Touched My Knife!” Slash pointed a spot right besides the dog, and there was obviously nothing there.

“I didn’t touch your knife!” An expert trainer got in between both of them by this point, but that didn’t do much considering just how big Slash really was compared to the alien expert.

“Yes You Did! You took my Knife!” Slash was roaring now, making two Kraang Droids race over before any more extensive damage could be done.

“I didn’t freaken touch your knife!” The mutated dog retorted very close to growling at the other, but thankfully that wasn’t an issue as the two droids grabbed a hold of the other, and despite their thin frames they were strong to pull the much bigger mutant away from the other mutant.

“You LIAR!!” Slash roared trying to reach the other.

The mutant dog wasn’t having any of it. “I didn’t take it! I was just sitting here.”

“You Took MY Knife!” The larger repeated.

“I didn’t touch anything! Get The Hell Off Me!” The two mutants were finally pulled away from each other, but not before the larger turtle seethed.

A Salamandrian guard pushed Slash away from the mutant dog. “That’s Enough! Settle this in the arena.”

Leo rolled her eyes, but as she did she noticed something above. She turned her head more clearly and her expression changed when she saw a lithe little apple green turtle up carefully standing on the rafters over the lights, in her hand was a sharp silver dagger, a grin plastered over her face.

Alright… now that was impressive.

Though the shadowing made it a little hard to be able to see her features, but for some reason Leo couldn’t help but feel like she’s seen that turtle somewhere before… Well besides the videos of the reaping...

Behind Leo stood a mutant rhino arms crossed and a smirking expression from the little turtle’s action; nodding in approval.

Leo couldn’t help but smile at the action.

It finally got the mutant tortoise to stop fighting physically. “You know what, I’ll wait for the arena, you’re the first one I get! You better watch your back!”

A loud whistle occurred next and finally the two were walking away from each other, or at least the dog was.

“You don’t know who you’re Messing With Kid!” The large reptile threaten one last time before he, like the dog, were escorted away from each other.

…well that proved her theory, they really are aggressive.

0o0

“He’s a career, chances are that if they are from district 1 or 2 then he must have gone to the academy, there they are trained in a special academy until they turn 18.” Casey explained taking a spoonful from his lamb stew. “They usually will volunteer, and at that point they’re pretty lethal.”

“But they don’t receive any special treatment, in fact they stay in the same housing as you two.” April chimed in upon seeing the negative tone that spread across the table.

“In fact I don’t think they even get served dessert. And you can.” She continued.

Didn’t help…

“So how good are they?” Don asked looking at his mentor, there was an edge in his voice.

“Well, obviously they are pretty good. They win it almost every year.”

“Almost.” April countered staring at the wolf in the eyes.

The sober wolf shrugged, “but they can be arrogant; and arrogance can be a big problem. A weakness per say.”

Leo stared at her food, the taste all of a sudden went bland. Of course she should have expected that to happen, but still…

She wanted to concentrate on the food, but suddenly she felt eyes on her.

“I hear you can shoot.” Casey added taking another spoonful of his food.

The female turtle lifted her head slightly upon her mentor before lowering her gaze solely on her dinner. Wondering briefly where he heard that little piece of information from.

“I’m alright.”

“Oh, she’s better than alright, my father buys her squirrels. He says that she always gets them in the eye every time.” Donatello told their mentor.

Leo eyed the other carefully, she heard that praise in his words, which honestly she really couldn’t say it was something to really gawk at.

“Donatello is strong.” Leonardo pointed out, staring at Casey roughly.

Don widened his eyes at the other turtle. “What?”

“I’ve seen him lift a 100 pound sack of flour over his head. I’ve seen it.” Leo continued making sure her eyes were on Casey’s.

Both then looked over at Donatello Leo smirked.

 _*See how it feels*_ She thought seeing the red coloration forming in Donatello’s face, however he wasn’t blushing because of the complement.

“Sure, but it’s not like I’m going to kill anyone with a sack of flour.” Donatello snapped, his green skin being red from embarrassment.

“All I’m saying that you have a better chance at winning.” Leonardo snapped back. “You can defend yourself if someone comes after you with a knife-”

Hands slammed onto the table.

Everyone at the table jumped from the loud crash as the tall turtle stood up rapidly.

“I have no chance of winning!” Donatello shouted his face aflame, and to a sense his eyes were glassy. “None! Alright!”

The remaining occupants at the table stared at the standing reptile, he stared down at his fork barely grazing the plate. “It’s true and everyone knows it…”

Red-brown eyes faced blue. “You know what my mother said _‘we might have a winner from District 12 this year.'_ ” His voice cracked.

“But she wasn’t talking about me. She was talking about you…” Donatello pushed his chair back hard and stormed to his room, the rest of his meal completely forgotten.  
Guilt rang heavy in Leo’s frame, her stomach feeling sickly full. She got up fluidly and pushed her chair in. “I’m done.”

She didn’t bother to listen to anyone, and least of all to April when she tried to call after her.

The door slammed shut behind her, and she didn’t even stop herself from falling onto the ground, her knees propped up close to her chest and she just sat there hugging her knees close to her torso as much as possible.

She obviously wasn’t going to win these games, there was no chance of her being able to do that.

She could feel tears prodding the her back of her eyes but she didn’t care. For a moment she didn’t want to move, but eventually her better judgment won and she forced herself to get up and walked over to the bed. Which she promptly fell on without a single care.

So many feelings ran down her head and chest that she really couldn’t comprehend them all. Part of her just wanted for the days to go on and let her just end it all in the arena, the other half yelled at her to stay strong.

But why…?

She wasn’t going to win the games at all, so why is she still trying?

She rolled in her bed trying to relieve the strain that was in her neck and seeing that none of it was allowing her to remain comfortable she just sat up and brought her legs close to her plastron. A cold feeling never left her throughout the night.

0o0

It was the second day of training and Leo made sure to stay away from any form of using her muscle strength. She was never good at using her upper body strength anyways.

She was in the middle of tying a knot when something landed right in front of her.

She blinked and noticed a severed head. Leo blinked in shock, but relaxed maybe a fraction when she saw the same coloration of the skin and eyes on that head. It was a mannequin head.

She didn’t react at first, that was until a clawed hand picked it up.

Her eyes trailed up that hand and over the arm to see the grinning expression of the largest mutant of the tributes.

He smirked at her staring at her with those dull yellow eyes. They almost glowed and Leo could only stare back, the smaller reptile forced a stoic expression but she wasn’t sure if she was successful in hiding any emotions in her eyes.

The larger reptile gave one long satisfied smirk and walked away, taking the plastic head with him.

Leonardo was more than certain that he wasn’t here just to pick up a mannequin head.

She didn’t pay much attention at all to the tortoise when he left, but that still didn’t mean she understood the silent, deadly message he was trying to give her.

Blue eyes scanned around to see other tributes working on other skills. She noticed a female shark working with a survivalist expert on how to make a fire.

It made the female turtle think a little, just what exactly was she good at besides hunting.

She thought deep into her mind. Well she was perfectly fine at making a fire and setting snares to catch prey. So catching food isn’t so much of an issue currently, but tying knots are something she still needed to work on.

She was perfectly fluid in tree climbing, so hopefully she will get sent to area that has trees; that way if she got a hold of rope she would be able to tie herself to a tree and get some rest. Sleeping on the ground was completely out of question.

She looped the rope through her fingers, though it was a bit of challenge itself considering her hands. Blue eyes looked around noticing her companion a few feet from her… well maybe tying a knot wasn’t as challenging as climbing a net.

She noticed how he continued to pull himself up through the climbing net, his grip wasn’t exactly the most graceful as every movement he tried to make the net would tilt to an angle.

Donatello rebalanced himself but that only led the net to lean towards the other direction. And soon enough Don was clinging on with his shell facing the ground.

His legs didn’t even have enough strength to keep himself balance because in moments he was now only supporting himself with only his hands, and three fingers were not a good grip.

Careers were watching the poor turtle trying to get a better grip, their eyes like a hunter watching him struggle to get up.

Sadly, turtles were stereotypically called for not being able to climb and well… Don just proved that point.

The collision of his shell to the ground was loud, it almost sounded like it cracked, and some other tributes besides for districts 1 and 2 turned to see the noise.

He groaned and cradled himself on his side. Despite the shell taking most of the impact, it still sent his nerves hitting along side. He held his chest in vain attempt to control himself. _**(N-1)**_

The look that the four careers were handing the other turtle almost peeved her.

In one sudden movement she stood and walked over towards the still grounded turtle.

She crouched down and stared at him directly in the eyes

“Throw that metal thing over there.” She stated lowly.

Mahogany eyes stared at her in shock. “What?”

He removed his range of sight from the female turtle and over at the metallic weights that happened to be close by the game makers. He forced himself into a sitting position. “Casey said were not suppose to-”

“I don’t care what Casey said.” She interrupted. “Those guys are looking at you like you’re a meal.” Blue eyes narrowed slightly at the sight the snickering tributes.

“Throw it.”

Don stared at her in surprise even as she got up and left him sitting there. He turned over, and yup she was right, the mutated hawk from district 1 even seem to lick her beak as if to challenge him.

He forced himself off the ground and made his way over to the weights, sure they weren’t flour sacks but they were still heavy looking.

He grabbed the handle and yes they were heavy, but it wasn’t something he couldn’t handle. He walked up the small set of stairs and in one fluid motion tossed the heavy item across, the result of it hitting a stand that held a couple of spears and long range weapons, it knocked quite a few of them off.

And truth be told, that wasn’t even the extent of his strength either. _**(N-2)**_

A satisfied smirk appeared over Leo face when the hungry look transformed into surprise if not shock from the careers, the female alien kimono dragon was taking a few steps back to a sense leaving the group for now.

With that out of the way Leo returned to her knot tying.

She and Donatello did circuit around quite a bit collecting some useful information. At one side Leo skimmed an edible plant and insect test around, with a couple of mistakes around she still managed to save that to memory for later.

All the while Don had been practicing a bit with hand-to-hand combat with an expert, and one point Don managed to make the tall alien almost trip over, but even then he was still on edge.

Even though Casey had informed them to look mediocre Don still seemed to work really well. And long range didn’t seem to a problem, he looked like was born to use a bow staff or a naginata.

One in particular that Leo found herself being good at swords, she didn’t seem to have any trouble using them, or an occasional throwing knife either. But upon seeing Slash and the rest of careers starting to come around she easily stopped practicing and moved on.

It may have made her look awkward, but it did it’s job of them ignoring her, or at least she hoped it looked like it.

…

Finally learning how to make at least a decent knot, Leo searched around for Don, she then noticed that he still remained at one spot for quite some time now.

Being curious and Casey’s nagging words of being together with Don for the entire training session replaying in her head she walked over.

He was hunched over, with something in his right hand, she walked besides him.

“Hey.” She said softly, hopping that he would jump, he didn’t.

Mahogany eyes stared behind him. “Oh, hey.”

Sapphire blue orbs trailed to his arm and saw rather it was something on his arm, compared to that in his hand. “How did you do that?”

“Oh,” he lifted his arm up to level with him staring for a moment realizing what she was asking.

“I used to decorate the cakes back in the bakery.” He smiled.

“Here, check it out.” He said walking behind him to the tree, the female turtle could not describe just how amazed she was with the complexity of the painting had meshed so well.

The mixture of brown, white, black and grey had formed together a perfect design of the tree bark. If she didn’t know any better, she wouldn’t have been able to see his hand as easily at all.

“Wow…” She breathed, drinking in just how well camouflaged his appendage was.

Rather appalled she barely heard him speak to her. “Hey, looks like you have a shadow.”

She turned up from his arm and up to his face, with his eyes facing a certain direction, she craned her head around. She managed to see one figure, a small young apple colored turtle.

The smaller turtle’s expression changed to worry as she quickly hid behind the wall and left out of turtle’s sight.

The two older turtles faced each other for a brief moment, “I think her name is Venus De Milo…” Don muttered lowly as to avoid the female girl from listening.

“You mean like that Greek statue?”

Don titled his head slightly. “Maybe, I heard that statute was from ancient Greek from the city of Milos, but I could be wrong.”

Leo looked back as if to see if the turtle was still there, but she wasn’t, but then again, the young turtle was pretty stealthy and great at hiding.

The memory of the knife incident came to Leo’s head and she couldn’t help but smile at that.

0o0

“The day after tomorrow, they will bring you in one by one and evaluate you. This is important, because high ratings will mean Sponsors.” He faced Leonardo specifically. “This is the time to show them everything. There’ll be a bow, make sure to use it.”

She nodded, while Casey faced Don next.

“Donatello, you make sure to show your strength. They’ll start with District 1 so the two of you will go last. Not on my house to put this…” Casey chuckled lowly making both of them were paying attention. “Make sure they remember you. Alright?”

“Alright.” The two answered, their eyes showing they got the message crystal clear.

Donatello faced over to the female turtle seeing as she quickly scooped up the rest of her food into her mouth and in moments she stood up and walked to her room.

He felt like he wanted to say something, but in truth he couldn’t bring himself to tell her anything.

“What’s wrong?” April asked noticing the turtle’s behavior.

Don looked up suddenly, “Oh well… nothing, just worried for the secret training...”

Though he was more certain that wasn’t convincing her, and boy was he right as she looked at him with a tilted examining faced. But the mutant cat looked like she knew it wasn’t her business and continued to finish the rest of her food.

The olive turtle didn’t take long either because in moments he finished his own meal and evacuated himself in his room.

He didn’t even take the time to remove his padding off besides the ones on his knees when he just fell on the bed. Quite frankly he felt more tired than he should and he was more nervous than his father when trying to meet a deadline on an order.

He sighed a pressed a hand to his face; by tomorrow any little talk or any training that they worked together will finally be separated by the end of tomorrow.

He felt his chest burn at the thought, yeah tomorrow was any last thing he would ever consider having as close as companionship with Leo.

His eyes burned at the thought, he roughly grabbed his sheets and rolled to his side. The last that he will ever see of her stoic, calm personality as that will be eventually of a hunger to stay alive.

He along with twenty-two other tributes will be the main course…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter was one heck of struggle to keep in touch all together. 
> 
> If anything I felt like I rushed quite a bit here, but you have no idea how much I actually want to get to the games already 
> 
> Now I’ll tell you, I have quite some great ideas that I will be having changes in the story as it continues, as you can see I did make some in the last chapters. 
> 
> And there will be more to come, trust me. 
> 
> Now I do have a bit a vote here, since I’ve added some Donnie P.O.V here, should I put some internal perspective of Mikey, Raph an Splinter as well?
> 
> If so make sure to tell me in the reviews, they will help a lot 
> 
> …Ah there’s the note. 
> 
> (1) Alright I’m pretty sure some of you are aware that turtles can feel when their shell is being touched, that‘s why they dance when you scratch them sometimes. It’s similar to scratching your nail. 
> 
> *I’m sure some of you guys just tried it right now 
> 
> Well if you did, you can feel the sensation (not just the pressure) that’s what turtles feel since their shell/carapace is made of Keratin, the same material our nails are made of. 
> 
> Also turtle shells are not hallow inside, some of their organs and the majority of their skeletons are in there, so you can imagine what it must have felt. Kind of like when you fall on your back. 
> 
> (Believe me I’ve fallen on my back before, it’s not fun)
> 
> …
> 
> (2) Alright, alright… I’m pretty sure some of you guys are thinking, that the upper strength is in Raph’s department. I know that. 
> 
> I tried to work around with Don’s brains, I really did. But honestly I really couldn’t, at least in this story. 
> 
> If anyone has any idea as how I could do that, please tell me it would greatly help 
> 
> …
> 
> Well that pretty much settles it for this chapter. I really cannot wait to see what I’ll have in store next, see you guys in the next chapter


	6. Hour of Shooting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story hasn’t died yet.
> 
> Now before some people are confused, Leo and Don had been in the capitol for three days, in this chapter it’s their fourth day. 
> 
> Also, I would like to add in case some of you readers didn’t catch before I decided to add a little bit of Japanese here since tmnt 2012 and 2003 had a Japanese touch to them. 
> 
> So in terms when pronouncing a name that is Japanese native, they always say their last name before their first name. 
> 
> And Yes I understand that some names here aren’t Japanese, but eh… what the heck. 
> 
> Call me an Otaku if you want, I'm not denying it
> 
> Anyways with that set, enjoy

* * *

Usually the rays of sunlight would be the first thing that woke up Leonardo, but today having slept on the opposite side of the window wall the back of her head was the one that caught the sunlight beam this time.

She had managed to get seven hours sleep at least, not usually the best amount, but it was more than how much she gotten on the past three days since being at the capitol.

It wasn’t until a gentle knock was heard that got her to crack one eyelid open.

The sheets of her bed had covered her entire frame, with some of the tips of the slightly crumpled edge line of the sheet had been brushing against her chin.

She shifted slightly making the sheets prod against her cheek now, the turtle let out a low groan in her throat when she pushed the covers away from her body.

Memory served her early when Casey’s words edged in her head once more.

Now was the time to show the Gamemakers who she is.

The same alien beings that is going to decide her and Don’s fate in the arena… joy…

She stretched her body with one hand grasping the other, she continued to pull until a satisfying pop ringed in her shoulders and legs.

She moved her way to the door, which the figure behind it allegedly knocked once more.

On the fourth knock Leo already opened the door, and there stood the young blonde haired avox staring at her.

She didn’t even let Leo completely wake up entirely, she just handed the older turtle a pink slip. She gave a single bow and left, leaving a confused Leo in the door. She blinked any blurriness that sleep left her and saw the small pink slip in her hands.

It was a rather small envelope with the number 12 on it.

She opened it and inside held a rather well folded list.

She unfolded it completely and she saw that the small envelope could not have held all of this paper at once.

But with that aside she also noticed a small pen, it was very small and looked like it had just enough ink for one sentence.

 _*Who would send me th-*_ Her thoughts didn’t complete when she noticed the neatly inked paper.

 _‘What skill will you present to the Gamemakers?’_ It asked.

Now that woke the turtle up. She stared at each word, seeing all the possible talents, skills and weapons that can be used.

 _*So this is how they figure out what we will show them.*_ She thought to herself.

She ranged her eyes to find the list of weapons, but there was no list; instead under the words is a single line. The small fine print on the bottom said to put the name of the weapon of choice there.

She circled weapons and wrote _’Bow and Arrows’_. When she was about to fold the paper in she realized that how on earth would she fit this large piece of paper in the tiny envelope.

She thought for a moment of how, but then figured Casey could help her out with that later. She placed both the paper and pen on her bed and quickly moved to the shower. It was quick and warm, she didn’t waste much time on getting extra clean because she honestly didn’t know how much time she would really have.

But once she removed all the sweat and dirt that may have lingered at all she stepped out, drying herself before heading back. She put on her padding on before snatching the paper and the pink envelope and took it outside with her.

Well turns out she overslept because everyone was in the dinning room.

“Well look who decided to wake up?” Casey added stuffing a piece of a biscuit in his mouth.

Leo shrugged and walked over and sat across from Don, who had continued to stare and slowly consume his own breakfast.

Leo stacked her plate and ate, during the last three days of eating the highest brand of food, her hunger has slowly dropped from desperate to average. Which in turn is good thing, she even weighed herself and was proud to find that she managed to gain at least 4 pounds. Maybe with another 2 or 3 pounds she would be able to last at least another two weeks or so without any nourishment. _**(N-1)**_

“Alright remember what I told you guys before, since hopefully you’ve saved your best for last.”

Don stared at Leo.

She only stared at him back.

“Just make sure to let them know, you guys did get those slips right?” He asked staring at both having them returned their attention back to Casey.

Both tributes held up their slip of paper. Which for Leo unfolded and touched the table.

She tighten her lips and tried to fold it.

“Ah don’t worry about it, the avox will fold it hand it over, the private sessions don’t begin until one, so you got some time.” He said calmly, taking a sip out of his mug.

The tributes still made their way to the penthouse training center, allowing them to do a few stretches and some preparation, training was over since yesterday, now it was the private sessions.

Leo was more than happy that she used her training time to the fullest as she had perfected her knot tying abilities and passed the edible plant and insect test with no regrets.

Don had even managed to learn how to turn on a fire and use a spear and knife enough to defend, and then it was lunch time.

In the past three days all 24 tributes had been sharing their lunch time together, while some had formed a temporary friendship and will most likely be an alliance during the games, most had played it alone.

The careers on the other hand took a table for themselves, the one specifically closest to the food. None of the other tributes had bothered to get near, except to reach for the food. Thankfully with the Kraang droids and a couple of Salamandrians guards around the other tributes were able to get some nourishment without the skilled tributes interfering, for now…

Don and Leo stood uneasily together, both seem to prod at their food, with at times taking a sip or fragment of the meat stew and bread rolls.

It was an uneasy silence, but thankfully the taller turtle broke the ice. “So do you think that they will actually supply what we need in the private sessions?”

The other turtle shrugged. “Maybe, or maybe not. I don’t think they really care, I mean they have to watch 24 kids put out their talents, sounds boring honestly.” She said lowly eating another spoonful of her food.

Don nodded. “True, But from what April tells me it’s their job to listen and observe. So maybe they might pull through it.”

Leo gave another shrug.

Donatello smirked. “That’s like your universal answer isn’t it, just shrugging to everything.”

“How did you know?” Leo played matching his expression. “Are you some kind of wizard.”

Any thoughts that he ever thought the night before were completely forgotten. He had to smile at her words, “maybe, I dunno you tell me.”

Leo breathed a smirk and retuned her attention to her plate, seeing a faint reflection in her stew, a faint outline of herself.

She wasn’t smiling…

…

The same expression had been on her face since the moment the tributes had been called to a different room, a waiting room. And just like Casey had said the first tribute was the female from district one was called.

The mutated white hawk stood up confidently, she stared back at the alien wolf with a beaky grin then left for her demonstration.

And slowly each tribute went in, and the tributes didn’t come back, most likely they were escorted back to their temporary housing and allowed the next tribute to go inside.

Another thing is that it took long until the next tribute was called upon.

This most likely has to be since the pink slips asked what talent they would like to show to the Gamemakers it must take a bit of time to set up the next set for the next tribute to show. Though some did take shorter and others did take longer to be called upon on.

But the moment the mutated rhino was called upon, Leo finally tensed her muscles a little. Generally with the whole ‘ladies first’ deal here she was the next person to get called soon.

She expected every second to be her name said, and each one wasn’t, and the rhino did take his time around or was it the setting of the talent space being what took it’s time? She couldn’t tell.

Leo was rather grateful for Don to mostly stay silent, mostly because he was maybe just as nervous as she was. Considering that this introduction could really define what happens to them in the ring. The number counts as well as sponsors will indeed be seeing this and it will define whether or not they will get enough payment for Casey to be able to afford them something when they truly needed it.

According to the past he wasn’t lucky most of the time for some of the tributes he had to mentor. Leo could only wonder right now if she or Don would end up the same way.

“Hamato, Leonardo.” Her name ripped through the silence like a katana.

She almost jumped at the automatic voice calling for her turn, and in that moment she didn’t seem to work her muscles properly to stand up. Sapphire stated at mahogany briefly then moved when she got up.

She didn’t face anywhere else except for the door-

“Leo.” It was spontaneous and without any emotion.  
  
She stared back, seeing the slight worried but calm expression of her fellow district member. He stared at her in the eyes one more time. “Shoot straight.”

It was neither a command or an advice.

A small smile grazed her forest beak, an understanding nod, then finally she made her way through the door.

They automatically opened and she entered and closed behind her.

The scoring room was mostly empty, there was hardly any form of a mess or weaponry around. For a moment she turned and saw the single higher level box of where the Gamemakers stood, a red velvet coloration in the background. And each of them, both female and male aliens were talking among each other, sitting, standing laughing or just plainly just enjoying whatever meal or drink was available.

Leo didn’t have to stand for much of moment when she got there. Right before the Gamemakers, in a single open display case sat a silver bow, made with a type of flexible metal and a durable drawstring. She felt it and it felt smooth, too smooth… but it was her weapon.

It wasn’t the same as the one Splinter had since his own father made them. This one was stronger able to shoot farther and with more lethal power, but it didn’t have the same accuracy that her bow is made with. She casted her attention to the ammo, 4 silver arrows. Each also made of the same material, the only difference was the feather, though of same length and possible material, each had a different coloration.

Four colors united. _Blue_ , _Orange,_ _Purple_ , and _Red_.

Strange… those colors seem right together…

She grasped a hold of the blue one, she grabbed it in her hand and then looked upwards. None of the alien even recognized her presence. So far being true on the boredom of watching other tributes show their talents…

She grabbed a better grip on the arrow and reached for the bow, a couple of steps near the Gamemakers.

“Hamato Leonardo, District 12.” She called out, and finally they noticed, their talking has hushed and all eyes were on her.

She noticed one in particular. Compared to the rest of the aliens his head was much larger, but didn’t seem to bother him when sat. He had a bit of fuchsia-purple color with large green insect wings flowing down his back like a cape. He had four arms and a centipede-like tail; the final aspect that distinguished him from the rest of the gamemakers were his four acid yellow eyes. No visible pupil or white sclera, all the same shade of yellow contrasting heavily against his skin.

Those eyes bore at her; he took a sip of his drink and handed a simple head nod, a signal to show what Leonardo had to offer to them.

Leo did not nod but turned her shell towards them and placed her weapon together, her own eyes scanning the targets available to them. She took a couple of steps to get a clearer sight of her targets.

There was only three, each the same shape of a body, she aimed for the middle one.

Leo squinted slightly and in moments she let go, the arrow missed. Embedded in the soft metal outside the line of the body.

-…Laughter.

Leo could feel her muscles tensing, she turned around and the Gamemakers were sure having a kick out of her mistake.

 _*What just happened…?*_ She thought silently, her gaze returned to her missed arrow

 _*Get it together Leo…!*_ She scolded herself, and grabbed another arrow. Quickly, this time the orange one, in one fluid motion she prepared her weapon once more.

 _*Calm down…*_ She told herself, pulling on the string once she was in the same range, she breathed one easy inhale and one soft exhale.

And with the last exhale she let go of the arrow. A blur and that silvery blur transformed into a bull’s-eye in the center of the chest.

She grinned at her small achievement and turned around to see the Gamemakers.

The smile disappeared when saw only a couple of them nodded in approval from the second attempt, however that wasn’t enough as she saw the majority of the Gamemakers laughing once more.

She took a couple of steps forward seeing as they all moved to a certain area of the viewer’s box. The winged alien even made his way over there as he was patting the back of another Gamemaker, he grinned laughing all the same with another alien.

“Hey, Hey, Hey. Who Ordered this pig? Oh who ordered this pig?” He questioned playfully and excitement.

“Oh thanks fellas.” He continued to laugh.

Leo felt her face grow hot, here she was performing like some kind of fool for them. Not to mention with her life on the line and they didn’t have the decency to even pay attention to her!?

Each of them were still laughing while digging into the roasted pork, then winged alien laughed. “Oh this _is the life_.”

That’s It!!

She grabbed onto another arrow, the red one, took aim and shot. Silence was imminent when the apple was ripped from the roasted pig’s mouth and connected to the wall.

Then suddenly each alien turned around, seeing the turtle staring at them, her face aflame.

The winged one gazed at her, acid yellow stared down blue, but that didn’t last long when she gave a curt bow.

“Thank you, for your _consideration_.” Leo stated sourly her face still red from anger, she slammed the bow on the display case and marched out of the room.

She never looked back and pressed the elevator button on 12 with her tight fist walked in and left the gym.

0o0

“What Have I done…!?” She groaned letting her head drop to her knees.

Her face was still red from the embarrassment and anger that she didn’t even had the motivation to go and sit on her bed. All she did once she arrived in her living quarters was slide down the door and sit on the floor.

One by one she slipped her training gear off and throw it, some pads landed beside her bed another close to the window wall and the armband that held her district number went somewhere in between as her strength faltered.

Tears did burn in her eyes but she didn’t dare let them loose. The last thing she needed was April asking her about them after her scolding.

That was all that was left for the mutated cat to talk to her about her ‘actions’ and ‘manners.’

She practically doomed her chances of getting any sponsors and possibly the affection of the capitol to keep her alive.

“Oh Who Needs Them Anyways!” She shouted lifting her head up slightly crossing her brows together even tighter.

It didn’t take long when finally there were a quick sets of knocks on her door.

Leo didn’t even respond as she hid her face from in her arms. The knob shook as someone tried to open it.

Leo finally lifted her head up. “Go Away!!”

But that didn’t stop the figure to open the door, having been leaning against it made her lose her balance. Her shell prevented from hitting her head, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel the impact of the crash of her shell. She groaned and looked up to see a very displeased April O’Neil staring at her, she held a green fan in her left hand that matched her emerald dress and little hat that covered her right ear.

“I hope you thought about what you’ve done.” She stated, Leo groaned and made a sour face at her.

The cat sighed and helped the turtle up with her free hand.

Once situated on both feet April stared with crossed arms, obviously waiting for an explanation. Leo tightened the lips of her beak together and turned around and walked away from the adult mutant.

“You cannot go without thinking this through.” April continued even when Leo finally sat down with crossed arms. She felt Don sit next to her, and just by seeing through her peripheral vision she can make out his worried expression.

Though the same couldn’t be said when both of their stylists came into the picture.

Irma took her seat on the next couch besides the one Leo sat on and gave her a slightly worried glance as Vernon only shrugged his shoulders, though he looked more amused than anything when he took his seat next to Don.

April didn’t start her lecture. Then finally-

“Are. You. CRAZY?” April yelled using her green fan to hit the couch's headrest. Beside Leo, Don flinched slightly.

Leo crossed her hairless brows in frustration. “I just got mad! Okay.”

“Mad? You realize your actions reflect badly on all of us.” The cat explained using her fanless hand and motioning around to both tributes and stylists. Her glare never leaving Leonardo. “Not just you!”

Leo tightened her lips again.

“They just wanted a good show, its fine.” Irma said, trying to defend Leo.

April glared at the raccoon. “How about just bad manners, Irma? How about that?” April snapped.

Vernon shrugged leaning back against the couch, seeing his stylist companion unfazed by the cat’s anger. There was a ‘ding’ sound making all heads in the living room turn around, and there they saw the wolf mentor walked in.

Strangely enough though he was in a rather… pleasant mood. The smile on his face proved that theory.

And for the first time since the start of the prep games April looked relieved.

“Well, finally!” She exclaimed exasperated. “I hope you notice, we have a serious situation.” She informed the wolf.

However the mentor faced over at the female turtle and gave her a thumbs up.

“Nice shooting Sweetheart!” Casey said proudly.

Then, he started laughing and hysterically. “Wha-wha….-What did they….-What did they do when you shot the apple?” He said, trying to speak clearly through his fits of laughter. He plopped right in front of both tributes.

Leo blinked in shock at his reaction. She expected him to be well… sort of like April, okay maybe not entirely but with some disparagement. But here he was, laughing and approving her act as if she had a guaranteed high score.

“-Well, they looked pretty startled.” Leonardo told him smiling slightly seeing her mentor swiveled partially in his chair.

And pretty soon his mood was contagious as everyone joined in on the laugher, well minus April.

“What did you say…” Casey said, trying to speak through laughter. “Thanks for…”

"-Your consideration." Leo added, Casey copied and laughed harder.

"Genius!” Casey whooped, throwing a fist in the air out of praise, April walked in between the turtle and wolf and stared at Casey furiously.

“Genius? How do you think you’re gonna find this funny? If the gamemakers decided to take it out…-” She tried to explain, but Casey’s laughter quickly died out and interrupted her. “On who? On her? On him?” He pointed to Leonardo and Donatello.

“I think they already have. Loosen your corset, and have a drink.” He joked at the red cat who was still glaring at him. He winked at Leo.

The red flush that barely had gone down from her green face returned slightly.

“I would have given anything to see it.” He told Leonardo, smiling at her. Leonardo finally over coming her shock nodded and handed him an amused smile.

April huffed in irritation and walked away from the group, Leo looked over and glanced over her shoulder and shell to see April fuming while walking towards the dinning table.

Dinner by that time had come swiftly as anything, and much to Leo’s displeasure it was roasted pork.

Seriously what is it with pigs today?!

She avoided the pork meat all together and settled for the lamb stew that came with it. Along with a few patches of the salad. Dessert was a simple but elegant chocolate cake, which April had to refuse.

Apparently to keep her figure she avoided eating any sweets.

 _*Yeah good luck convincing the rest of us Miss. Three-muffins-in-the-morning.*_ Leo thought to herself with a smirk.  
  
Vernon glanced at his watch. “Oh it looks like it’s time for the scoring.”

Irma looked over at her partner in surprise when she also glanced at her own watch as well. “Oh you’re right. Come on everyone.”

No one resented taking their dessert with them and set it on the glass coffee table and stared at the holo-TV.

The white robot was the first thing that everyone saw, he almost seemed to glow a bit considering the dark blue background.

“Well hello everyone, glad to know that we had finally made it to the scoring board of the week.” He said his thin yellow irises expanded into downward curved lines showing his excitement.

“Now, as you all know, today the Tributes are rated on a scale of 1 through 12 after three days of careful evaluation.” Fugitoid explained, he lifted a sheet paper in his metal fingers.

“The Gamemakers like to acknowledge their strengths and skills, so now we move on to the tribute’s scores.”

His eyes scanned the paper.

Beside the robot in a smaller screen near the upper left of the larger TV screen appeared the visual profile of a large alien wolf. The image moved as normal beings do not have the ability to stand absolutely still, the almost adult mutant looked like he wanted to grin.

“From District 1. Bradford, Rahzar, with a score of 9.”

“Should have seen that coming.” Casey stated raising a glass of alcohol to his muzzle.

“What do you mean?” Don asked raising a questioning brow at the mentor.

Casey leaned in forward. “That wannabe wolf is the son of Aguila Bradford, a previous victor from his respected district.”

Leo thought back, the name of the victor’s name, an mutant hawk if she could remember, that victor married another victor, an alien wolf possibly… _**(N-2)**_

“No doubt that he got a score above an 8, this one is going to be deadly.” Casey added.

The Fugitoid continued down the list. Leo felt her eyes glue towards the mutated tortoise at the corner of the screen. Unlike the other tributes he was smiling in his visual profile. “From District 2. Canter, Slash, with a score of 10.”

“I’m sure you guys are aware of this career, this tribute was the adopted son of the victor Canter, Mark. Stay aware of this one.”

Both turtles nodded at the info.

This time a grayish colored Komodo Dragon appeared near the Fugitoid. “Blossom, Lotus, with a score of 10.”

Leo felt her stomach drop, two careers of the same district that has a score of 10. Of course she should have expected this.

The scores continued on and eventually it landed on district eleven. With the rhino named Malevas, Ajax catching a score of 9.

Leonardo finally went on the score onto the young green turtle.

The white robot looked up from the sheet of paper. “De Milo, Venus, with a score of 7.”

“Huh… would have expected more out of this one.” Casey muttered slowly, making everyone turn to him.

But before anyone had the chance to ask the robot’s voice sounded once more.

“From District 12. Hiiragi, Donatello…”

The olive green terrapin leaned in his reddish brown eyes staring at the screen with worry.

“With a score of… 9.” Donatello blinked in a mix of relief and shock.

His stylist patted his shell. “Way to go my boy.”

“Not bad. Good work.” Casey raised his glass to Donatello with a grin.

Leo smiled slightly, now all that left was-

“And finally from District 12. Hamato, Leonardo.” Leonardo felt her heart slow down drastically when her visual profile appeared next to the robot.

“With a score of…” She waited, thought chances are her score must be low considering what she did.

The Fugitoid stared at the sheet for a while, his eyes widened in surprise for a moment but then- “Eleven!”

The moment those words were heard everyone in the room leaped with excitement and shock.

The female terrapin sat there in shock, the hold over her plate that held her cake slice almost slipped from her three fingers.

“Congratulations.” The sudden voice of Donatello made her blink out of her surprised daze.

Leonardo looked around at everyone, her eyes crying for an answer or some kind of tip at least.

“I thought they hated me?” Leonardo asked.

“I guess they liked your temper. Good job.” Casey added as he took a swing of his clear drink.

Irma rose a glass in the air, as Vernon copied her motion.

“To Hamato, Leonardo, the turtle on fire!” Irma cheered, and soon everyone followed in the cheer, they all rose their glass and drank from it. Well minus the tributes.

Leo turned over and looked at her companion surprised at the sad look on his face. “Are you, alright?”

Don only shrugged and tried to offer her a smile, but even Leo was able to see that he wasn’t alright at all.

A hand was placed on the tip of her shell. Leo craned over and saw a gently smiling red cat.

“Congratulations.” Apparently the whole bad representation over all of them is now behind her by miles. Any negative demeanor was completely erased from April.

“Well it’s been quite a day, go rest up you two, tomorrow you got those interviews, you certainly don’t want to look tired for it.” Vernon said as they all got up.

Both turtles nodded and made their way down the hall. For some strange reason Don hadn’t given her a glance or even looked like he wanted to be near her.

At the corner of her eye she noticed just how stiff he really was.

She faced him, and just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, he quickly moved into his room completely avoiding any question she had to ask. Blue irises shrunk slightly in shock, but to a sense she wasn’t surprised at the same time. She only shrugged to herself and allowed herself to go back inside her room.

So much has happened today that she honestly didn’t know what else to expect. She fell onto her bed, feeling the softness of the material and cushion to relax her stiff muscles.

She grabbed the remote that sat on top of the lamp drawer. And quickly she changed the image of the capitol and into something more soothing.

She eventually landed onto a lush green forest.

Blue eyes widened at the sight, seeing as the forest looked extremely similar to her own forest where she would go hunting. Her hand trembled slightly, but figuring it was better than the capitol buildings she stayed with it. Her hand laid on her side just staring at the forest scenery until a small sets of knocks hit at her door.

She sat up and before she had the chance to open the door, it opened already.

“Sure come on in.” Leo stated sarcastically upon seeing Casey walk in.

“-No need to explain yourself coming inside a girl’s room in the middle of the night.” She said looking at the mutated wolf with an annoyed half-lidded look.

Casey only rolled his eyes. “Sure. Look I almost forgot to tell you.”

Leo looked up putting all of her attention at her mentor.

“Tomorrow is the last day that I will be able to see you and Donatello before the games. Since tomorrow is as you know the tribute’s interview.” The turtle nodded at his words.

“Now all of us are going to train you on the whole showcase for tomorrow. As you know Irma will design your cloths.” Leo nodded once more.

“Alright it’ll be our job, and by our I mean April and I will train you in how to answer and how to present yourselves in the public eye.” Casey added, stopping for a moment to give Leo a chance to absorb the info.

The turtle placed a fist on her hip. “Anything else?”

“You and I will be be training at 7 in the morning alright?” Leo furrowed her brows together, did he mean alone?

“What about Donatello?” Leonardo asked again, her mood changing quickly when she noticed that Casey wasn’t giving her complete answers.

“No, Don said he wants to be trained on his own from now on.” Casey said.

For a moment Leonardo paused for a moment, since they arrived at the capitol they had been working together for a while now, why the sudden change? Was it because the fact that the games were soon going to change that little partnership?

 _*Why am I wondering all of a sudden, we are eventually going to have to kill each other at some point of the games…*_ She thought to herself seeing the reason.

Casey noticed her thinking expression, he wasn’t surprised the games are coming up so this was bound to happen.

“You know this was eventually going to happen because from here on out, there can be only one winner.” Casey stated, seeing the emotionless face of the young tribute.

The turtle nodded one last time. “Alright.”

“Now make sure to get some real sleep, because it’s going to be a busy day tomorrow, and weapons won’t be involve this time.” He made his way outside of the door allowing the terrapin to finally to get some rest.

Leo stared at the door one more time before allowing herself to let her feet head to her bed again.

 _*At least I don’t have to pretend like we are friends,*_ she thought as she shifted so her shell was beneath her.

 _*It’s pretty obvious he now realizes that it’s everybody for themselves and friendships are practically a thing unheard of in the games.*_ She thought bitterly.

But at the same time she couldn’t help but feel a little irked at the thought…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done 
> 
> Now I was originally going to follow how the movie did it and go strait to the interviews, however I thought it would be better if I saved that for later. 
> 
> Now I know it wasn’t as far as their training went in the movie, but I plan to add a bit of it. It will be mostly in Leo’s point of view for that, but there might be a little bit of Don in there. 
> 
> If guys want to see Don’s point of view as well, make sure to say so in the comments 
> 
> Now with that out of the way… 
> 
> NOTES: 
> 
> (1) Alright I will admit it, I was quite inspired by MatPat’s theory on the Hunger Games, where you had to eat in order to sustain some body mass for the games.  
> …  
> (2) Alright before you guys start asking how on earth can a egg laying animal made with a mammal. Remember what I am writing. 
> 
> FICTION
> 
> Okay? I don’t think it’s possible for mammals and oviparous are able to conceive with each other.  
> Besides if you realize something, the bird/eagle is an alien, aliens reproduce in different ways (I’m going by sci-fi here). 
> 
> So yeah. 
> 
> …
> 
> That’s about it for now. See you guys later


	7. Scorching Evening Pt:1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here the next chapter
> 
> Okay so I’ll admit that this chapter in particular was more book orientated then movie (although it is there) along with some added changes that I wanted to add in 
> 
> You’ll see what 
> 
> Now that’s that, enjoy

* * *

The day was clear, even through the forest covered wall window on the side of her room.

The moment that her blue eyes opened she already recognized the day without looking at the calendar.

It’s Sunday.

The one time of the week that she and Raph would always head out to hunt as much as they could and sell their goods to the Mogul in order to stock up for the week.

She turned over and saw the woods in the window.

Memories came in to her head as she could recall all those times she would see Mikey’s excited face when she brought in a couple of his favorite things from the trading place.

She scanned the entire forest sight in front of her, green grass, a serene background of a mountain and trees and…-

Her eyes peeled open widely, at the same time as she rose from the bed into a sitting position.

Right there, near the bottom corner of the window was a single little flower. A white five petal flower with an orange center combining smoothly with the petals, each barely grazing with the wind. A _Jasmine_.

Leo didn’t even realize that she had gotten out of bed and went to go touch the flower.

When she finally did her fingers only met a hard cool surface.

Emotions flood her instantly at the touch, how coul-

“Hey Leo it’s time t-” Casey’s voice rang out making the turtle turn around, her eyes glassy from the near cry that she was so close to releasing.

“W-What is it.” Leo caught herself standing up quickly staring at the blue orbs of her mentor.

“Just get ready, I’ll meet you at the table.” He said softly, turning around and left the room. Closing the door behind him, the turtle couldn’t help but feel a little touched at his response, knowing very well that she would want to get rid of any evidence that could have happened before leaving.

She went first to wash off any tear stains that had slipped out of her eyes for real this time, she splashed water into her face every time, rubbing her palms against her cheeks to get rid of any tear stains.

Having that been the only concern, she walked outside the room. The short walk got her to meet the only two beings in the dining room.

She took only a couple of steps and there she managed to see both the cat and wolf sitting down eating their breakfast. Casey was the first to notice her.

“Ah there you are sweetheart. Come on sit down.” He stated demonstrating at a seat.

The turtle took his offer and sat down, she didn’t hesitate to eat the food and as usual she piled the food on her plate and began to scarf down her food.

Much to April’s pleasure…

“So today’s the day huh.” Casey added, making sure to remind the turtle fully.

Leo nodded grabbing a glass of orange juice in front of her. “What’s the schedule?”

“Alright, you are going to practice for 8 hours. Four hours with April on presentation and the other four hours on content with me.”

The flavor of her food went bland for a moment. Wait what?!

“Wait, so what you’re saying is I am going to work on wearing and talking in front of people with you two?” Leo blurted out before she was able to stop herself.

April obviously was offended as she scoffed, but Casey remained unfazed, almost as if he were expecting her to say that.

“Well Sweetheart well else did you expect?”

0o0

“Would you stop fiddling with your collar so much!?” April shouted for the fifth time as Leo tried to adjust the length of the practice dress.

She still couldn’t believe that she was going to wear a dress. Sure kimonos were one thing, but a dress? How on earth would she look in a dress, she’s a turtle for peat sake!

“And for the love of anything that is good in the world, you do not stand on your heels. You stand on the balls of your feet!” April added upon seeing the stance the turtle used.

Leo fumed. “You do realize that my feet are not made for this!”

Defiantly she rose the hem of her dress to reveal her foot, and sure enough also she did have a somewhat slender foot to begin with, her calves were rather toned and the slightest bit muscular due to her walks in the forest. Another thing about her feet were that they calloused to the bone considering she never had the luxury to wear shoes.

Besides she had only two toes, there was no way she would be able to support herself on shoes that had a stick to support her! **_(N-1)_**

Why couldn’t she go barefoot? According to Casey they said her dress was floor length, what’s the point of wearing these shoes?

April groaned and grabbed her forehead in irritation. “For the last time, you must look like a proper lady-”

“I’M A TURTLE!”

0o0

Leo fell down onto her chair, she could swear that her feet had either bruises or blisters forming, either way they hurt like Hell…!

“I’m going to guess that you’re just going to wear flats for the interview?” Casey asked coming from behind the turtle.

His response was a stuffed animal whacking against his face.

He pulled it away staring at the turtle with mild shock, wondering mildly where she got the stuffed ammo.

Leo gave him an annoyed expression, Casey saw the dark bangs that formed under the turtle’s sapphire hues. Yup those four hours must have been horrible… maybe he should have asked Irma instead.

“Anyways…” He drawled moving across and sitting on the other side of the couch and faced the young mutant.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do with you," he says. "How we're going to present you. Are you going to be charming? Aloof? Fierce? Right now, you're burning like a star.”  
Casey placed a paw under his chin. “You volunteered to save your little brother. And Irma made sure you looked unforgettable. You've got the top training score. Right now people are intrigued, but no one knows who you are. The impression you make tonight will decide exactly what I can get for you in terms of sponsors." Casey added examining the turtle.

Leo nodded in understanding, she knew very well what the interviews were like, and by appealing a crowd, either by being humorous, brutal or eccentric, that tribute will gain favor during the games.

This time the wolf mentor leaned against the couch. “It all depends on presentation and likable characters, because sponsors will be there and if they like you, they will donate more money and that can allow me to buy anything you need send it in the games. It can either be a weapon or even water; this is important because sponsors are what will save you in any point of time.”

"So how was Don’s approach? Or am I not allowed to ask.” Leo question, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t the least amount curious.

"Likable. He has a sort of self-deprecating humor naturally," Casey smirked for a single moment. "Whereas when you open your mouth, you come across more as sullen and hostile."

The female mutant sat up strait and glared at the older. "I do not!"

Okay… maybe she was…

"Please. I don't know where you pulled that cheery, wavy, cute turtle on the chariot from, but I haven't seen her before or since," Casey stated.

"And you've given me so many reasons to be cheery?" She countered meeting his blue eyes with her own.

Casey actually smirked on that, maybe that was something, that was until he lowered that smirk.

"I’m not the one to be pleased. I'm not going to sponsor you, I’m just the mentor who buys and hands the needed items.” He added lightly, making Leo wonder if he used humor to gain the audience favor when he was in the games.

“So we’re going to do this, pretend I'm the audience," Casey offered raising a glass that somehow appeared out of nowhere. "Delight me."

"Alright."

So it went off as Casey asked Leo a series of questions, now in truth she did try to answer them as honest and as peaceful as she could, but the way that he would continue to ask and even go as far as giving her a small tease just ended up going as far as a quick and short answer. Eventually the questions had gotten so long and even way too personal that Leo literally started to spit answers at the wolf.

Casey lowered his upper body and sighed heavily. "All right, enough. We've got to find another angle. Not only are you hostile, I don't know anything about you. I've asked you fifty questions and still have no sense of your life, your family, or what you care about. They want to know about you, Leonardo."

Leo gave him a dark look, making the bangs under her eyes look even darker. "But I don't want them to! They're already taking my future! They can't have the things that mattered to me in the past!"

The female reptile was tired of it, why on earth was she training like some kind of pet to entertain a crowd that enjoys seeing her and fellow children slaughter each other!?

"Then lie! Make something up!" Casey shouted, his headache getting worst.

"I'm not good at lying!" The turtle retorted.

Casey groaned loudly. "Well then, you better learn fast. You've got about as much charm as a _dead slug_!"

Leo’s face changed drastically at the harsh words, Casey notices this, and he softens his voice. "Alright, here's an idea. Try acting humble."

“Humble?” She repeated.

“You know compliment the capitol, and no; don’t make that face during the interview.” Casey interrupted seeing the sour look on the turtle’s face.

“Go about how you can't believe you managed so well in this luxurious city. How the capitol has given you the honor of participating in the Hunger Games. The whole thing's been more than you ever could have dreamed of. Talk about Irma's clothes. How nice the citizens are. How the city amazes you. If you won't talk about yourself, at least compliment the audience. Just keep turning it back around, all right. Gush at it."

The next three hours were more than torture for her. Turns out she was just as able to gush as a non-mutant fish is able to breath air.  
They tried to play cocky, but Leo didn’t have enough arrogance. And it turns out she was more vulnerable than she thought to be fierce. She wasn’t witty. Funny. Sexy. Or mysterious. At all.

By the end of the session, for anyone’s standards she wasn’t anyone they’d support.

Casey lowered his glass on the coffee table with a mild slam spilling some of the bourbon on the floor; his head falling on top of his hands in defeat. "I give up, sweetheart. Just answer the questions and try not to let the audience see how openly you despise them. I cannot help you there, I don’t see what else I can do."

Her hands gripped tightly against the armrest. “Well it’s not like anyone else cares! After all aren’t we all going to die anyways!”

Casey almost glared up at her. “Well if that’s how it’s going to be then be my guest.”

“And whoever said I wanted to be your guest! I never asked for any of this!” Leo was shouting at that point, her face aflame to point where her cheeks were completely red.

“I’m tired of this, I’m tired of this damn capitol and it’s people! And most of all, I’m Tired Of _You_!” She didn’t notice the other mutants walk in.

“Well looks who gives a shit Sweetheart, I didn’t ask for this either. You think any of us did! By far you’re the one who decided to volunteer, I sure as hell didn’t pull your name out on purpose!” He shouted this time standing up from the couch a dark look over his furred features; in the background there were gasps from the other occupants.

The next thing anyone else knew a stuff teddy bear was thrown at the wolf’s face. But not having expected it and the force that the turtle had hurled it at him had caused him to fall backwards.

He gave a painful grunt when he landed on the ground and bourbon he spilled earlier, but by that point Leo neither cared or notice his pain because in moments the door to her room was slammed shut.

Irma was the first to react as she reached the fallen wolf. He grunted holding his lower back. “Where the hell did she get those stuffed animals?”

Though no one bothered to answer, and they really couldn’t.

Red-brown eyes stared at the white door to Leo’s room with worry, he then looked down to the ground in sadness.

0o0

Since coming to the capitol Leo had not once cried willingly.

And now she didn’t care at all as tears streamed down her cheeks like little rivers. She didn’t even bother to open the door, nor did she let them come in.

Her usual response would be a typical: _“Go Away!”_ or _“Leave Me Alone!”_ but that alone just fueled her emotions to the brink.

Eventually she had ordered the food to come in her room. She couldn’t dare to meet anyone’s eyes at all, especially Casey’s at the current moment. And he was right to leave her alone right now, she was just so angry with him she didn’t bother to even think what was to come of later tonight at 9 O’clock.

She was eating her heart away when suddenly the door had opened. She was about to scream at ‘basically intruder’ when she realizes it was only Renet.

She walked in and the moment she saw the mess on Leo’s bed her eyes and mouth widened.

Leo faced away from her, not for the tears but just from anger. “Just leave It Alright!” She shouted, her anger was boiling inside of her. She had been so caught up in it that she didn’t notice the young avox actually getting inside the room better and head inside the bathroom.

It wasn’t until she felt a warm wet cloth press against her arm.

She looked over to see the sympathetic and caring face the young alien. In moments she started wiping Leo’s face of the tear stains.

Leo didn’t know what to do, but she sure didn’t push the young girl away any times soon. Then…

“Why?” She asked the honey haired alien.

She didn’t say anything, but then she placed a hand to her chest before on her plastron, right in the same area.

“You want to help me?” Leo asked not entirely sure what she meant.

The avox smiled and nodded slightly.

“But I barely know you.” Leo confessed wondering what motives she had.

Renet only smiled before removing the warm cloth away from her face. Neither one had moved until the young girl grabbed Leo’s hand between both her old smooth ones. She stared at her, and Leo could see the message in them. _‘Doesn’t matter.’_

And the avox finally released the turtle’s hand before collecting the dirty already used plates from her bed. One last gentle smile before finally leaving.

Leo returned the expression and when she finally realized it, she felt much better than she did in last two hours.

But that calmness had to go when a quiet sets of knocks occurred minutes later. Leo didn’t know what to expect, when she was about to see who it was-

“Leo? It’s Irma.”

Relief flooded the turtle like nothing else, and she had finally got out of bed and opened the door.

Irma smiled gently at her and placed a warm hand on the turtle’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry if this is rather soon, but the interviews will happen soon.” She stated and Leo nodded knowing very well that she indeed had to get ready.

“Can I come in?” Irma asked, Leo willingly moved aside, allowing the older mutant to walk in, she closed the door behind her, preventing anyone else to walk in.

“May I?” She asked motioning to a chair. Leo had no objections.

Irma took a seat, allowing her to see the mess on the bed. A small worried look on her face when she faced Leo.

The turtle looked down. “I’m sorry. I-”

“It’s alright, I sort of have a bit of an eating problem when I’m upset too.” She admitted, giving a small laugh. Which Leo could not help but smile too.

“Look, I know it’s not my business and I shouldn’t pry in, but Casey had no right to say that to you. After all it’s not like you had a choice to let your little brother, to be here instead of you.” It looked like she was going to say Donatello as well, but she didn’t.

Leo lowered her head slightly. “But understand that he did have some sense about neither one of them had a choice either, after all Casey didn’t want to be in the games either…” She carefully worded, her olive eyes never leaving Leo’s face.

The turtle wondered, just how long has Irma known Casey…

“I wouldn’t want you to get hurt either…” Irma added softly as if there were others that would hear.

A small smile could not be prevented to appear on Leo’s face, especially when Irma replaced her hand on her shoulder.

“How much time?” Leo asked her mind returning to the interview.

“We still have at least another four hours, but don’t worry, you will be ready within the next three.” Irma added with a smile.

She walked out and in moments the three aliens that she met before meeting Irma walked in her room.

“Oh my you have gotten yourself quite more beautiful than the last time we saw you.” The blue alien stated placing a hand on the side of her blue cheek.

Leo’s face would put a ripe tomato to shame.

The four of them got to work instantly. While Irma wasn’t so much on the whole make-up and making her skin glow more brighter, she was sure to give her team pointers on what to do and what to avoid.

Leo was stressed into the bathroom, the pink alien had been forced to be inside with the shower door open as she scrubbed any dirt that may have been caught during her training. Along with adding some body creams and oils in order to enhance a natural and pleasant fragrance on her.

Upon finally coming out. The other two remaining aliens got to work immediately.

“Would you sit Leo?” Irma asked pausing her team for a moment.

The turtle followed her command, Irma rose her right foot up to see the toes and the soles.

“Looks like you‘re starting to get some blisters…” She muttered causing Leo to stare at her.

“What?”

“I told April not to use the high tips…” She faced Leo.

“Alright, turns out you were not meant to wear high heels, period.” Irma added and Leo gave her a bored look.

Irma smiled softly and took another look at her feet. “We might have to add some support to your soles, do you mind that we have flats instead?” Irma asked.

“Flats?” Leonardo questioned tilting her head.

“Non-heeled shoes. Not only will the esthetics will fit easier it will also make sure you don’t feel anything throughout the interview.” Irma stated with a small smile.

Leo could just kiss her right then and there.

For a good three hours the aliens and Irma worked their magic on Leonardo. Scraping, peeling off shedding on her shell, polishing her plastron, filing her nails as well as add metallic nail polish on each, working on her make-up nonstop. She wasn’t even allowed to use any mirrors to see herself until they were done.

Making the female turtle a lot more anxious to know what she looked like right now.

Especially when Leo was forced to stand in a round metallic basin and instantly greenish-blue power was dumped onto her.

She coughed a little and closed her eyes before any of that stuff went inside her eyelids.

0o0

Don shifted and brought a finger in the collar of his neckline. He pulled it moving his hand side to side in hopes to loosen the tight a bit.

“Truly marvelous.” Vernon said removing the make-up brush from Don’s face.

“What do you think?” His stylist asked placing a mirror in front of his face.

Don stared for a moment, even as his mahogany eyes dilated upon seeing his reflection. The turtle looking back at him was not the turtle that was slightly starving and worked in a bakery, no it was a young mutant that had make-up and was slowly getting fuller. Someone who definitely barely arrived in the capitol. Thankfully he wasn’t getting any alterations to his body, he wasn’t sure he wanted feathers as eyebrows or tattoos on his eyes.

His outfit as anyone could guess: a suit, a black one with a few purple fire accents to the side and at certain angles of light would reveal a couple more.

It covered every aspect of his body, save for his head and hands, even his shell hid under the suit and black shoes covered his feet entirely as they shined like glass.

His skin was a bit darker around his head and neck. His skin had a bit of shine to it, and his eyes did look a little bigger than they usually do and his beak looked slimmer and sharper to a sense.

Dare he said it, he actually looked… uh… Masculine? **_(N-2)_**

He had to blush at the thought, but it didn’t come out as clear considering the green skin makeup covered his cheeks mostly. Not to mention those irritated spots that appeared around his forehead.

He looked smooth to say the least. He kind of almost liked it.

“I say you look rather dashing my fellow, all the ladies will sure throw themselves at your feet.” Vernon added at the same time adjusting the straps of his own black suspenders under his suit coat. For the most part his dark suit had been able to cover almost all of his fur.

The complement alone made Don’s face flush deeper.

“I… guess…” He stated, though chances are that wasn’t going to really happen, especially with-

He didn’t complete that thought when suddenly the door opened and April walked in.

Her own outfit had been a little more to the simpler side then expected. A yellow dress that fell off her shoulders and reached slightly past her knees with matching colored heels that made her look almost twice as tall. A small glittered white hat covered her left ear to match with the bright coloration.

“Oh.” She paused staring at the turtle with slightly wide eyes.

“Well, well, well, Vernon you truly outdone yourself this time.” She complimented the rat before she turned over to the turtle.

“Don’t be afraid, you look smashing, certainly you’re going to be all that the ladies of the capitol going be talking about for years.”

Don lowered his head slightly from her statement, though he did feel the praise in her words, he couldn’t help but think if that’s what she said to all the tributes every year.

“At least you are much more manageable then you fellow district member, for anything she couldn’t be able to get her posture right in those practice heels.” She started giving a long sigh.

Don rose a brow high, turtle feet are not made for high heels…

His eyes averted from her face and down to the cat’s own slender feet. It may be easy for her considering her size, but Leo’s was a whole other story. And she was pretty slender and tiny as she is.

His blush brightened even more at the thought.

 _*Come on, pull yourself together Donnie*_ He scolded himself.

“Well come on dear, we only have half an hour to get moving to the interview.” April added with a smile and placed a hand behind Don’s back guiding him outside the room.

Don looked over his shoulder and shell to see his stylist coming along as well. And soon enough he was at the door of the elevator.

April glanced at her watch. “Oh where are they?”

Casey strolled his way over, looking as sober as he could be at the moment. He gave Don a look and nodded. “Ready for the interview?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Don responded.

Casey gave Vernon a single look before over across the living room.

Now all that left was…

The room went absolutely silent the moment the female tribute came into sight.

And Don could not breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I do realize that this chapter is pretty cut short, but honestly I thought it would be better to have split it. 
> 
> Don’t worry the next chapter won’t take long, so yeah lol 
> 
> Anyways a small question, should Don and Leo wear the masks during the interview? 
> 
> I only wonder since people would like to see the real faces of the tributes, or still be a bit mystified to see the masks returning again? 
> 
> I’ll let you guys answer that. First decision that gets at least three votes wins.
> 
> Now… 
> 
> (NOTES): 
> 
> (1) Alright we all know that Leo and the other turtles have absolutely no problem balancing on their feet. I just wanted to add that pertaining to the fact that Leo had to wear High heels. High heels do take some time to practice and how to keep balance. Trust me I know. 
> 
> …
> 
> (2) This is actually a joke. Reason why I added this is mostly because I’ve seen and read too many fanarts and fanfics that involve a submissive Donnie.
> 
> I don’t mind them at all- (although I prefer bottom Leo more than anything) Yeah I just said that.
> 
> I’ve always imagined Mikey being the girlish of the bunch as the others well… they all have their own sense masculinity (With Raph being the most manliest)
> 
> …
> 
> Anyways that’s pretty much about it.
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter


	8. Scorching Evening Pt:2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I got caught up with a couple of things here and there. This chapter in particular was a bit difficult to write to be honest. 
> 
> Alright since no one really answered the question about the bandannas as I hoped. I decided to give Leonardo her bandanna, but it’s not around her eyes 
> 
> You’ll see what I mean, anyways without saying much more, here’s the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

Quite literally everyone’s breath went deathly still the moment the female turtle walked into sight.

Even April didn’t say a word when the terrapin walked over.

Her dress had been a simple design, but on her it looked incredibly detailed over her frame.

It was a metallic blue floor length dress that really hug in the right places to reveal her form. The small size her shell practically hid in the silky, mirror-like material flowing with each step she took.  
  
The dress was specifically designed for her body shape as it hid the shell but revealed the smooth curves around her plastron and fell slightly to reveal her slender yet fit shoulders and arms as well.

There was a single little shine around her neck. A silver chain that held a single heart shaped diamond that fell in front of the dress making it look almost like an ornament of the dress itself.

And that was only the dress, her skin was glowing in a shimmering radiance that acted in a similar fashion as ember, on her right shoulder she had a couple of aqua rhinestones perking out, and truly it could have looked as something strange, but the way they were placed and how they ornamented her skin, it looked stunning on her.

And her face… the make-up team sure knew what they were doing because her sapphire eyes practically glowed with the eyeliner that they used that darkened them and made them beautifully larger.

Her bandana was back only this time it was wrapped carefully around her forehead and around. The tails of the fabric were extended slightly to the breast of her plastron, extending to her right shoulder gave the impersonation of long flowing hair.

Her face glowed softly with glitter and her lips on her beak had a smudge of blue makeup that matched with her bandana; it fit perfectly well with her forest skin tone.

She looked soft and fragile, but at the same time there was a burning power that indicated her powerful war-queen side.

“Well you can burn like fire and shine like a diamond, lets hope you can maintain that.” Casey broke the ice, his own blue eyes wide at her appearance. But even in that small little shock he earned a small slap to his arm.

He faced April who was glaring at him, but he shrugged. He wasn’t lying at all, it was something that she did have to work on.

Sure to kill the mood.

The inhabitants of the room finally entered the elevator and made their way to their destination.

Though every few seconds Leo would hold and fiddle with her thumbs as her stomach jumped every couple of moments.

Normally she wouldn’t have such a problem, but the fact that she was a nervous wreck wondering if the people would really love her and do her some good…

A hand was placed on her gemless shoulder. Blue met reassuring olive eyes, worry crept in her face but even that wasn’t enough for her, at least…

…

_Irma walked up besides Leo. "So, you ready for the interview?"_

_And just looking at the raccoon's face the dressed turtle knew that Casey must have had added his input on her training._

_"Apparently I'm as attractive as a dead slug. No matter what we tried… I just wasn’t one of those tributes that people will like or sponsor to." The turtle answered with a cross of her hairless brows together._

_Irma paused for a moment trying to come up with something. "Why don't you just be yourself?"_

_"Myself? Apparently that wouldn’t work either. Casey says I'm sullen and hostile." The turtle added bitterly._

_"Well, you are... around Casey." Irma joked with a grin. "I don't find you so. My prep team adores you. You even won over the Gamemakers. And as for the citizens of the Capitol, well, they can't stop talking about you. No one can help but admire your spirit." Irma stated with a warm smile._

_“It’s true you know.” Leo faced the blue alien as she was putting away the make-up supplies in her bag._

_“My friends continue to talk about the turtle on fire constantly.” She continued with a smile._

_The pink alien spoke up. “My sister talks about you lot. She love Irma’s designs and fire.” Her English not as fluid, but the message was there. And the remaining purple alien nodded._

_“See.” Irma quoted making Leonardo face her once more. “You’re amazing.”_

_“I don’t feel amazing.”_

_Irma stood straighter. “Don’t you know how beautiful you look?”_

_“No.” Leo eyed the black raccoon. “I still don’t know how to make people like me. How do you get people to like you?”_

_Irma almost laughed. “You made me like you.”_

_“That’s different, I wasn’t even trying.” Leo lowered her head with that mutter._

_“Exactly.”_

_That made Leo blink in surprise. Suddenly a warm hand was placed under her chin and gently lifted her head up to meet Irma’s face._

_“You have spirit Leo. A fighter. You were brave enough to risk your life for your little brother and both the capitol and your district supports you. It was a brave deed that not many are able to do. Maybe you’re not as friendly as Casey puts. But your spirit makes up for it.” Alright now that made Leo smile softly._

_“And for the record, you have one of the nicest smiles that I have ever come across.” Irma winked, causing the turtle to flush for a moment._

_“It suits you.” Irma took one of Leo's three fingered hands in her own warm furred ones._

_"Suppose, when you answer the Fugitoid’s questions, pretend that you’re speaking to a friend back home.” Irma intoned._

_Raph instantly came into the picture in Leo’s mind, the one person besides her younger brother she was able to talk about and be her true self. *But what good will that do?*_

_“My friend already knows about me. Apparently in his words, I’m a book that he can read day and night. And he doesn’t even read.” Now that made Irma laugh._

_“See stuff like that are guaranteed sponsors on your front step. A few short quotes of your family and friends wouldn’t hurt” Irma added gently._

_Leo looked down, not entirely sure…_

_"What about me? Could you think of me as a friend?" Irma tightening her grip over Leo’s hands a little bit more firmer._

_Of all the mutants that Leo has met the moment she left her district, Irma by far had been at the top of her favorite list. Since their little conversation in their first introduction Leo had liked her right off the bat. And the mutant raccoon hasn't disappointed her at all._

_"I think so, but-"_

_"I'll be sitting on the main platform with the other stylists. You'll be able to look right at me. When you're asked a question, find me, and answer it as honestly as possible," Irma inquired._

_"Even if what I think is horrible and bland?" Leo asked, thinking that it could possibly be._

_"Especially if what you think is horrible and bland," Irma added with the repeat. Olive eyes cased on her sapphire ones. "Will you try it?"_

_The young turtle nodded. It's a plan; or at least something to grasp at. “I will.”_

…

“It’ll be fine Leo.” Was all she said, making Leo blink at the new sight of where they were at.

When did they leave the elevator?

Casey stepped before the two turtles. “Remember you’re still a happy pair so act like it.”

Leo’s brows rose high, _*I thought we tore any little friendship we had, if we had any, after all Don wanted to be coached separately.*_

She turned to gaze at the other turtle, she could see for a flash of a second that his face contorted with worry, but quickly masked it and nodded to Casey’s command.

Leo sighed heavily and also nodded.

“Alright come with us you two.” Irma indicated, so Leo and Don followed their stylists.

They were led into another room when Irma faced Leo one last time.  
“Remember I’ll be watching okay.”

Leo smiled the proceeded down the small room until she found the other tributes waiting behind the stage.

A tall male alien came into sight in front of a dark screen, his white ruffled suit looked blinding.

“Alright, everyone here.” He stared at each of the tributes.

“Now, the Fugitoid will eventually call you all one by one, it will start off in District 1 with the female tribute then followed by the male tribute until we finish with the male tribute from District 12 alright. Make sure to smile for the camera and answer the questions. Best of luck.” And with that, he pressed a com button and spoke some words into it.

Leo repressed the glare that threaten to show. He didn’t care the least amount if they did well or not, so what was the point of putting false words such as: _‘Best of luck’_?

The screen was turned on a many seated citizens were waiting and cheering, and a trumpet coursing the familiar showcase music sounded out.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, your master of Ceremonies, The Fugitoid!”  
  
The scene went over to a large askew circular chair that rotated slowly to reveal the person sitting on the chair.

Massive amounts of clapping and cheering were getting louder; the tributes looked up in the screen that was set ahead of them. And soon enough a familiar white robot was revealed once the chair stop moving.

The white robot looked especially polished today seeing as his metallic skin was clear and shinny as glass would be.

Leo kept her gaze over the robot, she heard some rumors that the Fugitoid actually used to be a human or a mutant once. Went by the name of Zayton Honeycutt, a brilliant man at one point the may have been a scientist… But even if that were to be true that must have been years ago considering that Fugitoid had been working with the games for forty years.

Fugitoid rose an arm to wave at the crowd. “Thank you! Thank you!” He bowed this time, he’s surely been doing this for years cause he was not embarrassed or stuttering his words in this.

“Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, Welcome.” He grinned as far as his metallic light mouth would allow. “The 74th Annual Hunger Games!”

The cheering got louder.

The robot rose his arm up again. “Now within the next five minutes, they’re all going to be out here, all of the tributes that you’ve heard about. Are you Excited? Let me hear!”

It’s astonishing how he’s not deaf by the screams and cheers the aliens and mutants gave in the auditorium. But he only laughed.

A stage alien worker came into the room, he held a metal rod that slid out a holographic page on the side. “Kamia, Hikari.”

The white humanoid hawk stood up, using her arms to fold her wings back in place when she stood. Her knee-length green dress looked extravagant on her, from her older age compared to the rest of the tributes she had developed delicate curves that accented her frame perfectly.

Leo couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy because of that. But she didn’t ponder on it when the bird walked out.

“Now, let’s see if she truly does shine like the light, let’s give a warm round of applause for Kamia, Hikari from District 1!”

The tributes watched as the bird walked up on the stage with slender and poise movements.  
  
And soon enough the female mutant from District 1 was called upon the stage. She walked confidently making sure to sway her hips around to exaggerate her looks around.

The Fugitoid did not prevent himself from laughing.

The hawk stood and took hold of Fugitoid’s hand as she made it in front of her seat.

She accepted the seat and grinned widely despite her golden beak.

“So Hikari? Are you prepared?”

Hikari wasn’t holding back. “Yes Fugitoid I am prepared, I’m very prepared.”

“I like that, cocky and powerful, isn’t that what hawks are.” He continued, and that alone added more ego to the white hawk. She looked rather dangerous despite her looks.

Leo took a silent sigh from the act, regardless if the hawk truly meant it or not.

If there was something that she was little happy about was each tribute only had three minutes to introduce and present their story. So at least Leo wouldn’t have to wait too long for each tribute.

But how she wished that she could be in the first row of tributes and get the whole thing out of the way.

Not only will she have to listen to how amazing and powerful everybody else is before she goes up. The audience will be bound to get bored, just as the Gamemakers did…

And sadly there wasn’t a bow and arrow to catch the audience’s attention this time.

And soon the male tribute from the first district had gone up. The alien wolf was not only cocky, but he sure as heck was arrogant. That confidant expression never left his face even as he stood up with the robot announcer.

“Give it up for Bradford, Rahzar” The Fugitoid rose his arm making sure to take the wolf’s claw up with his for praise.

“WHOO!” He howled excitedly, and the crowd cheered.

The next tribute, Blossom, Lotus who turns out she was a volunteer, is more mysterious than anything, and like the first two tributes she was more than confident. It made Leo wonder if she was a bit of a narcissist.

The mutant silvery Komono dragon wore a short black dress with peach highlights, with a single white flower on the right shoulder strap, most likely to signify her name.

“I hear you’re quite crafty with the knife.”

“I’m the best.” She answered confidently.

“Really?” Fugitoid questioned seemingly interested.

“I can kill you clear across this stage.” Lotus said, there was hardly any emotion in her voice.

And the Fugitoid looked more worried than anything, well at least he looked like it, seeing as he made an exaggerated scared look on his face.

The second tribute of the same district… much to Leo’s pleasure was Canter, Slash, another volunteer was dressed in a golden Sparta Warrior-like outfit. Must have been hard to find a suit that would fit him for his size.

And unlike the other tributes he was definitely much more calmer, but his internal attitude showed he was proud to be there. Almost bragging and showing that he was much more stronger than the other tributes with his sitting stance alone.

Slash leaned back. “It’s an honor representing my district.”

“Are you a fighter?” The Fugitoid asked curiously.

“I’m prepared. I’m just ready to go.” He added a large smirk appearing over his face.

And still remained after his arm was lifted up.

Leo gulped silently, she was more than certain that he wasn’t making that just for talk…

More tributes were handed over; by the time the fox female wearing a white dress, from district 5 arrived on stage Leo started toying with her bandana’s tails due to nerves.

“Some mutants call me Foxy.”

“Foxy.” The white robot repeated.

The robot leaned in slightly toward the red fox. “What talents do you have?”

“I’m pretty smart.” She answered immediately. “I believe no weapons can match a brain.”

Now Fugitoid was very interested, a large orange light appeared over his face. He look almost flattered.

“I like that. I like that a lot. I think that deserves a round of applause.” And upon the command people clapped.

Plenty of tributes went their way until finally it reached District 11, and the first to go was the youngest tribute of them all, Venus.

“So you can climb trees, you’re fast, and are you a hunter, scavenger or a gatherer?” Fugitoid asked seeing the young turtle, which similarly to Leo wore a blue schemed dress, though it was more of a lighter shade, close to the sky coloration.

Venus looked a little embarrassed, but at the same time rather adorable. “Well, I can find food.”

Fugitoid smiled. “Oh, so a scavenger and gatherer. What about weaponry? Are you good with a sword, a knife a gun?”

For a moment Venus didn’t say anything, but, “Well I’m good with a pair of tessens.”

There was a couple of female cheers from that statement.

“Tessens, ah the Japanese war fans, I like it. How old are you?”

“I’m thirteen.”

Leo paused at those words… only two years older than her own little brother…

“You had a little catch phrase you told me in the back. What was it?”

“Well… if they can’t catch me, they can’t kill me.” Venus blushed lightly at that point, earning a couple of ‘awes’ from the crowd and who could blame them, the young mutated turtle looked rather adorable.

“Oh, come on, Folks what do you think?” Claps and more cheers were his response.

“Well Venus, I think the tributes are really going to have a hard time to catch you, who say’s turtles are slow?” He added and the crowd laughed at that joke.

“Let’s have a big round of applause to Venus De Milo! From District 11.” He stated strangely enough not using her last name before her actual name first.

It wasn’t long until another worker caused Leo to finally wait for her next turn. The whole phrase of having butterflies in her stomach was soon a true feeling for her when Ajax finally left the stage, claps supporting the rhino like a tree.

And soon the Fugitoid rose the golden mic to his head once more.

“From District 12, District 12 you know her, as the Turtle on Fire!” Cheers were nonresistant, but even that made Leonardo more of a nervous wreck. She peaked out and she was able to see the white robot and a fragment of the audiences waiting to see her.

“As we know as the lovely Hamato, Leonardo!” His hand reached in her direction as that was her queue, she could not wait or stay there. And her legs felt like led, thank goodness she wasn’t wearing high heels or she would have tripped when she finally came into the light and cheers roared in her practically non existent ears.

Cheers continued to roar and sure enough every single alien and mutant was staring at her. Every eyeball, every shout and scream was directed on her. There were so many that she couldn’t completely take it, but her feet carried her anyways to continue on, and pretty soon each scream and cheer became muffled.

Her heart was racing and her breathing almost became problematic, there was just so many citizens that she didn’t become of anything else.

She noticed the white robot only a couple of feet from her, his metallic arm reaching for her. Slowly and unconsciously she gave her own to him, it was almost a support despite the frail hold she gave him.

She slowly slid down to sit, and before she knew it she heard Fugitoid trying to speak to her.

Then all was silent, the robot gave her an expecting look.

“What?” Leo asked in confusion.

The crowd laughed.

“I think someone is little nervous?” The Fugitoid added, making the crowd laugh again.

Leo felt her stomach feel a little heavy.

The Fugitoid laughed a little. “I said that was quite an entrance that you made at the tributes parade the other day. Wanna tell us about it?”

Leo tensed up a little, her eyes scanned around for Irma, and in seconds she found the black raccoon. She gave her a gentle waiting look.

Be honest…

“Well, I was just… hoping I wouldn’t burn to death.” It sounded ridiculous, but the crowd seemed to love it as they continued to laugh.

“When you came out of that chariot, I have to say, my hard drive froze.” He faced the audience.

“Did anyone else experience something similar to that?”

Cheers, massive amounts of cheers.

“My hard drive froze.” He repeated with a smile. “Especially for the outfit, and the fire, oh the fire. What did you think of the costume?”

Irma raises one eyebrow at Leo.

Be honest.

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" Leo asked.

Big laugh. A real one from the audience. Even the Fugitoid added his own metallic chuckles in. “I would imagine, personally I don’t think I would have the circuits or the commands to wear such a brilliant costume as such as that.”

The audience shouted reassurances to him and applaud. So this is the nicely gifted Fugitoid.  
He tries to help any tribute out as best as he can.

“And lets not forget about this dress. It’s quite lovely and I must admit that blue fits you Leonardo.” He reassured and despite not having real eyes, Leo was still able to see the sincerity in them.

“What do you think about it?”

Leo searched the crowd for a millisecond to faced her stylist one more time. Irma gave her a smile, and Leo arched a small one in her flexible beak, she was eventually going to tell her about it, might as well be now.

"I think Irma’s dress is brilliant and it was the most gorgeous outfit I'd ever seen. I can't believe I'm wearing this, either." She lifted up the skirt of the metallic blue dress to spread it out.

 _“Talk about Irma's clothes... Just keep turning it back around, all right. Gush at it…”_ She could hear Casey’s annoyed voice echo in her head.

"I mean, look at it!" The audience gave ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs.’

The Fugitoid smiled. “It suits you well, don’t suppose the fire would beat this stunner of a dress does it?” He chuckled.

Leo could see Irma make the tiniest circular motion with his finger. And instantly she knew what she's saying.

_‘Twirl for me.’_

“I don’t know, maybe we can try it.” Leo added and suddenly the glowing pupils of his dark cyber eyes shrunk.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Fugitoid said quickly, “is it safe?”

Leonardo nodded and laughed. “Yes.”

The robot faced his audience with excitement. “What do you think folks?”

There was an applause. “I think that’s a yes!” He added with a grin and motioned for the terrapin to stand.

And she did she stood a good amount of feet away from both chairs and stared at the audience carefully, and a single motion she twirled. And _boy was she glad_ that she wasn’t wearing high heels.

The reaction was immediate she rose her arms slightly to help her spin, the skirt flew out instantly. Less than a second the helms of the dress are engulfed in flames.

Vibrant blue flames scatter around never reaching past her waist, but few bits of the fire did break away from the rest and with the momentum of the air made them fly around her. Even the tails of her bandana were on fire again, they motioned differently compared to her dress; they seem to dance with her spins, creating strings of fire to illuminate around her face like tiny rings. Her make-up and sparkled powder made her skin glow with the fire, making Leonardo shine radiant.

Like a shining blue star.

The audience breaks into cheers wonderful cries and clasps. Even the Fugitoid had broke into applauding her.

Eventually Leo had to stop, her head felt slightly dizzy and rather not to take any chances she reached to clutch for something, which had been the Fugitoid’s arm.

"Don't stop!" He says. So he did liked the little display.

"I have to, I'm dizzy!" Leo was giggling at that point, which is something she hardly done in her life. But the nerves and the spinning had really got under her skin.

The Fugitoid wraps a protective arm around her, helping her sit down in the process. "Don't worry, I've got you. Can't have you following in your mentor's footsteps now can we."

The crowd laughs and the cameras turned and found themselves at the mutated wolf. He waved in a friendly matter despite the embarrassment that happened, before they were redirected back at the robot and turtle.

He was obviously talking about the time Casey had joined April once during a reaping a couple of years back. He didn’t actually think it through and drank his liver away, as a result he had been too drunk to say anything. He clung onto April and preformed a head dive off the stage, if it weren’t for the unsuspecting Kraang droid in the way he would have had a bigger head injury than he makes himself seem to have already.

“I have one more question for you. It’s about your brother…” The female turtle tensed slightly.

“We are all very moved, I think when…” the white robot paused for just a second. “…you volunteered for your little brother at the Reaping. Did he come to say goodbye?”

“Yes.” Leo answered softly.

“What did you say to him, in the end?” Fugitoid questioned gently.

“I told him that… I would try to win. I’ll try to win for him.” Leonardo said truthfully, she didn’t have to see Irma to answer this question, because it was something that she could answer for anyone.

The Fugitoid was very moved by her answer, a small smile appeared in light where his mouth would be and held Leo’s hand.

“Of course you will. And try you will.” He placed a gentle kiss on Leo's green hand, much to her mild surprise, but that didn't last long when he helped her stand up from her chair.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Hamato Leonardo from District 12 as the turtle on fire!” He raised their joined hands in the air and the audience applauded.

Leonardo and the Fugitoid handed one last shake of hands before leaving and heading backstage.

Suddenly Leo felt incredibly much more lighter and relaxed than she has ever been in her entire life.

“Oh You did it!” April squealed walking close to the slightly tired turtle. She gave April a smile. “Thanks.”

“Nice job Sweetheart.” Casey said patting the dressed turtle in the gemless shoulder.

For a moment Leo stared at him wondering what was the change of mood; but if anything Leo was more than certain he was just as shocked as she was for her actions on stage.

Though she couldn’t help but still be grateful towards Irma, she helped her get through it. And right now she was too proud and happy at herself to have made it this far.

She couldn’t even hand Casey a glare if she wanted to.

She walked away farther from the backstage that was until she heard the Fugitoid speak once more.

To their side three smaller screens showed what the camera’s were focused on, and sure enough Don was now with the white robot on the stage and judging by the smile on his face he was handling with the audience better than how she started.

“So how are you finding the Capitol, and don’t say with a map.” Fugitoid quickly added before the turtle can give an answer, making sure to mix in a bit of humor, and sure enough the audience laughed.

“Uh, it’s uh…different.” Donatello answered leaning back calmly.

“Different? In what way? Give us an example.” Fugitoid asked the other turtle.

“Uh okay,” he thought for a moment. “Well the showers here are weird?” The audience laughed at his comment.

“The Showers?” Fugitoid asked, squinting one eye downwards slightly.

“Yes,” Donatello smirked. He leant forward in his chair. “I'm more than certain I smell like roses?”

The Fugitoid laughed. “I bet you do, but I don’t have a nose so I can’t really tell you.”

Don laughed. “True, but you would do me than favor of smelling me if you had a nose?”

“I don’t see why not, don’t you agree?” The robot asked and the crowd cheered on for him.

The mood sure was a positive one here.

“So Donatello tell me, is there a special girl back home?” Fugitoid asked.

Casey squinted his brows slightly upon seeing the turtle shift uncomfortably in his chair.

Leo couldn’t help but notice that to. _*Something doesn’t seem right…*_

Don tighten his lips a little. "Well, there’s a... there is this one girl... that, I've had a crush on forever."

A knowing grin appeared over the robot's face. "Aw."

"But I don't think she's recognized me until the Reaping." The male turtle admitted, and everyone could tell that he was getting even more uncomfortable by the second.

There were a couple of 'awes' from the audience.

"She have another fellow?" The robot asked curiously.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her." Don added, his face turning a little pink.

But the Fugitoid looked rather smirking. “Well, tell you what Donatello. You go out there and you win this thing, and when you get home. She’ll have to go out with you now.”

The Fugitoid smirked, making the audience cheer for the turtle.

But that didn't help for Don at all, he only looked gloomed out by those words. He looked down, his mahogany eyes looking at his hands.

“I don’t think winning is going to help me at all.” He added, his voice suddenly hollow.

“And why not?” Fugitoid asked leaning closer in confusion.

There was a pregnant pause and everyone was leaning in to hear his response.

Leo never expected what came to be his answer-

“Because she came here with me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN! DUN! DUN!  
> Yeah, never mind I’m more than certain you guys saw that coming 
> 
> Anyways, you guys who either watched the movie or read the book probably have some questions as to what just happened.
> 
> I wanted to add a bit of character to the other tributes in this chapter. I actually came across a deleted scene that involves the tribute's interviews so I added that in with a couple of changes of course 
> 
> Also about the Leo's dress, I actually came across a picture where the turtles are wearing dresses, so I based it on that. I think the artist's name was named JazzTheTiger. Which I recommend to look at their work.
> 
> I can assure you though the turtles, Casey and April here are based off the 2003 turtles, while Slash and the other tributes (and other named characters) are from their respected series. Venus is based off the 2003 look as well I think there are some fanart out there that shows her design there too. The Fugitoid is from the 2012 series. (since well, that's how I was introduced to him)
> 
> Anyways that's pretty much about it, see you guys in the next chapter


	9. A Peaceful Moon’s Final Set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the next chapter is here. 
> 
> Now there really isn't much except we are finally heading towards all the blood and gore. But not quiet 
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

Leo’s face has never been familiar with the expression of shock before, but her facial muscles are sure learning now.

The camera still flick’s at Don’s blushing face even when the Fugitoid spoke to him.

“Oh, that’s a piece of bad luck," The robot added, and there's a real edge of concern in his mechanical voice. The crowd was murmuring in agreement, a few citizens have even given a couple of agonized cries.

"Yeah..." Don murmurs as well.

"Well I wish you the best of luck out there." Fugitoid tried to give what he could before raising his arm.

"Hiiragi, Donatello!" He says with a smile and the crowd cheered for Don one last time before like all the other tributes left the stage, he did not try to hide the sad look on his face as he walked out.

Leo didn’t even bother to see him until they finally made it back to their penthouse and when he stepped out of the elevator she had no resistance.

She let her hunter instincts take over and when she saw the familiar turtle she did not hesitant to grab him roughly by the shoulder and pop him in the mouth.

The force of the punch had been more than enough for the turtle to fall backwards to the ground, but before he fell to the floor she grabbed him harshly and pressed him against the wall with her arm.

Reddish eyes widened largely when he saw a furious turtle glaring right at him.

“What The Hell Was That!?” She yelled her hairless brows furrowing dangerously against each other.

“You don’t talk to me then you say you have a crush on me! Then You say you want to Train Alone!?” She demanded, and she was beyond furious, she was tempted to give him another punch to the face.

“That’s how you want to play!” She spat even as Casey ripped her away from Don “Let’s Start Right Now!”

“Stop It!” Casey screamed before pinning her against the wall. “Hey! Calm Down!”

Knowing that she was little less physical he let her go, he bore his blue orbs against her own.

“He did you a favor!”

“He made me look _weak_!” Leo spat her rage aimed at her mentor.

“No. He made you look desirable. Which in your case can’t hurt sweetheart.” He stated roughly ignoring the nasty look she gave him at the name he used.

“He Had No Right!” She argued.

A hand was placed on her bare shoulder, it was Irma. “He’s right Leonardo.”

“Of course I’m right.” Casey faced Don, who had April tending to the side of his mouth which was dripping a little blood at the corner of his beak.  
  
“Now I can sell the Star-Cross Lovers from District 12-”

Fury built up in the blue eyed turtle. “-We _Are Not_. Star-Crossed Lovers!”

Casey rose his hands in annoyance. “It’s A Television Show! And being in love with that boy might get you sponsors. Which could save your Damn Life!” He pointed at Don to his message across.

He didn’t know just how much more he stress it, but once seeing the realization hit in those sapphire orbs he relaxed slightly.

He faced both tributes this time. “Now why don’t you two go to your rooms and relax for a while, looks like you both need it.”

Don was the first to move from the living room, he held his chin and cheek rubbing it as soothing as he could. Leo may not look like it, but she sure was strong! April helped him, and Vernon wasn’t far behind.

April sent Leo a dark look. “Manners!” Then left.

All that left was Casey, Irma and Leo. Leo looked down to her feet, Irma looked over at Casey, the mentor glanced back at Leo seeing her eyes formed a glassy exterior, but just as he was going to say anything she closed those eyes and raced to her room.

Neither one of the adult mutants bothered to follow her, she ran down the hall, moments before Don even had a chance to get in.

The other three saw Leo be as a blur to her room before she slammed the door shut.

April tighten her lips; Vernon remained emotionless and Don just felt miserable, he looked down at the floor before slipping inside with no words said.

0o0

 _*That Son of A Bitch!*_ She thought angrily kicking off her shoes and pulling the dress off her.

The only thing that prevented her from being stark-naked was her shell itself. She didn’t even think before heading inside the showers, turning on the water as hot as it could go.

It burned, it really did, but it did it’s job removing every inch of powder and makeup she had on her. Seeing it mix with the heated water and form into a marine teal ribbon draining down the pipe like a small river.

And again the tears fell from her eyes.

Why didn’t they just tell her, she could have easily played along with it, added a little spice to it…

But No! They left her out of the detail, even Irma knew the idea…

A hint of betrayal hit her hard when she realized it. Everyone knew about it but her…

“Damn It!” She screamed and punched the wall, not caring if it hurt her. She rested her forehead against the shower wall, the temperature difference didn’t even bother her as her thoughts added together horribly.

Tomorrow was the dreaded day and her guilt had literally started to take a toll on her.

Her heart felt like someone took it and stabbed it repeatedly, eventually the emotional toll made her legs gave away and she fell to the ground. Her shell slid against the wall and she brought her legs closer to her body and let her head fall in her arms over her knees. She allowed the water, the steam and her emotions take over her actions, she was too weak and upset to try to fight it.

Her muscles felt like lead. But with the amount of time that she had been in the shower she was forced to get out eventually.

She got up grudgingly, her muscles still sore despite not using them. Leo turned off the water and got out, she grabbed a towel and dried herself, wrapped around her waist when she stepped out. The night lights of the city being the only light source of her room.

She didn’t care. All she did was fall onto the bed and roll into the sheets. And waited for sleep to claim her, and it didn’t take long considering today…

…  
  
The games don’t even start until ten considering how many capitol citizens wake up late. Leo had only managed to rest for a moment before she started shifting and turning in her bed.

And in moments she opened her hues, completely unable to sleep.

Her mind prevented her eyelids to get heavy, but not only because of today, but what is to come tomorrow, the thoughts of the games made her stomach uneasy, especially because she had no idea what kind of terrain she was going to get thrown into.

Was it going to be a Desert? Swamp? A frigid Wasteland? Above all she only wished that there will be trees. At least it would allow her some means of concealment along with food and shelter. Usually the games did involve trees or some form of easy concealment because barren landscapes are dull and the Games resolve too quickly without them.  
But the climate was an entirely different story. Not to mention the kind of traps the Gamemakers hidden to liven up the slower moments...  
She felt her stomach jump on it's own at the mere pondering of it.

Leo shifted so that her shell was under her and stared into the white ceiling, it help her stomach the slightest, but still wasn’t enough.

Her blue eyes turned around to see the lights of the capitol shine through her window along with the blue luminescent lighting of her clock.

It was only one in the morning.

A large sigh escaped her lips, so this is how it’s going to be…

She sat there thinking for a moment, then there was a sound. Leo blinked and faced her door, hearing the sound of a door opening followed by a series of footsteps.

Curiosity dominated her instincts while she got out of bed. She carefully made her way over towards the door and opened it.

She peaked out and she managed to see a figure walk down the hall. The female terrapin could see the shape of the silhouette and instantly knew who it was.

For a moment she didn’t really know what to do, but then finally curiosity got the better of her judgment and followed after.

She paused for a moment before when saw the other finally stop in the dark living room and saw the tall silhouette sitting in the edge of the large window wall and staring at the bright lights of the capitol below.

Shouldn’t have been surprising that he would be up from bed before tomorrow.

Leo remained in between the hallway and the living room staring before finally moving over slowly. “Can’t sleep too huh?”

Red-Brown eyes looked over to his side to see Leo standing besides him.

A single response. “Yeah…”

“May I?” Leo asked, Don scooted slightly allowing the other to take a seat, she mimicked Don’s sitting and brought her legs up, using her shell to rest against the well shaped edge of the windowsill.

There was a small silence. Between the terrapins then…-

“I’m sorry I went after you like that.” Leonardo said a pang of guilt reaching inside of her. She leaned forward a bit so she could sit a little bit more comfortably.

Don stared down, his cheeks turning the slightest amount of pink, they looked purplish under the blue lights of the buildings below them. “You know I meant what I said in the interview as a compliment. Not as a way to just gain sponsors.”

Leo’s guilt reached higher, Don really did help her out, Casey was right. He did make her desirable, into something more, otherwise she was nothing more than a silly turtle spinning in a sparkling, dress… giggling like a child. The only moment of any substance she provided, dare she say was when she talked about Mikey. Compare that with Ajax, with his silent, deadly power, she was forgettable. Silly and sparkly in the blue fire dress made by Irma… but ultimately forgettable.  
Well not entirely forgettable, she still had her eleven from training.

But Don made her an object of love, something that made her stand out from the rest. To hear him say that she have many admirers… did she really? She doubted that, she never considered herself as something worth as to be called pretty.

As Raph puts it she’s just _a cold reptile with a bow_.

The audience really thinks they’re in love... The way how the crowd responded to his confession. _Star-crossed lovers_. Casey was more than right, as much as she hated to admit it, they eat that stuff up in the Capitol.

Leonardo stared at her bare feet bringing her legs closer to her plastron. “I know…”

Donatello tighten his flexible beak the slightest; removing his reddish orbs away from the window and focused on Leo. “Look…”

The male turtle licked his lips nervously and stared directly at the other reptile. It worked as the smaller turtle faced him with a pointed look.

“I just don’t want them to change me…”

Leo lifted a hairless brow up. “How would they change you?”

“I dunno. Like turn me into something I’m not. I… just don’t want to be another piece in their game, you know?” Donatello whispered sounding like he was speaking more to himself than Leo.

“And… I keep wishing that I can think of a way to show them, that they don’t own me. Know if, if I’m going to die, I wanna still be me.” His voice grew heavy at that point. He faced Leo once more. “Does that make any sense?”

The temperature somehow lowered slightly but Leo mostly ignored it, she looked, Don words slowing making themselves inside of her… she didn’t…

She lowered her head. “Yeah…”

Her heart beat quickly, but her body didn’t respond as fast, her feelings overwhelming her mind all at once. She barely managed to see Don one more time. “I… I just can’t afford to think like that…”

“I have my brother…” Leo stated suddenly, her heart hurting at the thought of her younger sibling.

Donatello looking at her. “I know…”

For a moment neither of the turtles moved, and slowly their eyes met each other not like when they were first properly introduced to each other but slowly and as a whole new person. In a way, they got to know each other without actually talking…

It felt like hours to both when they stared at each other, and finally breaking from the trance Leo felt the cool night inside the room for the first time since getting in there. Both turtles moved from the edge and that was when Don noticed her slightly trembling form, without any thought he placed his robe over her shoulders considering she had nothing on.

The warmth was intimate and lingered, Leo blushed lightly facing the other turtle with mild shock. But for some reason she didn’t move away or try to pry the purple robe off.

They looked at each other, and seeing how weird and just how uncomfortable she was getting. She coughed a little to kick the realism in. It worked and Don nodded awkwardly before extending his hand at the hallway where their rooms were at.

No words were exchanged between the two turtles when they went down to their rooms.

It wasn’t until they were at their doors respectfully.

“Guess, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Leo said facing the turtle one last time before entering inside her room.

“See you tomorrow.” Donatello responded with Leo responding with a nod.

He snuck quietly back into his room, and Leo did the same, the city lights emitting from the capitol was enough to let her see and sneak back inside, and just before she would enter inside the bed. She felt the robe rub softly against her skin.

Her blue eyes blinked and looked at the dark purple robe. She completely forgot to return it to him…

She stared at it, feeling the soft material before handing slipping out of it and setting it on the lamp table. She figured that he wasn’t going to need it at all, after all tomorrow was the day.

But for some reason she felt better than how she was during the day. She slipped into the covers of the soft bed and finally her eyelids felt heavy just moments before she entered a dreamless sleep.

0o0

She was allowed to sleep in for one more hour. Leonardo did wake up around seven but a single note on her bedside told her the time to go was around 8 o’clock, Leo sighed softly and returned to sleep. But once that was over Leo arose groggily, her eyes scanned the room and found no one inside her room.

The sun was a bit more past over the horizon when she slipped out. The first thing that she did was take a hot shower, knowing that there wasn’t going to be a place to take a bath at all, and even if there was, chances were she was either going to be found and killed on the spot if she even considered doing that.

It was going to be a sacrifice she was willing to make in order to survive. When she stepped out she saw her outfit for the games.

It was a grey hood that only covered enough of her shoulders that matched with arm and leg wraps. In addition she also had the brown pads for her elbows, and knees, the same kind that she used for her three day training, only this time there was a single navy leather infused mechanical belt that had some strange electrical modifications to it.

Once she put them on she found that her wraps covered the majority of her feet like shoes save for her toes and it covered her hands like fingerless gloves. _ **(N-1)**_

She pushed the hood down off her head for now when she left the door and she didn’t see anyone-

“-Guess it was better to let you sleep as much as you need sweetheart.” Leo closed her eyes for a moment at the name, but she didn’t say anything when she saw the mutated wolf once more.

Leo shrugged. “I figured.”

“Eat up, cause chances are, you’re not going to have anything good for a while.” He said, there were footsteps behind the two and they found it was Don, wearing the same outfit like her.

He saw her once then looked away.

Leo sighed, it was probably the best, because once they left they were nothing more then enemies to each other…

The meal was eaten in silence, even as April walked in she tried to brighten the mood, but who could really. In moments only one of them was coming out, or not at all.

And this was maybe the last time that they would see them as well. Because once they were in the arena both April and Casey will be in the gaming center, hopefully madly signing up with their sponsors.

Once the meal was over the four of them headed out towards the gaming center; every moment felt more heavy than the last.

And then the stylists came into the room, allowing the two turtles one last look at the escort and mentor.

April took a large inhale of air as tears were becoming more visible in her green eyes.

She did not hesitate to take both the turtle’s hands, one of each in both her own.

“I… I wish you the best of luck.” She paused while the tears ran down her face. “Thank you for being the best tributes, and it has been my privilege to sponsor you two.” She smiled as brightly as she could. "I wouldn't be at all surprised if I finally get promoted to a decent district next year!"

It didn’t stop either of the turtles to smile at the cat. She didn’t stop there when she released both their hands and gave them each a kiss on the turtles’ cheeks. April blinked and more tears dripped from her eyes she then hurried out; the emotional parting had been too much for her to look at them any longer. But they all knew that April was just rather sensitive and it was just her nature, even if she was a little snooty.

That only left the remaining five mutants in the room.

Casey instantly got into his mentor mode, he crossed his furry arms and looks at both.

Don faced him dead on. "Any final words of advice?"

"When the timer finally reaches zero, get the hell out of there.” It was blunt but with enough info to sink in.

Leo and Don faced each other.

“Neither of you are up to the blood bath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water.

That’s your top priority. Don’t step off the pedestal early or they’ll blow you sky high.” Leo and Don stared incredulously at Casey.

“I’ve seen it happen and it’s not a pretty sight.” Casey assured the two turtles. "Got it?"

The two turtles nodded.

The wolf glanced at Leo. “I cannot say that there is a bow, but whatever you do make due what you can, you’re crafty with a knife, use that.” He said.

“They are essential, if either of you are lucky, _make sure_ to grab a blade, they always have those in the games.” He state making sure to get the info stuck in their heads.

He then faced Don. "And Don, never underestimate strength in the arena. Very often, physical power tilts the advantage to a player, use it when necessary.”

The olive turtle nodded.

"And after that?" Leo questioned after a steady pause.

"Stay alive."

It was the same advice he gave them on the train, but this time he's not drunk and laughing this time. He really meant it.

The turtles could only nod once again. After all every year is much more unpredictable than the last, there was no telling what could happen to them.

Casey handed them a single shake of his hand, only one.

Leo faced Casey one more time when he got her hand, Leo blinked upon seeing his stoic expression.

“You guys have more fire than any other tribute I’ve seen and mentored for… I just…” Leo stared at her mentor in shock when he finally released her hand.

He looked away, his hand blocking his face and he rubbed it off his chin, it was then Leo saw Splinter in Casey’s place. She leaned in and opened her mouth to say something-

“I wish you two luck.” He managed and they heard the slight crack in his voice, but before anyone could react he, like April he too left only not as fast or dramatic as the escort.

His footsteps were heavy and tried to pick up the pace, but it seemed like his body wouldn’t allow it.  
The tributes saw their mentor’s leaving back, a sullen feeling sinking inside their stomachs…

Don felt a warm weight on his shoulder and he turned to see the rat next to him.

And Leo faced Irma, “come on.” She said gently escorting Leo over she led the three along the way. White metal practically covered the walls and there were a couple of weird electronics and other things that came along with the capitol. It seemed rather distinctive from the other stops where they came from but they didn’t let that bother them.

The hovercraft came into view and boy was it huge.

The four mutants walked inside and like usual they were the last ones to make it seeing as the remaining twenty-two tributes were waiting for them.

The two turtles separate from each other sitting across from each other with their stylists besides them.

A yellow Triceraton and green Salamandrian walked inside, they were carrying some gun-shaped syringes in their hands.

“Extend your arm.” Both said eerily at the same time.

And it didn’t take long when the Salamandrian came up to Leonardo. “Extend your arm.” She commanded and Leo did was she was told.

Leo winced sharply at the insertion of the thick needle and in moments a blue light glowed under her green skin making her almost jump in shock.

“What is this?” She questioned with mild wide eyes.

“Your Tracker.” She stated indifferently before heading to the other female tributes while the Triceraton continued with the males.

And once finished all the youths had to grab onto something when the hovercraft took flight.

Closely to an hour the tributes made it to a certain destination, and each followed their stylist out to a different room.

Leo followed the black raccoon and for once Leo wished that time would slow down, but that was against her, feeling like that time specifically hurried for this occasion.

A deadly occasion…

They both entered a room, it was simple but looked rather advanced. And in the very center was a glass tube.

The turtle’s heart jumped.

A hand on her shoulder scared the living wits out of her. “It’s alright.” Irma tried to sooth, but she knew that it was no use.

Leo lowered her head, tears desperately wanting to fall out, but she wouldn’t dare let them lose, she didn’t during the reaping nor will she let them here.

Irma walked closer to Leo. She picked up her right arm, right there was a single blue fabric. A mask.

“I spoke to the other tribute’s stylists about the tributes wearing masks, now not a lot of them agreed with the idea but a couple did, so it was mostly an option to let the tributes wear them.” She explained.

Leo stared at it, and to a sense it gave her the least amount of comfort she could get right now.

The turtle did not resist at all when Irma help put it on. In moments Leo could see right through it, the tails ended just slightly past the top her shell.

They were split, both tails staying in front of her two shoulders.

Irma lifted her other hand. Something gold glittered, a pin…

Leo stared at it and the familiar slender bird made her instantly know what it was.

It was the Mockingjay pin, the one Mikey handed to her before she left…

It was pinned to her cloak in the inner foldings making it practically hidden to the world.

Irma gave Leo a single sympathetic smile. “I’m not allowed to bet, but if I could I would bet on you.”

And that was the final straw, Irma couldn’t stop the tears from escaping her eyes and one by one they slipped.

She reached for the turtle and Leo responded to the hug. She could feel the tears run over her bare skin.

 _“The tribute may enter the tube.”_ A mechanical voice sounded making the mutants separate from each other.

“Thank you Irma… for everything.” Leo managed one last time before she was forced to head into the tube, it would raise her to the arena above.

A soft hand reached for Leo’s, still tearful Irma smiled. “Your skin is still beautifully natural, so no mater what happens, win this turtle on fire.”

Leo wanted to smile, she really did, but the tube closed breaking contact from her stylist.

It felt really light all of a sudden, and there was another quick zip sound completely sealing her in. Leo turned over to Irma and she did not resent to showing actual fear in her face.

She was now locked and will forever be a part of the games.

Leo shivered in fear and Irma handed her a sad look, she lifted a paw to the glass and pressed against it, Leo unconsciously moved to put her hand on the glass as well. The glass separated them, and it could be a permanent and Leonardo didn’t want that but it was more than too late…

Then the noise happened one more time and the tube started moving upwards.

Leo crouched down in instinct, and eventually sight of her stylist was gone, possibly forever.

Everything went blinding and deaf for her in seconds, she was out in a field and the first thing that she felt was a blistering cold.

She opened her eyes, and a mass of white covered her eyesight and each moment slowed down for her.

And the coldness got worst, she barely made out the rest of the tributes and the weird shape building in front of her. But most of all what she saw made her own blood run colder than she really was.

This was no place for a turtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure you original HG fans didn’t expect that at all huh?
> 
> What you guys thought I was going to write them in a normal forest huh? 
> 
> Well, I did, but with some changes and you guys might have noticed. The next chapter should provide the answers  
> ...
> 
> Here are the notes: 
> 
> (1) So if you want an idea what Leo, Don and all the other tributes are wearing, just think of the clothes that the turtles wore in the 2012 series: season 3 episode 8 "Vision Quest" 
> 
> I really liked the design of the 2012 Mystic Turtles and it showed Leo's archery skills. I had to add that! 
> 
> Of course I made my own changes to it, such as the mechanical belt and the wraps instead of pads. Personally I thought it would look cooler that way. I will explain why the outfits came that way later in the story 
> 
> Anyways that's it for now. See you guys later


	10. The Cold Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know it's been quite a long time since I posted the last chapter. 
> 
> 5/6/17 to be in fact... 
> 
> Anyways there's not really much to say besides that I’m glad I will continue to write this 
> 
> Oh, also I wanted to add a little bit of P.O.V from other characters here, not much but it’s something 
> 
> Anyways hope you all like it

* * *

Snow.

Snow was everywhere.

She tried to shake off the cold feeling that jolted up her spine. Now was not the time she had to make sure to take a good look of her surroundings as best as she could.

There's twenty-three other pedestals that the tributes stood on. She's the 24th tribute, Leo stared up ahead seeing the assorted items: supplies, food, boxes, backpacks and weapons all scattered in front of the metal building.

Leo scanned a little deeper and saw her weapon. A silvery bow and arrow with a quiver full of feather colored silver arrows. She casted her eyes over the tributes, maybe in hopes to find Don, but that was suddenly interrupted by loud booming ticks of a clock.

Only ten seconds…

**10...**

**9...**

She looked around one more time, she had to find him.

**8...**

**7...**

Sky blue eyes stared at the screen of the Holo-TV, he brought his legs close to his plastron. His orange schemed cat siting right next to him, his muster colored eyes also watching the screen. Those same blue sky orbs arched in worry just as a warm arm wrapped around his shoulder, the young turtle looked up to see the worried face of his caretaker.

But he didn’t even want to bother to stare at him for long, he turned his gaze back at his sister, standing ready to race towards the deadly games…

Tears were close to falling out of his eyes.

**6...**

**5...**

Leo scanned and she finally caught sight of Don, he must have been searching for her as well when he met her direction of sight.

In a quick manner he shook his head at her.

**4...**

**3...**

A dark colored turtle stood against the wall of his old home. His acid green eyes focus onto the Holo-TV, he crossed his green arms tightly against his chest, and even tighter when his younger brother sat on the couch next to his mother.

For a moment they didn’t move, then someone was near the eighteen year-old turtle.

Green orbs looked down for a moment to see a young female turtle stand next to him. She looked at him seeing his stoic expression with her worried eyes before back at the screen, no words shared between the two siblings. And he wouldn’t want to bother with it.

**2...**

Leo stared at Don in confusion and shock, seeing him completely change his expression and demeanor.

**1...**

The booming sounds came to a erupt stop and that when all hell broke loose.

Leo’s legs moved on their own, all the other tributes got off the platforms and raced in their own direction towards the Cornucopia.

Leo looked around and saw Donatello turn around and run away from the metal building.

She paused in shock from it seeing him bolt into the snow covered pine trees and out of sight like a deer.

Leonardo cursed at herself when she realized that she stood like a sitting duck. She already missed her chance at getting her weapon so all that left was for her to run into any direction seeing if there was anything she could take. Desperate blue eyes spotted a black backpack with orange stripes down the edges.

She pushed her body’s limits and ran towards it. Leo forced herself to ignore when the smell of bloody iron that coated the air around her heavily. As desperate as she was she couldn’t push it aside willingly went the sight of a young monkey mutant fall to the ground, just moments before he was hit by a short scimitar on his face multiple times.

Leo’s stomach churned at the sight, but she closed her eyes shut tight and kept running.

The smell of blood was strong but she continued to run. And finally her fingers grazed the pack’s shoulder straps she gripped it and ran.

And she would have made it home free had it not been for another hand grabbing her bag.

A mutant cat gripped it fiercely and tugged it. Leo tried to snag it away that was until a short sword was pulled from her hand, blue irises widen in shock and the cat whacked her-

The blade never met her skin when the cat suddenly fell to the ground. In her shock Leo saw a knife prodding out in her back, she didn’t stay there for long when she turned to see a silvery Kimono Dragon, Lotus… staring at her dangerously and hungrily.

She had a second knife in her hand.

And she threw it.

The turtle lifted her bag in front of her and the ripping sound of the bag along with the sudden jerk from the force of the knife being thrown the bag hit Leo’s temple, it was a faint pain, but there was no dagger in her face.

Adrenaline was more than strong at that point, and it only skyrocketed when Lotus started running towards her.

The turtle scampered to her feet and like lightning had escaped from the open snow covered field.

She ran, and only ran snow covered plants and tree branches hit against her, but she did not care. The only thing that matter was getting out of there alive! She didn’t focus her eyes where she was heading, the backpack was now firmly on her shoulders, preventing it from falling off.

Leo looked over her shell to see if the Lotus Blossom had followed her, and rather to be more focused on that, she didn’t see where she was going until-

_**BAM!** _

Leo crashed into something making her fall onto the floor. She looked up with dilated pupils and eyes to see that red fox.

She looked equally scared and startled.

The red fox stared her for a moment with grey eyes and in moments she ran away from Leo.

Leo didn’t even bother to follow or such and ran away in the opposite direction. And she didn’t stop, she continued to run, making sure to put as much distance from everyone else.

The sounds of screaming children and painful dying continued their way, they echoed yet she did not stop. As she continued she noticed that there was much more space, easier running through the forest the farther she traveled.

The snow was much more thicker as she raced, but the strength of her legs did not fail her. In fact the wraps on her feet provided the perfect protection and support to run just as fluidly as she would on normal dirt.

There were a set of branches and pine needles in the way, and rather not to think into it, she forced her legs to move, but suddenly found that there was no more land for her run on. She grunted when she slipped down the slope, there were a couple of tumbles and rolls along the slide that she wasn’t able to use her shell as a support.

She continued to roll until she finally hit a dead stop on the ground. The blue banded terrapin landed on clean thick snow, that was for sure. She pushed herself up ignoring the slight pain on her face and continued to run, she may have seem like she pushed enough distance, but she wasn’t taking any chances at all.

And suddenly the cries of dying children had ceased…

Leo closed her eyes tight, the mere thought that there were dead bodies scattered everywhere on the Cornucopia with the exception of others that were either strong enough to fight their way out or did not bother to grab supplies.

Either way Leo was grateful that she was still in the game... She finally slowed down thinking that she finally put enough distance from the Cornucopia, and with no sounds around she finally decided to lay down for a moment, allowing her to re-catch her breath.

It wasn’t long, it didn’t matter if she had enough distance, eventually she was going to meet up with the other tributes. After all, a turtle from the poorest district getting an 11 above the careers will make her an instant target. She wondered if that's the reason why she got such a high score...

Nonetheless she searched around her shoulder to see if anyone is around; relieved that she was alone she finally removed her backpack. The knife was still prodding outside of the bag, she yanked it seeing as the bag now had a slit where the knife pierced it. Though it wasn’t bad, but at least she now had some kind of weapon now.

“Thanks for the knife… I guess.” She managed, sliding the small weapon her mechanical-leather belt.  
  
The turtle opened every zipper the pack had, and what she found was something she was lucky to have gotten before scampering outside of the bloodbath.

There was a sleeping bag that reflects body heat, a pack of dried beef strips, a bottle of iodine drops, a small metal cylinder tin of matches, a small coil of wire, a sturdy rope and finally a metal canteen.

She opened and found it sand dry. In that split second she realized that she needed water right now. She had been running for some time now and that alone made her exert the need of water.

But strangely enough despite the cold, and her natural cold blood, she didn’t feel an inch of dangerous low temperatures. Not saying that she didn’t feel the fierce chill, but rather it was something she could tolerate. As if the answer couldn't wait to say anything something buzzed softly around her middle lower plastron.

A blue gaze shot down at the navy belt. A hairless brow struck up at the weird accessory. Could this possibly be what is protecting her from reaching dangerously low temperature levels? Chances are it might be, after all it would be boring that the cold blooded contestants die from the cold instantly. Seeing as in total there were about 5 reptiles in the arena.

One of which was a career…

She let loose a small sigh and returned the items inside the backpack, the only exception was the canteen of water as she slid it in one of the side packs made specifically to hold and keep water bottles of some sort. Leonardo then finally noticed the bright coloration of her bag, that is definitely going to be a problem, it will practically glow in the dark, she made a mental note to camouflage it later. At least the material of the pack was sturdy.

Once her items were in, a loud sets of booming cannons echoed within the winter land.

Leo looked up to the sky, hearing the cannons going off, each one she counted and finally…

12 Tributes…

Twelve innocent mutants and aliens dead by another’s hand. And only 12 tributes remained that managed to escape death’s hand. For a moment Leo wondered, did Don really managed to escape and not be represented in one of those cannon shots? However, in moments of the possibility entering her mind, she quickly scowled at the thought, why should she care? After all it would only be easier on her if he already was dead, at least…

She wouldn’t have to kill him. it was probably best that he was already out so she wouldn’t have to see his face before claiming his last breath…

The mere thought made her wince and shudder, and the temperature had nothing to do with that. Leo sat up careful with her knife and began to walk. Right now the best thing she could really do right now was search for a source of water.

She had a feeling that the snow was not such an easy water source. If there was anything that she knew from watching the previous games was the Gamemakers always used water as a source of a weapon. And chances are, the snow was probably bigger then to just keep the contenders cold.

She followed her guts about this and continued to look around. The best thing though was that snow meant there are frozen lakes and rivers around the area, otherwise how were the trees able to stay alive like this. The only thing was she had to search for it. The mutant turtle trended her way, and in steps there was a sudden crackle of leaves.

Leo tensed and brought her knife to her hand, she looked at the moving leaves, thinking what could have brought a tribute here, until…

A snow rabbit.

The bunny jumped into view, caught sight of Leo before scampering off to who knows were.

 _*Alright, at least there’s food here.*_ She thought to herself when her blue eyes scanned around. She was going to have make a couple of snares to catch food, right now without a proper hunting weapon meant she was sitting alone with nothing to allow her to get some food her usual way.

She carved a piece of a stick with her knife, making one on a single tip, sharp enough to stab someone with.

It took a little time but she finally made a sturdy little trap.

 _*Thanks Raph.*_ She thought to herself giving a smirk at the mere thought of her friend. She wondered if he was watching her right now as the games went on.

Chances are he would only see fragments of her, considering that on the first day they would show mostly what was going on the cornucopia and then fragments of what happens later.

Unless there is a fight going on she would only be televised to show the audience that she was still alive, probably weak and looking pathetic, but that’s about it. The lists of tributes that died will be shown later tonight to see who has died by the end of the day.

It made her wonder if she was going to survive that long?

She finished tying the knot to her third snare when she placed it perfectly hidden but in an effective place. She will have to check on it eventually so staying around the area would be a bit of risky but a necessary choice she will have to make.

Leonardo searched for some wood, and by setting up where she was able to make a fire she set it carefully. Not daring to light it up just yet she went to check on one of the three snares she made.

She grinned almost madly when she caught a squirrel. Alright not so bad… She pulled the dead rodent from the stick and quickly dispersed it seeing as the makeshift rope from the skin of a branch was basically useless now, she hid the evidence.

Taking the squirrel with her and lit the fire, she roasted it till it was burnt on the outside and ate rapidly. Once finished the fire was instantly put out, leaving her to walk around, hoping for a while that she would be able to at least find another water source besides the snow.

She found none.

The day was growing shorter as time past and it was going to be time that she found some kind of shelter that wasn’t too obvious. Her feet were starting to feel the snow’s temperature effects, and it wasn’t only that, her arms and fingers were too close to getting a mild frost bite. It was going to get dark within the next few hours and finding a perfect hidden shelter was her next priority. She would be able to survive a couple of days without water, so hopefully she won’t regret this…

Her mind and eyes were working double compared to her larger body as finding a place to hide was becoming much more difficult than she originally thought. For a moments she didn’t think she would be able to find one, that was-

Then she found it. She started up at the slightly large tree, though not really much bigger compared to the others, but the sight of the thick branch that was above looked like she would be able to lie on it in a somewhat comfortable manner.

Leo honed her climbing skills and got up, branch by branch. And there were times that she wished that she had wings, but even that would be proven as useless to her, considering that flight was prohibited. It's another reason why the trackers were implanted, specifically aimed towards flying mutants or aliens, there was a small clever wiring in them that would sent massive shocks to those that have the tracker in them. So it would prevent them from flying, in the capitol’s terms _prevent an unfair advantage_.

 _*As if they cared.*_ Leonardo thought bitterly, at least Leo wouldn’t have to worry about the hawk tribute from District 1 from finding her anytime soon.

Finally settling in a rather well suited branch and a clear good distance from the floor she set her sleeping bag out, thankful for the space the large branch handed out. She grabbed the rope from the bag and tied it skillfully around. It was a lose loop knot, one that kept the hold sturdy but able to be pulled loose with a single pull. She made to let it very loose enough to allow her to get in first; after sliding in, the temperature was still cool, but after a while it was a bit more comfortable. Leo tighten the strap enough to prevent her and the bag from tipping and falling over.

Leonardo could only hope that it would be enough for today.

Though there was enough gore for one day, it was really doubtful that the Gamemakers would really try anything on the first day. They only really did that when nothing has happened for a while.

Leonardo can only hope that something interesting does happen, just not to her. She was lucky as the night finally came in, and true enough the temperature got harshly colder.

The turtle had to smile greatly for this, she was certain that other tributes that haven’t this type of sleeping bag or blanket are going to be freezing. Anyone who dies from this kind of exposure would be mostly those that gotten low scores, it was one of the main reasons why Gamemakers score a tribute to see their worth, if they didn’t have much to them, there was no point in keeping them alive. But that may not always be the case...

Even she could be a victim of their mechanical hell. Thinking back to her previous thought, Leo could still see the shocked look from that particular winged alien at the private demonstrations. There could be a heavy chance that the he and the rest of the Gamemakers didn’t like her little apple shooting, so rather than to punish her right then and there they awarded her an 11 so the other more skilled tributes would chase her.

A scowl inched on her face. _*Yeah... I think this is going to be such a hell...*_

A sigh escaped her lips, right now she was going to need the hours of sleep otherwise her actions in the games will be worst than a non-mutated snail trying to win a race. The turtle did feel her eyelids get heavy, that was until the national anthem of Panem played.

She got a decent view of the sky where the tribute’s face were shown. It was only a clear static blue picture that had the District number they came from. Not a name or the cause of their death, just a district number. It was the same amount that died, and not once did Don’s face came up.

“So he’s still alive…” Leo whispered looking down slightly. And so were the careers and that fox, Foxy was it? And the young turtle Venus, still made it.

Both District 4 and 8 lost both it’s tributes, leaving the others minus District 12, 11, 1 and 2 to have one missing, sure enough parents, caretakers, siblings, friends and others that were close to the dead tributes must be currently mourning for them.

She was certain that Mikey and Splinter are more than relieved that she was still kicking, and she only wishes that she would be able to, otherwise what would that promise she made to her young brother be worth?

With that finally over Leo rested against the tree’s trunk, making sure that the sleeping bag was keeping her as warm as possible, but also making it easy access in case she needed to leave.

And in moments just as she was about to sleep, there was an odd smell. She snapped her eyes open and looked around, she finally looked behind her, careful to stay on the branch and there she saw it, a small glowing light. A fire.

Leo shut her eyes tightly and rubbed her temples furiously. Who on earth would be that _stupid_ to light a fire _at this time_?

Forget of the bone-freezing temperature that could kill them! The tributes will happily do it for them! They might as well as shout: _‘I’m right here, Kill Me Now!’_

Leo thought back slowly remembering Casey’s words. _“If you want to die.”_

Alright she could understand that not everyone was lucky to get some kind of thing to protect them from the cold, but for goodness sake! Grit your teeth and stick it out until dawn!

And it wasn’t because of the fact that the tribute was going to get killed, it’s the fact that she was only a short distance away from the tribute, if anyone spots her that she’s on the tree, she’s going to probably be the next death!

Leo sighed and brought her arms closer to her, in a way she was hoping that the poor, but stupid tribute wouldn’t give away her location. But she ended up wincing in moments the bloodcurdling scream echoed. It was a young female... and in moments later the cannon sounded off.

Now only 11 remained…

Leo sighed, and then there was laughter. The turtle remained absolutely still hearing footsteps and the sounds of other’s voices sound out as they made their way in her general direction.

Leo didn’t even breath when they stoped right below her.

“Did you see the look on her face?” One of the male careers said cheering, sounding completely satisfied.

“Oh no! Please don’t kill me! Oh No!” Another one, this one was female. Leo stared down carefully seeing it was the mutant hawk, Hikari, speaking this time.

Obviously trying to do an impersonation of the now dead mutant.

“Hey lover boy!” It was Slash, his impending figure almost impossible to miss.

Leo almost gasped at the name.

_*It couldn’t be…*_

Blue eyes watched as those two tributes waited for someone, another quick sets of footsteps were heard and for a moment Leo wished it wasn’t who she thinks it is…

No it couldn-

A much slimmer body appeared right behind Slash, his lanky and olive green skin unmistakable, even under the mechanical moonlight.

The turtle walked slightly besides Slash for a moment when the much larger turtles yellow eyes glared at him.

“You sure she went this way?” Slash demanded.

The turtle nodded. “Yeah I’m sure.”

“You better be.” The second male career said, and Leo could instantly see it was alien wolf, Rahzar.

“Yeah, that was one of her snares.” The non-career added pointing at a direction with his spear.

The alien wolf shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever.” He said as the mutant komodo dragon left along with the turtle walking behind.

Hikari faced Slash. “Are you sure we shouldn’t just _kill_ him right now?” She whispered harshly making sure to emphasize on 'kill'.

The tortoise stared at the turtle’s leaving shell. “Not yet.” He gave a small growl in his throat.

“Right now, he’s our best bet of finding her.” He paused for a moment, making Leo sit deadly still.

“I want to know why she got an 11.” He stated to the much shorter tribute before taking his leave. “Let’s go.”

The hawk stared at him last before following the rest of the allied tributes. Leo stared at her and saw, the bow and the quiver full of arrows.

The games just had to get harder for her didn’t it. The only weapon that could have kept her salvation from the careers was with them, and of all times when they had their alliance!

It wasn’t uncommon for alliances to happen during the games, but to think that not only her weapon was with them, but _he_ as well…

That _Don_ would align with them!

For some strange reason Leo could feel her heart burning, the sense of betrayal strong. But for there to be betrayal, there had to be trust. She never had any sort of trust with him, so why did it bother her so much that Don joined the careers?

 _*I should just forget what Casey made us go through.*_ She thought bitterly.

Star-Crossed Lovers Her Foot!

There was _no love_ , no _little star-cross lovers_ story _._ All there was survivor of the fittest, and only one will be out of here.

She should have gone it solo from The. Very. Beginning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having a little fun with this chapter really 
> 
> And yes, I know that this chapter is much shorter compared to the rest of the chapters, but honestly I did have a bit of a hard time trying to come up with how to write this, but I can insist that I did have fun 
> 
> Personally I felt that this chapter was a bit more book orientated then anything. But I will try to fix that as much as I can. 
> 
> Now with that done, see you guys in the next chapter


	11. Burning Up Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah it's been a long time since I posted. Believe me this chapter was really hard to write. It felt like a filler

* * *

Nighttime finally came to a concluding end when the arena was filled with light once more.

Leo had woken up just minutes when the sun risen. A small smile appeared when she realized just how effected her bag really is to her. Her face was chilled, but her body remained a safe level of warmth, even though she still had cold blood.

Her blue eyes looked up at the sky and saw the sun beaming down, at least the day will provide some warmth compared to the night. Leo slipped out of her sleeping bag, much to her discomfort, but she had to keep moving.

The turtle stood carefully and crouched down to see the ground below her. Her eyes scanned the ground below her, a small sigh of relief in the shape of a foggy mist in the cold air escaped her beak. Seeing that no one was around she finally began packing away her supplies in her bag; untied the rope that was circled around the branch that held her and her sleeping bag and stuffed it inside the pack thoroughly.

Upon packing the sleeping bag she noticed the bright orange again. Man... is she glad that had the orange strips had been facing the trunk of the tree, otherwise the careers would have noticed it and gave away her location. And thus that promise she made to her little brother would have been pointless.

Once her things were settled she climbed down, her feet touched the snow covered ground.

Leo tried to swallow, but to her surprise she only had a small fragment of saliva in her mouth. She was going to have to find water soon, though part of her wondered if the snow was truly out of the option. But she didn’t ponder much into it when she began to travel.

Her traps didn’t catch any more food from last night, her beak’s lips tighten seeing that the traps were completely torn, obviously a blade of some sort cut through it.

She gritted her teeth and moved on, chances are putting the traps in the same place would only result in her death.

Looking back at the dead tribute’s campsite she treaded over. Maybe there was something that she could be able to scavenge. She didn’t expect a body there. And sure enough there wasn’t one. But much to her ‘absolute delight,’ the Careers had stripped everything of the mutant female. They left absolutely nothing.

Leo noticed he small pack near a large rock, seeing the flap of the backpack open, she dared to pick it up and look inside; and saw nothing was in it.

 _*Should have known…*_ She shook the bag a little and threw it besides her.

_‘CLANK!’_

Leo blinked, she faced the backpack, noticing it hit a rock; with a raise of her cloth covered brow she walked over. She grasped the pack in one hand and shook it, and yet there still wasn’t anything in it. Though something continued to thump against the backpack itself, there had to be something inside.

She flipped the opening over and peaked inside the flaps and saw it dark and empty, that was until she noticed a small pouch. It was practically almost invisible due to the black zipper, but her eyes managed to catch it, and when she unzipped it, it revealed to be a small throwing knife.  
  
A grin appeared over her face. It may not be water or food, but it’s still a long range weapon. And it could provide usage in other things besides killing as well. Good thing that Lotus didn’t see this or it would have been atrocious luck on her part.

…

There was absolutely no water to be found.

Leo felt her head ache from the dehydration, and any types of edible vegetation that she was familiar with are practically scarce. She went as far as even picking up the snow and taking a good look at it. Hoping for some miracle that the snow was really just plain snow.

But as she stared at it, even with numb fingers she found that the snow wasn’t melting as quickly as it should. She may be cold blooded, but she knew that it would have been releasing droplets of water by now. With a sour face she threw the snow away from her hand and continued to travel.

Her tongue was dry and her movements became more sluggish than usual.

Yet that didn’t stop her anytime soon. At least she forced herself not to.

The turtle found herself chewing and sucking on a piece of a tree bark, to somewhat try to get her mouth to do something, maybe allow it to try to produce a little saliva, but even that didn’t work significantly. She was dead tired and thirsty and had a sudden urge to scream.

There was large chance that she would have, had she not tripped over a overground root. This resulted her to fall face flat on the ground. She groaned, plucking herself off the snow, feeling bits and part of it stick to her face like honey.

It took everything not to try to eat the snow willingly, for some reason there was a different scent to this snow…

She pressed her three fingered hand to her face and wiped the snow off.

Leo was more than tempted to climb up a tree to find any source of water even with her weltered body. But rather than to waste her energy she continued to move on, occasionally hearing if there were anyone around. But the day went as quick as it started so towards the near-end Leo set some closely hidden snares to prevent them from being spotted.

She would have to cook them a little less in order to keep some juices inside considering her dehydrated state.

The turtle hauled herself up the tree thankfully that was a little similar to the last tree before and set herself the same way. She was still without water and her stomach barely would allow anything else inside. She placed a hand against her plastron hoping maybe she would be able to manage through the night.

Turtles cannot go so long without water…

The night had rushed in suddenly and there the familiar anthem of the dead tributes played, blue eyes looked at the open sky and saw a single face.

A mutated female shark from district 4.

Who would have thought a natural predator would have lost…

Now district 4 was out considering that the alien gecko had been killed in the bloodbath. That means 11 tributes still remained.

Leo leaned back against the tree trunk, making sure that the knots were secure but easy to rip open in case of an emergency.

And there she fell into almost dreamless sleep.

0o0

Blue eyes stared at the screen she turned over and saw her brother. “Onii-san….” She called out to gain his attention, but his green eyes didn’t leave the screen at all. He could only focus seeing his friend sleeping on the tree. It was a double screen showed Leonardo for a moment then transferred to another second part of the games.

Only then the older brother tore his gaze from the screen and on his younger sibling.

“What is it?” He asked roughly.

“You think that Leo is really going to win?” She asked her blue eyes hopeful.

Green orbs looked away from his sister’s blue ones. In all honest honesty, he didn’t have an answer for it.

“Onii-san.” His sister’s voice managed through the room making the older look at her.

“She will.” The dark green turtle said rubbing his sister’s head on the top for a moment then leaving the room. He needed some air…

He stepped out of his house, ignoring the call of his mother and just headed off to the one place in this damn district that would keep him calm.

Where he and Leo would…

His fists gripped together.

Out of all the names why… why did it have to be Mikey!?

It was bad enough that she could have been chosen, could have been picked and taken, but the moment Mikey’s name was called there was no way that she would let him go into those so-called games.

It might as well have been her name drawn…

He managed to slip through the off-power electrical fences and just walk his way in the field, the calm serene nature already soothing his emotions down.

But it would only do so much.

And how could it? His best friend was right now dealing with a life and death situation right now, and he couldn’t do a **damn thing** about it!

He gripped some grass in his hands and pulled it off from the ground and in moments he threw it across from him. Raph didn’t even hesitate to just let his head drop to his knees, using an arm to cushion his head.

Nothing would calm him down anymore.

Only she would. But she was no where to be seen, and most likely he wouldn’t see her until those damn games were done…!

If only she listened to him and ran, ran away and never to come back to this dreaded place… but…

He didn’t even realize a small cold drip of something wet run down his side of his emerald cheek. He pressed his hand against it and saw a small speck of something glittering.

He couldn’t be… no…

“Oh for the love of…!” He screamed, he didn’t care anymore, not even the teardrop allowed him to resist anymore.

And there was nothing he could do… And he hated it.

0o0

The night felt so short, and even Leo had woken up close an hour maybe before the sun would rise.

She could tell seeing as the night wasn’t as dark as it could be. She waited and listened and by then she could tell that no one was around, so in turn she finally unhooked herself and packed everything away.

The first thing that she spotted where her snares, thankfully for them being hidden, she was able to had at least caught one squirrel.

The grey fur almost making it look invisible in the climate.

It was dead that was for sure, her stomach did rumble a little so she searched around and made a quick little fire, making sure that in case the emergency arose she would put it out with the remaining snow around it.

It was quickly roasted, though not as much as she would have wanted to, it's safe to eat.

She skimmed it carefully and consumed it while walking, but not before making sure to put out the fire.

Good news about playing it solo she left less of a trail. Thus hiding her existence a little more, but there was no way the careers are going to leave it at that, so she had no other option but rather than to keep moving, hopefully putting a good amount of distance away from them as much as possible.

The bad news was she was gunna have to meet them eventually, but she wanted to at least get some water and pull up some strength before she faced them.

So water was something she needed now.

The pounding in her head impaired her vision slightly, and her movements were still sluggish. Her eyes were definitely working as much as her legs seeing if there was anything… but a trail. The pines were the only source that looked green compared to some of the other trees that were around.

Yet that didn’t help, pines trees were notorious to not need consistent water, rather they can get it from the soil. A glare went by to a particular solitary tree standing proudly across from her as she walked.

 _*Must be nice to get water from wherever.*_ Leonardo thought bitterly.

She had been chewing on a squirrel bone for a while now, and that didn’t do wonders for her to be able to try to seem like she was hydrated, eventually the tip of her tongue was sand dry.

Though at least the cold weather had keep her thirst at bay for a while.

It was maybe the reason why she was able to inhumanely last 3 days without any proper water. If it had warmer, she would probably be on the ground right now maybe waiting until careers were ready to take her life.

It would only take a matter of time.

Minutes felt like hours and then finally she tripped.

She felt herself tumble over and her backpack did little effort to cushion her fall. She could only feel cold hit her in all places; feeling something smack against her thigh, one time on her plastron then stopped.

Leo didn’t even bother to move from the cold ground. She almost wanted to stay there, feeling the cold ice against her reptilian skin.

She looked at it, seeing it almost stare back at her. And for a moment her hand moved on it’s own going and reaching for the closest little pile of the snow, and in a single unconscious thought pushed some of it in her mouth.

Leonardo didn’t even move waiting for the snow to finally melt and let her drink. But yet nothing happened. No form of water, or single stick of saliva formed.

Then there was a sizzling, boiling water…?

Blue eyes widened noticing that it wasn’t water…

In seconds Leo sat up and spat the cold ice form her mouth, and those seconds reacted when the inside of her mouth burned. She spat everything that was inside, and yet some of the snow remained inside she had to use her numb hands to pull some of it away.

With the cavern of her mouth somewhat moist inside, it froze on the walls of her inner cheeks and partially at the roof of her probably blistered mouth.

Dry Ice…

The snow is made of dry ice.

No matter how the other tributes would want it, the snow would not be a source to use as water…

Leo was more than able to recognize it to be dry ice as there are times that Splinter had a very rare occasion of getting his hands on it for medicine.

She had only been well over 5 years old when Splinter used it, the cold ice wrapped in a well-used cloth for a bruise on her leg, but she knew enough to know when the ice melted there was no sign of a wet cloth to indicate it to be a regular cube of ice.

Eyes stared at the black belt that was still strapped around her shell and plastron.

Sure enough the belt controlled their brainwaves, to an extent, that kept their blood pumping to keep them warm. The belt also somehow protected them from getting dry ice burns on the outer part of their bodies, but even that wasn’t completely covered in all segments.

The turtle finally stood up with effort; she had to continue to search for REAL water. Or else…

Even the weight of her own backpack had been slowing her down now. Leo felt herself stumbling and constantly stopping herself from tripping multiple times; the bruise on her thigh was starting to darken.

Leo didn’t even feel like she had the strength to go on...

 _*This is ridiculous…*_ She thought to herself, leaning against a pine trunk while placing a hand against her eyes feeling them hurt against the white coloration of the area.

 _*How could this even be considered as fair… not only am I walking around like some lost puppy, but I have nothing to work with here!*_ She groaned feeling her shell and backpack starting to slide down the tree.

There was no water, and the snow isn’t doing anything to keep her from staying strong. If the other careers find her, she was more than dead meat.

Her arm slid down from the front of her plastron. _*I might as well as just sit here in the mud and wait for the other to come and fin-*_

Her thoughts slowed to a dead stop and blue eyes gazed down at the floor. A few patches of the snow had been scattered around, allowing her to see wet dirt below her. A hand reached for it, and there it was mud.

The terrapin grinned madly and stood up, blue eyes never leaving the ground and followed the muddy trail. Short or quick steps were a mix and soon enough her feet could not step on solid ground.

She only moved not caring for the cold moisten dirt to slow her down as she reached closer, and in moments a river of ice was in view. She could almost laugh, she was quick and grabbed the dagger she gotten earlier, she didn’t give the icy barrier any mercy and stabbed the ice.

The sound of metal piercing the thick ice was loud and chiming in her ears, but she didn’t care. All. She. _Wanted_. Is. **Water**.

Three more stabs left a decent hole, another two in different areas painted cracks, and on the seventh hit finally cracked a decent hole on the icy surface, she placed the dagger to the side and ripped the broken ice fragment away giving instant access to the water underneath.

Leo immediately pulled the water canister out of her pack and shoved it down into the black looking water.

It was clear when she pulled it out, the cold temperature was nothing on her hands when she dropped a couple of iodine inside the water. Waiting for the time for the chemical to have effect was noting but torture, so much that she would rather be listening to April on how to act like a lady again.

But she pulled through it.

And then she drank. Oh how water never tasted so good. The taste of the iodine was nothing to her thirst, some of the water dripped down her chin and towards her plastron.

Again she hardly cared.

How many times did she drink, two, four canisters full of water? She didn’t know. All she did was drink.

Leo stood up after filling her metal canteen to the brink, adding a couple of drops in the canister and allowed it to take effect as she made her way back to her traps she made earlier.

Leo was still a little weak from the dehydration effects, but ultimately she would survive as she walked over to the remaining traps. None of them got a rodent, well save for one.

She grinned and took the rabbit this time. Now that left that little animal and half the squirrel to eat.

She cooked it as quickly as she had been able to, and once it was ready she hid the second fire of the day and stuffed it away. She figured that it was probably best to save them for later, something in her gut told her to wait.

She didn’t know what it was, but Leo isn’t one to question her instincts, she made her way outside of the forest and soon she didn’t even realize that it was close to the night when she made it up on the tree once more.

The anthem didn’t play tonight, so none of the careers had killed any other tributes, it was just that shark.

At the mere thought of the careers, Don came into mind. A sour look plastered over her face, to think that she would even consider thinking about that traitor as she did now. Why was she so concerned about another person that will eventually try to kill her later on. What kept pestering her about him so much!?

 _*Why should I care, it’s not like he did.*_ She thought bitterly. _*I’m pretty sure he made the whole crush up just to make me look weak and noticeable from the rest. Forget making me look desirable, he did it for himself! Just so the others would try to capture me and then kill me.*_

But… what good would that be… Donatello looks like he couldn’t hurt a single fly.

But he sure as heck didn’t look like he had a crush on her anytime soon either…

She groaned once more and slipped into her sleeping bag silently. Not that it matters anymore, either way only one was able to come out of this damn arena, even if they don’t meet each other at all in the games one of them was coming out, whether it’s her, Don or another tribute.

In the end it didn’t matter anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, not entirely happy with chapter in general, but eh I don't care either, the next chapter is better. 
> 
> Anyways that's pretty much about it for now, see you guys in the next chapter


	12. Burns in Seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell you this was much better than the last chapter. Considering how long ago I posted it too 
> 
> *COUGH*SinceAugust16*COUGH* 
> 
> Sorry, something was in my throat. Anyways that's it for now, here's the chapter.

* * *

The moment Leo opened her eyes there was nothing but darkness.

“What the?” She whispered, and found herself standing rather than sitting on a tree branch.

The female turtle took a moment to look around once more, but found that every inch of what she could see was practically darkness.

Wasn’t she just at that arena… on a tree?

Leo rubbed her eyes and found that she couldn’t move them at all. And what’s more something seem to be covering her nose. What on earth?

She tried to move her hand once more, and felt it twitch slightly, but there wasn’t so much of a good movement.

And then she could smell it.

Ashy and deep, and smelled so acrid that she nearly suffocated.

“Smoke?” She whispered looking around, then it started to feel warmer.

The terrapin looked at her belt and saw that it was still on, but strange… it wasn’t really making an effect over her temperature right now… unless…

She lifted her head almost instantly, she wasn’t awake, she was still dreaming! That realization had allowed her to catch her consciousness in her grasp and the first thing allowed her to open her eyes; those eyelids dilated.

There is a bright flame wall to her right, fear engulfed her being as she worked rapidly to slip from her sleeping bag and pull the ropes off of her. Leo didn’t even bother to roll the sleeping bag, she just shoved it along with the rope into the backpack. She forcefully zipped the backpack closed, and didn’t allow herself to climb down. Adrenaline was strong by this point because she fell to the ground like a rag doll; however she didn’t stay down on the ground for long because she got up and ran a second after.

It almost seemed like the fire had waited until she was ready to flee because in moments the heat of the fire now nipped at her heels. Any snow was nowhere to be seen from the heat, that was more than bad news; the dry ice had been evaporating, leaving behind a thick layer of fog, obscuring her vision.

The turtle rushed forward, using every sense that she possessed to make it out.

She zipped through every branch, avoiding any possible trips and collisions as her feet pushed her limits to run. At the back of her mind, Leo wondered if the Gamemakers were going to kill her right then and there. There wasn’t another explanation as to why the fire wall had been started. The fire was there when she woke up, and even then it didn’t even start moving until she panicked her way out. Otherwise the fire would have burned her to the bone leaving maybe only a soot covered shell in her place.

Leonardo didn’t ponder much into it as she rushed forward, her eyes burned through the mixed smoke of burning wood and dry ice; making her breathing rate a problem, any sweet oxygen around her was quickly replaced with carbon dioxide.

She was barely getting into moments of heaving certain that if she didn’t make it out of there she would die from asphyxiation.

This only made her to push her feet faster and swiftly regardless of the situation. Her eyes barely were focused and then she heard it.

Leo’s blue irises shrunk taking about 10 percent of her eyes at the sight of something bright orange-red rush towards her direction. She crouched and jumped out of the way before the ball of fire collided with her head.

Leo didn’t even bother to see where the ball left when she pushed herself up from the cold and dry ground and her feet carried her like the wind. Little fragments of scattered embers and fire bits had made contact with her exposed skin, but she paid no attention to it.

Close to another ten seconds when another ball shot at her, she ducked, still running and she felt something graze against her shell. The fireball collide with the tree next to her yet she didn’t stop. That was the least of her problems!

She almost tripped, but that saved her head once more. She inched the forest, seeing a burning tree collapse ahead of her, blocking her needed exit. She was forced to change direction; she ran in that point and didn’t even stop until it was too late.  
Another burning cannonball sped fast forward near her and then-

The fire connected to the tree trunk behind her.

The turtle’s scream echoed across her area, the force of the hit when the fireball hit the trunk blasted her away with the mere pounds of pressure. The trunk of the fallen tree had swiveled rather quickly, it took her along with it and in moments pushed her until she was rolling down an open trench. She screamed and cried when she rolled downwards.

Leo felt the blistering pain flaring down the front of her thigh and even worst when dirt and other bits of chilled snow had came in contact with it. Her roll didn’t stop until she was down the trench right then landing onto thin ice.

Her weight was more than the ice can handle and thus snapped, forcing her down into the cold water.

The dark liquid struck her like millions of needles in her nerves; bursting a mass of energy and adrenaline within her. Her hands flailed only for them to grab onto a piece of thicker ice. Her hands cut and bled, but that pain was minimal to her as she desperately lunged out of the blistering water.

The tribute pushed herself until she was on a safer place where the water and land met in the river bank. She quivered and breathed shockingly as every amount of power she had left kept her going, she vaguely remembered to remain on her unscathed side.

Leo had to eventually push herself up, wincing and groaning in pain when she looked down and saw the burn, some patches of dirt had seeped in, and there was a small bit of the ice on there too.

Her hand trembled with pain when she neared it, the first thing she did is plucked the ice off it. She bit her lip when her finger touched sizzling skin unintentionally. It felt as though she placed a red-hot coal on her bare skin. She whimpered inching her leg away to prevent anymore water to touch it, the natural bacteria would do more damage than good.

She allowed herself to relax her nerves as much as possible, right now she needed to-

Laughter…

Blue eyes widened immensely and slowly craned her head to the direction of the sound. Her stomach and heart dropped in moments when she saw strong healthy bodies walking in the distance. They walked onto a river bolder- that wasn’t too far off away from her.

Each of them were grinning madly and laughing as they walked over, save for one.

She eyed them just seconds before one turned to her direction.

“There She Is!” The alien wolf shouted and pointed at her.

Leo was up and running when the others had spotted her as well.

They were cheering and laughing, their foot steps were thumping closer and closer.

They used the ice to their advantaged to run over, and they sounded like they were just feet away from her, Leo was forced more than ever to ignore the pain her leg as best as she could when she fled the scene.

The snow had returned and any signs of the fire that may have been there were gone without a single trace, but Leo didn’t care at all. She paused for a single moment, turning and craning around multiple times, in hopes of finding some tree or cover to escape or hide in.

 _*Oh please no…!*_ She thought desperately when the sounds of the career’s cheers gotten closer. She glanced up ahead and the sight of a weird ended tree was right ahead.

Leo had pushed her limits even farther and using everything she had climbed the tree, grabbing the closest stub of a branch followed with other slits and holes on the tree.

She could feel with the press of her body that the burn had touched the bark, a small groan escaped her, but not a stop for her climbing.

The careers barely spotted her towards the middle reach of the branches, fear only inclined farther and pushed herself higher.

“No use Turtle on Fire!” The deep and rough voice of Slash called out, Leo had outstretched her leg and got onto the first thick branch of the tree, her eyes daring to look down.

“That’s not going to help you Leonardo!” Hikari shouted looking at the female turtle almost hungrily.

“Where are you going!” That time it was Lotus, her knives practically trembling her hands.

“I’m going to get you!” The mutated tortoise declared finally reaching a spot and copied climbing.

Fear shrouded her seeing as the larger mutant got a firm holding of the three. The blue banded reptile watched for a moment seeing as his body mass gotten closer. Her attempt was useless, she was going to die here…!

She saw his massive claw grab onto a small stub of a branch, much like how she did, but to everyone’s surprise the little stub had snapped off forcing him to lose his hold.

Everyone saw him almost fall if he didn’t grab another bump just in time. His long claws hooking against the trunk of the tree prevented his fall any further. The other careers were cheering him on, telling him to continue, to get ready to murder her. He did just that and down below Leo was able to see him try to get up, his claws gripping the fragile end of the bark. Just when it looked like he was going to get any higher the stub holding him succumbed to his heavy weight; it snapped off and forced him to fall down onto the ground.

The ground almost felt like it shook when his shell collided with the ground. The white hawk besides him growled.

“I’ll _do it_ myself.” She screeched, preparing one of those silver arrows and aimed up.

A silver shine zoomed near in Leonardo's line of sight as the arrow missed her completely, but it made Leo hug the tree tighter as to try to avoid the next projectile. The second one shot in her general direction, nearly grazing her thigh, but did not touch her.

Slash got up angrily he snatched the bow from the hawk and took his own aim.

“Get her.” The komodo dragon said standing up next to her follow reptile.

His own use of the long distant weapon was even worst that Hikari's. The only thing he proved was that he was more than incompetent with bow.

With a few breaths Leo managed to regain control over her composure and a bit of her pain. “Maybe you should throw that Morning Star instead.” She called out looking down.

That didn’t sit well with the other tributes, and for a second Leo could have smiled-

“Let’s just wait her out.” Another voice piped in.

Everyone including Leo’s eyes directed their direction at the lanky turtle.

“She’s gotta come down at some point, either that or starve to death. Just kill her then.” He added his voice containing no inch of emotion what-so-ever.

 _*That no good son-of-a-bitch*_ She thought angrily all the while glaring at the olive turtle.

The other tributes almost grinned at the idea, Slash pushed the bow and arrows against Hikari. “Alright." He grinned at Don. "Someone make a fire, we camp here.”

The group began to disembark, except for two. Leo stared down to see both remaining turtles down. She couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but obviously he commanded Donatello to remain behind. As proven when he took his leave leaving the purple banded turtle at the base of the tree.

Knowing that they were now alone, blue eyes stared down to meet Don’s red-brown, and for a moment they looked at each other until the taller turtle looked away.

Leo blinked upon seeing the faint emotion that was casted in those distinct colored orbs. When he looked away he trended to keep watch.

The turtle on the branches took a long breath, confused at the silent emotion however before she would be able to think into it the pain in her upper thigh returned in full blast. She had slowly and carefully pushed herself away from the trunk of the tree and allowed herself to turn around carefully. Every movement was worst than the last. But she didn’t stop until finally she managed to turn in the complete opposite direction.

Allowing her to rest her leg on the large tree branch that supported her. Leo winced feeling the burn flare in pain every time she shifted. With the majority of her adrenaline gone she had nothing to distract herself from the crisp sore.

And finally she took a long look at it, her eyes widened upon seeing as the burn had made a concave indent to her leg, it was a third-degree burn. A couple of blisters had formed in the short amount of time, as parts of the wound had a dark red coloration oppose to her normal leafy green.

The borders of the burn were a mix of dark green with a hint of a brown colorization.

The first thing that came into mind was to add a little bit of water, it was something that she recalled Tang Shen had down when it came to burn patients, but they usually were for second degree. Her foster mother had specialized in burns considering their district and coal mining.

So it might help a bit...

She reached for her canister, maybe hoping that the iodine was still effective and slowly she poured in.

-Or **Not!**

A small trail of water touched the wound and like a burn, it _**burned!**_

Leo bit onto the wrist wraps, trying to prevent any form of screaming. A minute happened before she opened her unsnapped her teeth and let the fabric go.

 _*An infection will set in…*_ The turtle pondered miserably.

Leo looked at her wraps, and slowly began to unwrap them, only partially a piece to fit around the palm sized burn. Her hands trembled recalling what the water did to her injury, but for the sake of protection she pressed it gently on it.

But even that ginger motion felt like someone pounded on her skin like a sledge hammer. Tears burned at the back of her eyes, but they didn't slip out.

The same cannot be said for the whimpers or weak cries.

0o0

Don stared up when he returned to the tree, and only in moments when he heard some soft noises, he put the firewood down on the dry snow covered floor and looked up, it took one gaze at the other turtle’s face to see the contortion of pain in her face.

She looked like she was pressing something against her upper thigh, tears looked like they would fall from her eyes soon.

His mouth opened in worry and shock, what if she…

His mind thought back at the fire that had been blocking their path before, they had to scamper and find a river before they were nothing but burnt bones.

Worry dripped into his eyes. _*Did Leo get burned…?*_ He could still recall the fire that was suddenly there near their campsite, he and the other careers had-

“Hey, did you find the wood.” Slash questioned standing behind the much shorter terrapin. Don had to control every fiber in his body to prevent himself from jumping at the Slash's voice.

“Uh, yeah, I found it.” He said motioning to the thick and thin pieces of wood that would work for the fire.

Unlike other tributes, they actually were more than prepared to sit near a fire, as of considering that the career’s skills were more than enough to spot another tribute. And with Lotus’s handy knife aim, they would be able to kill a tribute in seconds.

Or rather they would.

Don lowered his head, the image was forever branded in his mind of the pleading shark's death. She cried out, pleading for mercy to let her go, but those cries were nothing to these blood thirsty tributes. Once they had another tribute in their vice-like grip, there was no escape. The second the sword embedded in her chest had been more than enough for him to see. He had to look away but the sound of the sword being forcefully removed didn't leave either.

And if that wasn’t enough, Lotus felt like she needed to contribute and throw a knife right in the shark’s right set of gills. A part very sensitive to the marine predators.

That was an image that he could never forget as long he remained breathing.

It was only when the demonic careers left the bleeding shark behind was when he moved in to help her. There was no way he could saved her, but he tried to be there for her. She asked for the knife to be removed from her gills, and he did, it was the last thing she wanted before finally passing away. Pain was no longer something that she had to worry about.

Her pleads haven't left him alone... He was there listening to them, and yet he didn’t do a single thing to help her, to save her...

“Hey lover boy!” A voice boomed, making him look up at the yellow eyes of the larger reptile.

“Huh…” He voiced once breaking from his thoughts.

“I told you to tell me if you saw that girl move.” He demanded.

“No.” Don replied, “she’s been on that tree since she climbed there.”

Slash gave a quick nod before moving on when the rest of the careers came in.

They set a small camp until the night came.

0o0

The night came quicker than any other day in the arena.

Leonardo had tied a rope, lower than where her burn was at, she didn’t bother to use the sleeping bag despite the cold, she figured it would help keep her awake a bit until she was certain that the careers were all asleep.

Regardless if they couldn’t climb, she couldn’t afford to take any chances with them.

Not even Donatello.

The pain did manage to simmer down to a more bearable state, and it hurt like hell to keep the bandage over it. Maybe not the best treatment for it at the current moment, but it would at least try to keep any other outside infection from getting inside as quickly.

Chances are if she didn’t do anything soon she is going to die of infection sooner or later. She rested her head against the tree bark, in some sort of way to be able to relax as much as possible.

At least the cold temperature did it’s job in keeping her awake, but it didn’t do so well for her limbs as she brought her arms close to her plastron in the best attempt to keep herself warm. Leo sat as silently as she could, occasionally looking down at the careers, seeing as each of them tried to amuse themselves in some way or another.

One in particular was the Komodo Dragon, Lotus was holding one of her precious knives to her, before- **bam!** It pierced a poor non-mutated lizard that happened to be trailing by.

A sickening feeling dropped down Leo’s stomach at the sight, she grimaced and turned away. That made her looked up at the sky, and before she could even think what happens next, there was a small series of echoing beeps streaming in the air.

Blue eyes scanned around trying to find the source of the sound, in a moment she saw something shinny glide it’s way towards her general direction. It was higher but eventually the parachute that carried the shinny item hung above her.

Leo recognized it, she swiftly untied the ropes around her legs and climbed up.

The pain flared up once more at the use of her leg, but she ignored it and continued her way up. Apparently the other tributes didn't notice her way going up because in moments she was already where the white parachute was heading at.

It was one of those gifts that sponsors would provide financially so mentors would be able to buy what was needed for their district's tributes.

It was slightly bigger than her hand, but she didn’t care and opened it.

Inside was a small metallic canister, not the ones that would carry water, but rather one that would have something else.

There was a small card inside.

She focused it in the moonlight and read:

_‘Apply generously and stay alive.’ -Casey’_

The metal canister could sit in the middle of her palm, but that wasn’t what she wanted to even think, she started to unscrew the lid and the smell of medicine was strong and spicy. But filled inside: a semi clear yellow-cream colored jelly.

One scoop in her forefinger and it began to drip slowly, a small burn that happened to be on her knuckle flared in pain for a moment before the sensation disappeared completely.

The cream was not like the one that Splinter would make that would lessen the effects of an cut or some other kind of injury. This one was made in the capitol’s labs, ones that worked straight in a few minutes if not within the hour.

A grin appeared over her face. So Casey hasn’t given up on her.

She was more than aware that medicine and bandages were the most expensive things on the list of gifts for tributes besides water. There was no way one sponsor would have been able to afford this, it must have taken multiple sponsors for that. Casey no doubt have gone out and asked for countless donations… this is nothing but gold for her!

She ripped off her bandages right then, scooped a little bit more on her finger and gingerly placed it on the burn. The moment it touched the burn it felt like adding salt to her wound, but seconds later felt like a cool sensation of relief.

Leonardo had felt every bit of pain that she had before disappear on the touch of the medicine.

In short she leaned up with a sigh of relief. “Thank you… Casey…”

And for the first time in maybe years, Leo had been able to sleep in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I finally got this chapter going since I re-watched Catching Fire a while back. This chapter was a bit more on the movie based, but the book inspired this one as well. 
> 
> Well, that's it for now, see you guys in the next chapter
> 
> Ciao


	13. Shrouded Ice in the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man been a while hasn't it?
> 
> Nov 6, 2017
> 
> Last year. 
> 
> Anyways beyond that here's the chapter. Enjoy

* * *

There usually is no activity in the night time when it came to the games. Because even the careers needed to get some rest before they can go hunting.

  
And even then, with the dangerous killers below Leo, she somehow managed to sleep; the pain on her thigh numbed to a tingle. Not to mention, with the killing machines down below, no other tributes would so much dare themselves to poke around this area.

  
The careers were just as lethal asleep as they are awake.

  
Even if a child manage to kill one, they still run with the risk of waking up the others. So in a wicked sense Leo had been able to rest somewhat peacefully.  
  
  
Leo always woke with the sun, it had been engraved in her mind for as long as she could remember. So when the first rays of light shined against her eyelids, she became aware of her surroundings. She roused awake, subconsciously being mindful to keep noise minimal. She stretched a few inches just when the first rational thought appeared in mind of her leg.

  
Leo examined it, to her mild surprise all that remained was a minor concave wound. But besides that the burn itself is healed beyond belief. With a couple of thick scars to cover where the deeper burns had been, sure it looked weird now, but it sure beat covering it with bandages. Now she should be able to run and jump without pain.

  
Giving the healed skin some sunlight she was able to see the coloration clearer. In contrast to her skin it's mostly brown with a hint of dark reddish charcoal color in the very center. But no given pain sizzled at all. 

  
A small smile appeared on her face. Maybe Casey wasn’t all bad when it came to being a mentor, after all he may have just saved her life right now.

  
Leo had finally managed to sit strait-

  
_“PSST!”_

  
The quick tongue sound to call someone perked in her non-existent ears. The terrapin had to look to her side when another ‘psst!’ sounded out. And there she was able to see another body, a much smaller apple green figure standing on another tree to her right.

  
Blue eyes widened as she leaned in slightly to get a better look at the other mutant.

  
A small shell similar to her own with a sky blue fabric over the turtle’s face gave the identity of the caller.

 _  
*Venus…?*_ She questioned mentally upon recognition.

  
The younger terrapin noticed that she caught Leo’s attention. In short she didn’t even speak instead she pointed upwards. Leonardo had to move her eyes to where the other pointed at, and in a quick motion saw what the other was trying to get at. Above her, not too far as a couple of branches above was brownish-grey colored ball of wood handing from the branch. Some insects were hanging around it.

  
Leo scrunched her brows together in confusion, but when she squinted slightly she noticed that it wasn’t wood, but rather tree bark vomit that was meshed together up carefully, somewhat giving a bit of a thick paper texture.

  
A wasp nest.

  
Her eyes gazed back at Venus, and the young turtle pointed down a couple of times down to the earth. There both were able to see all the careers and Don sleeping soundly on the snow-free floor.

  
Again district 12 resident looked at Venus. There the younger made a sawing motion, pointing up at the wasp nest in junction then back at the sleeping tributes.

  
Realization brick hit Leo directly on the head.

  
Leo handed the other turtle an understanding nod. Venus responded with a small smile before turning around and jumping to the next tree. Venus continued the same action until she completely out of sight. Leo was more than amazed with the young mutant, seeing such agility of a tribute of her age, and to be honest, not even Leo had been able to jump like that and she has been climbing trees since she was a youngling.

  
Maybe that’s how De Milo gotten a high score for someone her size…

  
Thought pushed aside, she unstrapped the ice cold rope. Still seemed like a miracle how she was able to survive the night in such a way as she did considering how cold it gets at night. The trained tributes had a fire to keep them warm most of the night, so there was no question about them.

  
Leo pulled herself up carefully making sure she made little-to no noise as much as possible. But felt like seemingly impossible when she realized just how thin the branches were becoming, the one that she stepped on felt like it was going to break. And not even her lighter weight would be supportive of it enough.

  
Thankfully they never broke off.

  
It didn’t take long to reach the large nest, worry does seep inside of Leo’s mind and chest when she nears the nest that held some of the wasps outside. Leo took a distant look at the rather large wasp and it was then that fear really took a hold of Leo.

They weren’t the plain ordinary wasps that would be commonly found around a forest. Theses are Parasitica Wasps.

  
A rather unfortunate mutated creature of the Capitol. It was also one of the causes as to why humans in the past became mutants over a hundred years ago… Injected in the insect's blood stream was something many referred to as Mutagen. Albeit a weaker version that caused a person's DNA to go haywire over a course of time.

  
And had been one of the weapons used in the seven year war…

  
Parasitica Wasps are like the Jabber Jays. These were killer wasps that were spawned in a Kraang lab and were strategically placed, like land mines, around the districts during the war.  
  
  
These killer insects were a solid gold save for a couple of black and green strips on the abdomen and was close to the size of 6 year old’s palm. It stinger was the worst part of it’s body as it’s sting will leave an infected lump the size of a plum, as the mutated venom will stream through the host's blood stream in minutes.   
  
  
Most mutants no longer mutate after a sting as their body became immune over the centuries. But that didn't mean the other side effects had died along with the mutations. In fact many cannot tolerate a few stings. As the venom will cause extreme pain and powerful hallucinations that in turn can make some victims go mad… and in more extreme cases, death.  
  
The biggest factor is that these wasps. Are. Aggressive.

  
The typical, _‘leave us alone and we will leave you alone’_ if one even so much came near their nest the wasps will hunt down anyone and tries to kill them. Now even though the Capitol had pretty much killed off all the nests surrounding their city, they never bothered to touch the ones near the thirteen districts.   
  
_  
*Another reason to keep us inside the fence of District 12.*_ Leo thought bitterly.  
  
  
There had been a couple of cases of the Parasitica Wasps having attacked District 12 residents, so as a result whenever she or Raphael sees one of there nests in the forest they always run off in the opposite direction. No questions asked.   
  
  
Blue eyes never left the nest or the wasps when she pulled out the sharp knife out of the backpack’s side. She started slowly cutting through the branch that held the nest, and for a moment the wasps were not aware of the noise, she wanted to quickly move this without actually waking the insects.   
  
  
Her gaze for a moment traveled down to the tributes and saw the hawk lift her head.   
  
  
Leo ultimately stopped and stared down, her blood froze like the dry snow, but Hikari didn’t even last too long until she finally she rested her head once more over Rahzar’s arm, she curled next to him and slept peacefully once more.   
  
  
So she was suppose to be on guard, now look where that will lead them.  
  
  
Leo eyed the careers once more before returning to her work, this time using the serrated side of the knife instead. She worked quickly, unfortunately her hasted actions had caught the attention of the Parasitica Wasps.  
  
  
For a moment those little killer insects only scattered around looking for the source that disturbed them and that prompted Leonardo to work even faster.   
  
  
She applied pressure to the branch and used her muscles fluidly, _back and forth, back and forth_.   
  
  
She could hear the buzzing getting louder. _Back and forth. Back and Forth!_  
  
  
A sharp pain shot on her shoulder. She gritted her teeth forcing herself to ignore the pain as she worked the branch.   
  
  
She moved her arm continuously now despite feeling another sting against her unburned thigh.   
  
  
She grunted and a third sting got her in the neck. She gasped silently and grasped her neck feeling this one hurt worst than the others.   
  
  
Halfway there…! Leonardo pushed her hand faster and faster working she felt another two stings on her hand and unconsciously she brought her harmed arm closer to her body.   
  
  
The branch didn’t move any father, as she met the heart of the branch.   
  
  
_*No. No. No. No!*_ Leo cringed swiping the blade faster. But it would not move! It would not break!   
  
  
Another wasp struck her shoulder again-  
  
  
This time she screamed as her eyes dilated while her irises and pupils constricted. With her bruised fist she slammed it against the branch, leaving little to no force to stop it. The force alone broke it, any support completely shattered.   
  
  
The tributes down under undoubtedly heard her scream. However, it had been too late to react when something collided down. The branch and the wasp nest crash against the lower branches, but it did nothing to stop it from falling and smash on the floor.   
  
  
The Parasitica nest cracked open like a raw egg and all the large wasps came buzzing out.   
  
  
Everyone was awake and screams echoed in the camp; each and every one of them swooped to get away from the raging Parasitica Wasps' range.   
  
  
Many of the mutated insects followed the tributes as they bolted to the frozen lake. They were forced to leave their weapons behind and ran out of sight.   
  
  
One of which _had not_ been lucky…   
  
  
Hikari had been the closest where the nest landed, Razar was next in line but he didn’t remain for too long when he got up and pushed her off and out of the way.  
  
  
Specifically on top of the broken nest, not a single insect showed mercy and attacked her everywhere.   
  
  
Leo had to look away when she saw the bird twitched horribly. She screeched trying to swat the wasp away, but it was ultimately futile, she screams and cries in pain but eventually nothing could be done. It lasted less that two minutes before finally she collapsed and went absolutely still.   
  
  
Leo had started to climb down but even she started to feel the effects of the venom and eventually she stood on a branch that wasn’t able to support her weight. The terrapin let loose a started grunt before falling onto the snowy ground in a dead heap. Her head was more than spinning and everything was a blur from smell, sight and her hearing.   
  
  
Her breathing barely sounded right as she groggily pushed herself up from the ground and move. She could barely make out anything anymore as each step felt like weights were dragging her down closer to the ground.   
  
  
Her stomach was going to throw out anything that was inside, yet at the same time it didn’t. 

  
_*C-come on!*_ She managed in her head and moved towards white blob.   
  
  
Her feet dragged her over the snow and she fell onto her knees, her legs could barely hold her up anymore. 

  
Then the terrapin saw it, her three fingered hands reached for it and grasped the bow, the sound of something cracking happened when Leo pried the bow away from the swollen hawk’s hands. 

  
The stings had covered every inch of the female mutant’s body. Large swollen lumps painted her so heavily that Hikari was unrecognizable.

  
Using whatever strength she had the turtle pushed the hawk to her stomach and took the quiver, and she was going to take it-  
  


The cannon sound went off, making blue eyes widened, or at least it looked like she did, and the sound of an aircraft was strong in the air. 

  
It would not only take Hikari’s body- but also the quiver…!  
  
  
She could not let that happen, Leo unhooked the strap as quickly as her body would allow her. At one point the strap had gotten stuck with her now broken wing making it almost hard to pull it out and then it was there. 

  
The aircraft was now above her, and ready to take the body. It was in that final effort that she took the quiver of arrows with her. The flying vehicle scooped down and took the dead tribute with it. Leaving behind the weapons.   
  
  
Leo put the quiver over her shoulder; with trembling arms and in seconds she heard someone calling to her.   
  
  
Half-lidded eyes looked across the plane and saw something green and purple run up to her.   
  
  
_“-at are y- doing here! GO! Get Away FROM Here!”_ The voice shouted.   
  
  
_“Go Leo! Go! Get Out Of Here! Run! LEO!”_ Purple… purple was all she saw before reddish brown eyes widened at her with worry and fear.  
  
  
She didn’t know what she saw before it was then her legs carried her on their own.   
  
  
There was a scream, a single familiar scream but she couldn’t see, it was white, brown all around everything buzzed and everything moved.   
  
  
Then it was cold and dark…  
  
  
Something grabbed her and then something held her…  
  
  
 _“You’ve always been a good girl…”_   
  
  
Voices echoed in her head.   
  
  
_“Please understand that it must be this way, and I want you to look after each other…”_   
  
  
Something continued and to try to reach her.   
  
  
_“Don’t Go! Please!”_   
  
  
Suddenly it got cold once more.  
  
  
 _“DON’T TAKE HER PLEASE! NO MI-!”_   
  
  
Sadness…  
  
  
 _“She’s never coming back! Understand that! SHE’S NEVER COMING BACK!”_  
  
  
 _“SAY SOMETHING! WHY DON’T YOU ANSWER!?”_  
  
  
 _“I want you to run, and never look back!”_   
  
  
Anger rushed in her heart.  
  
  
 _“He’s never done anything for me!”_  
  
  
 _“I will never forgive him!”_  
  
  
 _“Please… no matter what happens please understand… I will always love you my child…”_   
  
  
Everything was gone… nothing was left…  
  
  
 _“NO!”_  
  
  
 _“You Worthless little mutant! You will regret the day you’ve met me!”_  
  
  
 _“LEAVE ME ALONE!”_   
  
  
There was only darkness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out that those last few words could mean anything. And could be said from just about anyone. Feel free to share your theories, but I'm not spilling anything. 
> 
> See you guys next year for the next chapter. 
> 
> (Seriously though, I seem to be taking that long now?)


	14. Blue Morning Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long time for a post, but hey. It's here now

* * *

Light shined in her closed eyelids when Leo finally regained consciousness.

  
Pain hit her hard the moment she woke, she groaned lightly and brought her thin arms around herself. When she finally recognized that the wasp venom was the cause of everything that has happened to her since she cut down the branch. She now understood the mutant venom had finally been expunged out of her system.

  
Then she realized where she is at.

  
At first it looked like the sky was dark, but once she saw that she was in fact inside a log that was somehow hollow did she start to get up. The turtle had gotten up too quickly and as a result her head and spinning and her stomach was more that going to-

  
Leo could not hold in the contents of her stomach and everything flew out.

  
Okay maybe there still was still some of that venom in her body… “Gah!”

  
Thankfully there had been a hole in the log and all the bile had escaped through there. She hardly had anything inside so it wasn’t much. Leo remained there for a second but not for too long; once her stomach settled to an extent she finally pushed herself out of the log and out in the open.

  
Her head was still spinning a little, but it wasn’t bad as before as she looked around and saw her bow and arrows besides the log, hidden carefully but once she regained her posture she found them with ease. It’s when she reached for the arrows that she noticed something on her hand. She looked at the back of her hand noticing something that looked like a leaf. Had it not been the exact same color as her skin she would have noticed it sooner.

  
She pulled the edge of the leaf, seeing that under it remained the Parasitica Wasp bite. It definitely was less swollen then it was before. She’s seen how they looked when left untreated, they can swell to the size of an orange or more leaving a crater of dried puss and dead skin at the very tip of the mountain of swelled skin.

  
Here she saw none of that, instead there was some crusty green thin paste on the crown of the bite. Upon closer inspection she noticed it was grinded up leaves?

  
She sighed and covered the leaf back on top of the bite, apparently they helped her bites, maybe it will clean them of the venom. If she could recall Splinter did say there was this plant that helps draw out the wasp venom…

  
She put on the quiver carefully so it sat over her shell. She then grasped her bow ready to leave. But not before she checked on her burn once more. Leo exhaled with ease when she saw it was pretty much healed and the reptilian skin was shedding. Sort of like her shell does every year, only more like a snake. Weird.

  
It didn’t look like she needed to add another layer of the cream. But to be on the safe side, she added another coating of the burn ointment.

  
She stood up despite the aches in her exposed limbs of her shell. Upon standing her stomach growled loudly. _*Guess, I haven’t eaten anything since getting chased by the careers after that fire incident.*_

  
She turned to leave-

  
Her senses flared, making Leo stop every inch of muscle she had in her body. She turned around, allowing her to see something move near a tree behind her. By reaction she brought an arrow at the direction.

  
Blue eyes squinted before seeing a shadow near the tree. Those same orbs opened briefly before lowering her gathered weapon down. Regardless of whether of what happened she didn’t know what intentions had been thought out by the Gamemakers. Leo turned around slowly pretending she didn’t see anything and trended deeper into the snow laden forest.

  
She walked along the path, realizing now she now had a weapon, her best one. In fact if Slash or the other tributes were to come near she wouldn’t run, she would shoot. A dark smile grew on her beak; so long the little helpless prey from District 12.

  
Leo passed through the snow covered forest scanning around taking slow movements to find any animal to shoot. It was still morning but something told her that it wasn’t the same day when she cut down the tracker branch. Not to mention cause the death of the mutant female from District 1.

  
A small thought went back the event, trying to piece the things together. She had managed to get down from the tree and retrieve her bow and arrows. And also…

  
Something purple… and red-brown eyes…

  
A thought brick hit her. **Donatello!**

  
Donatello saved her life! But why would he do it? He had joined the careers. The thought of the parade, the train, the interview…

  
Was there a possible chance that those words that he confessed were- no it couldn’t be true. He did it solely for sponsors.

  
Did he want to protect her? If so why was he with the careers?

  
It was so confusing…

  
There was a sudden movement and Leo readied her arrow, it was single squirrel. It quickly notice her presence and bolted to flee, but a single arrow had captured it’s head. The death had happened so quickly that it embedding the non-mutated animal to the ground. A small smile appeared over her face. Yes she was more than ready to take on the careers if the action were so to happen.

  
Leonardo barely retrieved both the arrow and the carcass of the animal-

  
_‘CRACK!’_

  
The sound of twig breaking under pressure was loud. Quickly Leo jumped to the side behind a random tree, readying her arrow, until something caught her sight.

  
Something green and cyan.

  
Those traits alone were more than enough for the terrapin to know who it is.

  
She put the spare arrow away in the quiver and hooked the bow and arrow around her shoulder. Careful to keep a good grip on her game when she walked over to the tree ahead. Leonardo slowly walked over, a faint memory during training at the penthouse came into her head as she walked to the tree.

  
The body had tried to hide behind the tree, but she still wasn’t completely hidden seeing the very familiar shadow that was cast on the white snow.

  
“Venus?” The turtle questioned softly, she stared at the shadow seeing how it moved slightly.

  
“It’s okay… I’m not going to hurt you.” Okay how lame and un-reassuring did that sound. Especially considering what ground she stood on right now…

  
Her blue eyes moved down to the shadow. This made Leo stand a bit straighter.

  
"You know, they're not the only ones who can form alliances." Leo stated softly.

  
For a moment, there wasn’t a response. Then finally Venus slide from behind the tree and Leo had been able to see part of the other turtle’s head, specifically the cyan ninja mask and one of her honey brown eyes. "You want me for an ally?"

  
"Why not? You saved me with those Parasitica Wasps.” Leo started gently with a smile.

  
“Not to mention you're smart enough to still be alive. And I can't seem to shake you anyway." She continued seeing as Venus did get a little bit more comfortable around her.

  
The younger turtle blinks in surprise, trying to decide on Leo’s offer. The older lifted up her game. "You hungry?"

  
And at that Leo saw the apple green mutant swallow hard, her honey eyes flickering to the meat for a brief moment.

  
“It’s okay, I can always get another anyways.” Leo smiled gently like she would always do for Mikey.

  
Venus didn’t do anything but eventually followed the older turtle. Her large eyes intent and focused while Leo lit a small fire and began to cook the squirrel.

  
Venus revealed her hip sack that was around her waist just below her Capitol belt. “I have some edible plants in here if you want?” She offered with a sweet smile.

  
Leo returned a similar smile, “I think it will be a feast,” She joked turning the squirrel around to cook it thoroughly.

  
…

  
“I’ve never had a full leg before.” Venus admits softly biting into the cooked squirrel’s thigh.

  
The squirrel didn’t take long to cook, so the moment it done the two turtles practically attacked it.

  
“Want another?” Leo asked after swallowing.

  
Venus looked a little embarrassed. “No, that’s okay.”

  
 _*She’s just like Mikey.*_ She pondered gently recalling when her brother wasn’t in one of his moods he wouldn’t try to take as much.

  
“Here.” The older turtle handed the other leg and almost reluctantly the younger terrapin took it.

  
“Thanks.” She bit into the cooked meat, blue eyes watched her for a moment seeing how delighted she was eating something. The little one must have not really have had any meat to eat back in her district.

  
Maybe she and Raph did have it better than some districts after all?

  
One gaze at her hand and the leaves came into her view once more. “Were you the one who healed me?”

  
Venus held the meat in between her fingers and mouth. She took a quick bite and swallowed it quickly making sure to nod at the same time.

  
“There are a lot of Parasitica nests back in our district when we work at the orchards. We always made sure to carry a couple of leaves with us just in case.” The younger admitted.

  
“Oh that’s right, you’re from District 11, agriculture right?” Leo pondered out loud before she looked down with a bemused smile. “Orchards, huh? That must be how you can fly around the trees like you've got wings."

  
Venus smiles at that comment.

  
Well, at least she not afraid to say that she’s proud of her skills. Well with what she did for Leo, she should be proud for those talents. Especially since it weaken the careers from the nest-dropping idea.   
  
  
That may have been the reason why they haven’t searched for them in vengeance. If Leo had in incapacitated with those horrid illusions then chances are they did as well since they too got stung. Also might be another reason why the Gamemakers didn’t do anything either. Boring days for viewers, but shit happens in these games.

  
Venus quickly finished her food and began chewing on the naked bone.

  
"Huh, I would’ve thought, being in District Eleven, you'd have a bit more to eat than us. You know, since you grow the food." Leo commented seeing the young one continue to nibble.

  
Venus's eyes widen and instantly tugged the bone out. "Oh, no, we're not allowed to eat the crops."

  
A hairless brow shot up on Leo’s face. "They arrest you or something?"

  
The smaller terrapin looked down. "They whip you and make everyone else watch…"

  
Venus shifted a little on the log as her feet moved the dry snow a little."The mayor's very strict about it."

  
Just by looking at her expression the punishment must not an uncommon occurrence. A public whipping is rare in District 12, although occasionally one does occur once in a while.

  
In fact both her and Raphael would be the biggest targets for whipping. That is, if most of the droids weren’t so hungry for game meat like most of the people in District 12 was. That, and the mayor and his daughter weren’t such a huge fans of the whippings either. Besides he at times would trade some food or even money for the squirrel and bird meat too.

  
Maybe being the least prestigious, poorest, most ridiculed district in the country has its advantages. Such as, being largely ignored by the Capitol as long as they produce it’s coal quotas.

  
But there was no guaranteed that it was completely safe all the time, it’s just that Leo just happened to be bold, or rather stupid enough to make it through. She could only imagine what her life would have been like if she didn’t have the freedom she has now. Probably either dead or covered in whipping scars.

  
Unfortunately, not even turtles are safe from the whip punishment. Especially considering the new technology that had been invented just to be able to give good whacks to the shell. Usually they go for the arms and legs, but rumor has it that they are going to start using metallic whips on turtles since turtles were a high population in District 12, just second to rodents.

  
Even if doesn’t breaking the shell it sure as hell hurts. Or at least that’s what it seemed to this one unfortunate turtle mutant once. Judging by the groans and screams he gave in the courtyard once…

  
A small shiver came over Leo’s body at the memory.

  
And she was pretty sure that they were coming up with these new _electric powered_ whips lately… she was afraid to find out what they were really…

  
“You okay Leonardo-san?” She asked making the older turtle stare at the other in surprised.

  
 _*Leonardo-san?*_ She wondered to herself with slightly wide eyes. Maybe it was custom to speak to someone older than oneself, she always thought it was just Splinter and Tang-Shen that went by those titles.

  
“I’m okay, just thinking some memories.” She added making sure the other didn’t worry. The younger of the two understood and got up from the log, when Venus stretched Leo noticed a lengthy burn on the other turtle’s shoulder.

  
“You know I have something for that.” Leo added her blue eyes never leaving the burnt skin.

  
Venus stared at her charred shoulder before back at Leo when the dark blue bandana wearing turtle when she held something in her hand.

  
“Can I?” Leo asked when she stood and Venus motioned her shoulder towards the older mutant. The little turtle closed her honey eyes and felt the almost sticky and greasy medicine get applied to her exposed shoulder.

  
She almost melted when the pain had instantly evaporated from her burn. "You have good sponsors," she says longingly.

  
Leo rose her brow once more. "You haven’t gotten anything yet?"

  
Once the greasy coat had been added and Leo removed her hand Venus responded with a shake of her head.

  
A confident smile appeared over the older turtle’s face. "You will, just watch. The closer we get to the end, the more people will realize how clever you truly are."

  
Venus stared at the older turtle in surprise. "You weren't joking, about wanting me for an ally?" She asks fiddling with her thumbs.

  
"No, I meant it," Leo responded. “after all you helped me out a lot, I’d figure I could do the same.”

  
Venus smiled after that, looking very touched by her words.

  
Seeing themselves mostly full from their meal, the two turtles saw no harm into seeing what supplies they had.

  
Leo took a quick gander at what Venus had in store inside her dark green hip sack. The younger turtle put aside her metallic blue tessen aside and quickly pulled out everything out of the side bag.

  
“We should spread out our food and see what we should forage.” Venus commented and Leo had no problem with agreeing.

  
The two turtles laid out all of their food on the stone nearby to plan ahead. Leo added the last of her beef strips to the pile. By the looks of it Venus's managed to gather quite a collection of roots, plants and some berries.

  
Leo stared at the unfamiliar berry in my fingers. "You sure this is edible?"

  
The younger turtle looked up to see what blue eyes were staring at. "Oh, yes, we have them back home. I've been eating them since I found them here."

  
Venus demonstrated by popping a couple in her mouth. Leo picked up the only she was staring at and tentatively bite into it. The look on her face changed drastically when the sweet juice dance on her tongue.

 _  
*I guess meeting Venus and taking her on as an ally seems to be the best choice I’ve made so far.*_ She thought to herself with a small smile.

  
The two reptiles divided up the food supplies equally to each other, in case they get separated. That would be more than enough to be set for a few days.

  
They also scattered their items and tools to the side to see what they could use along the way.

  
Blue eyes scanned everything and saw that Venus really didn’t have much to spare, she did have a small water skin, her choice of weapon, a single tessen which she mostly uses as a knife. She also managed to snag a windbreaker that was a little big for her small size but would do it’s job.

  
"I know it's not much," the turtle added as if embarrassed, "but I had to get away from the Cornucopia fast."

  
"You did just right, better than most." Leo smiled. “Besides you got a weapon that is not only able to be thrown but also used as a melee weapon.”

  
At the words Venus did look down. “I guess.”

  
Leo pondered for a moment and realized the Venus is rather young, close to Mikey’s age there was no way she was more than interested in killing other living beings.

  
Heck, Leo herself wasn’t more than excited about that either, but if it ever came down to it, she would have too.

  
Leo set all of her items down, and Venus gasped at the items. “You really were lucky.” She said eyeing the matches and sleeping bag.

  
Considering the arena they were in, yeah… Leo was _really_ lucky.

  
The two finally packed everything after splitting the items together evenly. Even as Venus handed Leo some more leaves for her stings. Night was setting in quickly and they were soon forced to find shelter.

  
At least it wasn’t boring along the way.

  
"So do you get all the coal you want in your district Leonardo-san?" Venus questioned as they treaded in the snow covered forest.

  
“Not really. I guess it’s kinda like the same as your district.” She replied, though not entirely true. Mostly because no one really bothered to use coal since it’s more food and money were more valuable than powdery rocks.

  
Though Venus took that answer. But another look scattered on her face. “What’s it like Leonardo-san?”

  
“You can call me Leo.” The blue banded turtle said with a smile. The younger reptile nodded in understanding.

  
The older turtle thought for a minute. "I wouldn’t say I have knowledge over it only because I myself never went mining. Not to be sexist or anything, but that’s more of a man job. But there are females who do it to, they just prefer to be housewives more than anything.” She replied earnestly.

  
“Though there are a couple that buy and trade to a couple of residents. What about your district?"

  
"They feed us a little bit extra during harvest, so that the mutants and aliens can keep going longer." says Venus standing up a bit straighter.

  
Leo tilted her head. "Don't you have to be in school?" She wondered recalling her time in elementary, not to mention the only time they gave children a small ounce of food to keep them going in the day.

  
Venus shook her head. "Not during harvest. Everyone works then, with the exception of anyone under five years old."

  
Not for nothing, but it was interesting to know about the other turtle’s life. A good little conversation to keep the day running smoothly, but not only that. The districts rarely had any kind of communication with each other, that is if you count killing innocent children from the 12 districts as socializing...

  
Though Leo did have to wonder if the Gamemakers were blocking out the conversation. _*Even if the information sounds harmless, chances are they don't want mutants in different districts to know about one another.*_

  
Maybe District 11 is the only one that is allowed to hear their conversation right now.

  
The two turtles headed upstream until it's almost nightfall.

  
Blue eyes scanned the area and there she had been able to spot it. “This way.”

  
Venus followed the older turtle and climbed up the tree, once they found a suitable place to rest, Leo had to grin at how wide the branch was. It was large enough for three bodies of their size to lay.

  
She set the sleeping bag in and tied the rope loosely, as she was making the loop the turtle looked up.

  
"Where do you sleep? In the trees?"

  
Venus nods.

  
Leo’s eyes dilated. "In _just_ your jacket?"

  
The smaller nodded.

  
Okay _now_ Leo felt a large pang of sympathy but at the same time admiration for the young turtle. Considering the arena they were all thrown in, it was really harsh for the cold-blooded.

  
The belt prevented them from freezing to death if they are alive. But that didn’t mean it kept them warm, it must have been hell for those that couldn’t keep themselves warm during the nights. And Venus just happened to be one of those unfortunate.

  
Yes. Leonardo is VERY Lucky…

  
"You can share my sleeping bag if you want. We'll both easily fit." Her apple colored face lights up a smile brimming her lips. And Leo could tell that it was more than Venus dared to hope for.

  
Upon snuggling in the national anthem for Panem begins to play. But not a single face was shown, so there were no deaths today. The lights of the sky turn off from the arena sky and that alone made a realization brick hit Leo in the head.

  
"How many days did I miss?"

  
Venus only looked up at the sky. “A couple of days. I changed your leaves twice"

  
Leo thought back for a single moment earlier in the day about their conversation.

  
“Thank you.” She added realizing she never really properly thanked the younger turtle for her help when she was unconscious.

  
“So, what happened when I was out.”

  
Venus cuddled herself in the sleeping bag a little more. "The girl from one and the boy from ten died yesterday."

  
“And the boy from my district?” Leo asked wondering a little about her district companion.

  
Venus smiled. “Yeah he’s okay, as far as I could remember, I remember seeing him down by the river.”

  
Leo huffed a little air, in a way she really didn’t know what to think about this. But she would be lying if she said she wasn’t at least a little relieved that Don’s okay. It just bothered her that even after all that they’ve been through, he’s still willing to try to keep her alive no mater what.

  
And this was a debt that she couldn’t **pay** back…

  
“Is all of that true?’ The young turtle questioned with a smirk.

  
Blue eyes cast over to see Venus. “What?”

  
The young turtle’s expression changed dramatically with a small flutter of her eyelids. “You and him?”

  
A bright blush dusted over her cheeks. Leo rapidly looked away from Venus, “No… I’m just wondering that’s all.”

  
But the little girl wasn’t buying it.

  
Both turtles continued to look up seeing the night sky of the arena. Thinking by now that since the effects of the wasp venom had now fully exited her system. That also meant that it also left the careers’ bodies.

  
“So what about Slash and the others?” Leo asked wondering about their threat this time.

  
"They've got everything down by the lake." Venus responds making sure to make eye contact.

  
"And they're strong. They have weapons and supplies of food that will last them a while."

  
Leo felt the other go still, in response she reached for Venus’s hand. "We're strong, too, just in a different way."

  
The young terrapin sighed softly. "You are. You can shoot, what can I do?"

  
Blue eyes met brown confidently. "You can feed yourself. You know plants and roots, I don’t think they know the difference between poison ivy and spinach."

  
That didn’t change the cyan bandana wearing turtle’s expression. "They don't need to. They have all those supplies."

  
"Say they didn't. Say the supplies were _gone_. How long would they really last? I mean, it's called _The Hunger Games_ , right?"

  
Getting the message Venus actually smiled, she looked lost in thought before looking at the older turtle.

  
“Yeah, I would want them to see the real meaning behind the Hunger Games.” She said with a smile. “And I think I have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
> I know I based this chapter more off the book, but there are some movie scenes in here too. I just felt that this chapter was a bit rushed, but granted there wasn't much action here either. 
> 
> I did do a couple changes since I didn’t want to look like I just wrote it off the book and changed the names. Despite having the majority be off of it. 
> 
> Anyways, that should be it for now, see you guys in the next chapter


End file.
